My Body is a Cage
by FreeYourMindtheRestWillFollow
Summary: "That was one of the advantages of being a shape shifter; no one had to know any more than you let them." Derek/OC - Multi Chap
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So, this is the rewrite of MBiaC, if you're reading this for the first time – good, you obviously haven't missed anything, but for everyone who read the first one, you seriously don't have to read this one too until I catch up, which will be about chapter 6 so just be on the look out! If you don't want to read again, don't worry! Any and all important information I might have changed will be mentioned in the beginning of the chapter where I catch up. If you do want to read this again, thank you! Seriously I am so sorry for doing this, but I just hope this way I'll enjoy the story a lot more. :) **

* * *

_**My Body is a Cage – Chapter 1**_

The lush green wilderness surrounded the creature on all sides. Panting heavily, the creature's black silhouette got down on all fours and began to scramble as far as it could from the husky voices and gun shots before they got any closer. The forest seemed to never end, the overgrown greens seemed to continue spiraling in every direction.

Once far enough away from the sounds of the attackers, the creature stopped, hidden behind a tree, and sniffed. Its wolf like feature gave it the ability to sense the hunters, even from miles away. When the creature decided that the assailants must have given up, it allowed its back to slide down the rough bark and plant down on the moist earth. The creature's unnatural blue eyes scanned the forest. It was definitely lost, probably miles away from home.

Still a bit out of breath, the blue eyed creature stood, a little shaken and began to walk in the eastward direction. Slowly, wolf like _thing_ began to resemble more human like characteristics than before, and its eyes incredible shade of blue became much softer. All the extra inhumane qualities continued to vanish as the creature kept walking through the blooming woodland.

By the time the silhouette reached the end of the woods, anyone around would have guessed they had just been going for an afternoon stroll in the woods, definitely not being chased by a group of middle aged men with numerous lethal weapons that could definitely do much harm to the creature.

No, no one would assume that. That was one of the advantages of being a shape shifter; no one had to know any more than you let them.

* * *

The crisp air that had ventured from the previous night made a young brunette shiver as she lifted an old, torn duffel bag out of the small trunk of a black BMW Sedan. The girl, probably in her very early twenties, turned to a dark haired woman with her usually curly hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. "Seriously Melissa, I can't thank you enough."

The middle aged woman smiled light heartedly as she shifted an identical bag to the one the young girl was carrying. Melissa didn't understand who the brunette could carry the dark duffel with such ease; it wasn't exactly the lightest thing to tug around. "Sweetheart, don't worry about it. You're family, Scott and I would do anything for you."

The brunette girl smiled appreciatively as she wrapped her free arm around the woman. "Thanks Aunt Meli. Speaking of Scott, where is my kid cousin?"

Melissa eyed the large bag that the girl had simply placed between her right arm and side, how she could keep that much weight tucked under one arm, Melissa wasn't sure. "He's over at his friend Stile's house, those two can get in _so_ much trouble when they're together."

"Stiles?" The brunette asked making a face at the name. What kind of name was _Stiles_? "The kid's name is _Stiles_?"

Melissa remembered her reaction when she learned the strange name the young boy had insisted everyone called him. But, Stiles Stilinski wasn't exactly the most _normal_ kid around. "Yeah, just stay _far_ away from that one."

The brunette laughed trying to imagine the trouble her kid cousin Scott could possibly get into. She knew Scott, and he wasn't one to exactly break the rules. "Noted," the young girl made herself a mental note and followed her aunt into the cute home.

"The room isn't exactly the most beautiful color, it was Scott's dad's work office before he moved out," Melissa explained as she made her way up the creaky stairs as she struggled with the large duffel, "But, it's a room I suppose."

"Mel, do you need some help with that bag?" The brunette noticed the duffel beginning to slip from her aunt's petite hands as she reached out to prevent the fall.

"No, no I got this," Melissa was determined to make her way up the stair case without anyone's assistance, especially from her twenty-one year old niece who was already carrying the _one_ twin duffel bag with ease. Once at the top of the wooden stair case, Melissa led her niece down the hallway, past two bedrooms and a restroom, and then finally to a small room at the back of the McCall home.

Slightly panting, Melissa sat the bag down on the floor on top of a patched rug and stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips as the young brunette walked towards the small, double bed. "It's not much, but I hope it'll work until you can find a house of your own. I'm sure a young girl like you seriously doesn't want to live with her aunt and cousin forever."

The young girl placed her load on top of what she assumed was one of her aunt's homemade quilts and unzipped the pouch. "Melissa, I seriously couldn't have asked for anything more. I owe you for an eternity."

"Khloe, you don't owe me anything. You're family, this is what family does," Melissa couldn't help but notice the brunette's face drop at the word 'family'. Suddenly regretting her choice of words, Melissa began to walk back out in the small hallway, "You know, I bet you're starving. How about we go into the kitchen, and you can try some of the banana bread I _slaved_ over for you."

Khloe gave her aunt a forced light smile as she tried to push the flooding memories out of her head. The brunette heard a car down slam shut and she felt her heart jump. She was finally going to get to see her favorite cousin, alright, her _only_ cousin, for the first time in about three years.

"Mom," a teenage boy's voice called throughout the house, "I see Khloe's car in the driveway-"

"Oh my God, Scott McCall," The brunette smiled as she made her way down the creaky stair case and threw herself into her dark haired cousin's arms. "Well I'll be damned McCall, you must've grown a whole foot – I actually have to look up to you now."

The dark haired boy's nose twitched as she limply returned the hug then stepped back from the girl looking at her as if he was trying to place a name to the face. "Um, yeah…You look really good Khlo."

Khloe obviously picked up on her cousin's strange behavior as she stood with her hands on her hips in front of him. "Whoa Scott, try and tone down you're excitement," Khloe shot her cousin a slight smirk as she turned and made her way into the small kitchen.

As the two cousins sat down around the wooden circular table planted off to the side of the kitchen, Melissa walked around pouring lemonade over their shoulders from a sweating pitcher. Melissa grabbed three plates and cut each of the family members a thick slice of warm bread. Then, as the aunt sat down, she examined her young niece, admiring how much she looked like the girl's late father. "So, Khloe, you know since you've been in Beacon Hills for all of thirty minutes, how do you like it so far?"

Khloe effortlessly pulled a chunk of bread that had been just freshly cut from the loaf and pondered for a moment on how to describe the small town that winding through the large neighboring woods. "Well, it's differently much quieter than Seattle. It's nice to come back to a small town."

Melissa smiled, but silently feeling a bit sorry for the young girl. After years of being forced to move around the map, Melissa hoped that maybe Khloe would be able to think of Beacon Hills as a nice place to settle down. Melissa's eyes scanned over to her son, watching him pick at the nuts inside the bread. "Are you okay Scott?"

Khloe was a bit glad that her aunt had also picked up on her cousin's strange behavior; it was definitely not like Scott. "Yeah Scott, you look like you've seen a ghost, is something wrong?"

The dark haired boy gave both of the women a forced encouraging nod as he began to play with the edges on his fork. "Yeah, everything's fine – practice was a little rough today, and I had a big test, so I'm just a little out of it."

The brunette eyed her cousin suspiciously and then thanked her dark haired aunt for the delicious bread and that the _slaving_ was totally worth it. "Hey Scott, I need to run up to the store to grab some things, wanna come with me? I'll buy you anything you want."

Scott still looked a bit uneasy while he shot his mom a look. Melissa nodded at her son with one of her eyebrows raised trying to figure out why Scott would need permission to go out with his older cousin. "Yeah, let's go."

Khloe walked out of the warm home and back out into the crisp midafternoon air as her dark haired cousin followed her to the obsidian Sedan. The brunette started the car, backed out, and adjusted her mirrors. "So," She began as she turned down the volume on the current radio station, current pop hits just didn't satisfy her music needs. "Since it's just the two of us, are you going to tell me what's actually going on inside your teenage head?"

"Nothing is wrong Khlo, I swear."

Khloe sighed and shot her cousin a look. "I know you're lying Scott."

Scott was taken aback. What did she know? "What? How?" Scott asked a little too quickly.

"Whoa, Scott, calm down. It's no big deal," Khloe kept her eyes on the road as she scanned the area for the small corner store she had passed on her way to the McCall house.

"How did you know I was lying?" Scott asked nervously. He was sure the whole town could hear his heartbeat.

The young brunette shot her kid cousin and strange look and shook her head. "Nobody's told you that your eyebrows wiggle when you lie?"

Every muscle in Scott's body relaxed as a wave of relief washed over him. "Oh yeah."

Khloe squinted her eyes and she thought she saw the outline of the small store; the sudden rain was making it hard to see just about anything. So, cautiously, the young girl pulled into the empty parking lot and pulled straight through one of the spaces. She jerked the keys out of the ignition, probably with a little too much force, and grabbed the shiny black door handle.

The rain outside hit the young girl's face as she tried to shield her eyes from the rain, not wanting to smear any make up. Something then triggered inside her that made her shoulders tense up and made her fist clench tightly together, probably causing a permanent indention from her keys.

"Is something wrong?" Scott asked as he watched his cousin's light blue eyes scan the forest next to the general store.

"No," Khloe shook her head and shifted her eyes back to her kid cousin, "No, it's just really cold out here."

"Do you want my coat?" Scott offered as he began to slide his dark jacket off of him to hand to his older cousin.

"No, no. Let's go inside," Khloe began to walk towards the double door entrance, but not without stealing a quick glance over her shoulder back at the woods. The two walked into the bare corner shop, and Scott decided he would go off and grab whatever he may have possibly needed. So, Khloe decided to go off and get her girl essentials while Scott wasn't around. Just as the brunette was grabbing a new razor, she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes following her. With her breathing starting to increase, she whipped around to see an empty aisle full of feminine products behind her. The brunette allowed herself to sigh in relief, as she turned around and bumped into the familiar form of her cousin. "Oh my God!"

"Khloe?" Scott was concerned at how freaked out his cousin was. This wasn't normally like her, or was it? "Are you okay?"

Khloe could feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Now you're the one that looks like they've seen a ghost," Scott chuckled to himself quoting his older cousin's words from earlier. "Come on, let's go pay."

As Scott led his older cousin to the front cash register, she still couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes following her, watching her every way she went. It was kind of like that feeling that she was up on stage flustered while she forgot her lines and watching as hundreds of pairs of eyes bore into her. That was a feeling Khloe Parker didn't like.

* * *

_That noise, what the hell is that noise? The front door? Keys? What the fuck is someone breaking into the house or something?_ Khloe thought to herself as the unknown sounds coming from the downstairs awoke her from a peaceful night's slumber. The brunette pushed the patch worked quilt off of her and reached down to the bottom drawer of the night stand where her .45 lived. With the gun securely placed in front of her, the young girl made her way down the creaky stair case as quietly as she could without the intruder hearing.

The further she got down the staircase, the bright light that illuminated from the kitchen revealed more and more of the dark hallway. Khloe leaned against the wall just outside the small kitchen she had just been eating banana nut bread in earlier and listened to the sound of the refrigerator door close slowly and the pop of a jar. Was the intruder _making a sandwich?_

Mustering up all her courage, Khloe whirled around the wall and held the gun out in front of her pointed at a dark haired teenage boy spreading mayonnaise on a slice of wheat bread. "Who the hell are you?!"

The dark haired teen jumped nervously as he clumsily almost knocked over the half empty jar of mayo. "Who the hell are _you_?!"

Khloe rolled her as she started to assume that the teenager before her had to be Scott's trouble maker friend. "You must be Stiles?" The brunette put the pistol down at her side, facing away from the teenager.

"And you must be Khloe. You know, I seriously could not have asked for a better way to be introduced to Scott's hot cousin. I mean, having someone point a gun at your face, that's a great icebreaker."

"What's going on?" The other dark haired teenager asked groggily as he made his way into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. The brightness that shone from the large ceiling light caused his eyes to squint by instinct as his eyes went from his cousin to his best friend. "Stiles?"

"Hey Scott," The dark haired chatterbox waved at his sidekick, "Hey, you wouldn't mind telling your cousin to put that gun away, would you?" Stiles was still eyeing the pistol nervously as he turned his attention back to his friend.

Scott shot the dark haired boy a look and then his cousin. "Hey Khloe-"

"Yeah, I heard him," Khloe put the safety on and slowly put the gun on the counter, making sure the young boy could see she wasn't going to do any harm. "Kid, why are you here in the kitchen?"

The short haired boy shrugged as he looked from the sandwich to the two cousins. "I got hungry?" He explained more as a question than a statement.

"You got so hungry that you came all the way to Scott's house, at 2:30 in the morning, to make an expired turkey sandwich?" Khloe eyed the boy suspiciously. Maybe he'd been out smoking? But the chatterbox boy didn't exactly seem the type.

The dark haired boy made a face at the sandwich, "Yeah that sounds just about right."

"How did you even get in kid?"

Stiles reached into the front pocket of his faded blue jeans and held out a silver key in the palm of his hand. "I got a key made."

Khloe turned to face her young cousin. "I shouldn't be surprised, should I?"

Scott shook his head. This was usual Stiles behavior, and besides, he had had that key made years ago. It wasn't odd for Stiles to randomly break into the McCall house. "No."

Khloe sighed and folded her arms across her chest as she stared at the teen. "Okay, let's discuss how you're going to get home. You're dad's the sheriff right? So, are you going to get in your car and pretend this never happened, or do I need to call him so you can pick you up?"

"You know, that is a great question, how about I go discuss that with Scott here in his room?" When Khloe shot the boy a dark frown he tried flattery, "You know Khloe, has anyone ever told you you look astounding when you wake up, you really do. You know, I think you can pull off bed head-"

Stiles had shot his friend a look before Scott cut him off. Scott knew whatever Stiles was here for, it was at least somewhat important. "Khloe, Stiles wouldn't have come over if it wasn't super important. Can we just have like 15 minutes?"

Khloe's shoulders dropped. "Scott, don't make me the bad guy," Scott stared at her with big brown eyes. "Scott, you know I can't say no to you when you bring out the puppy dog eyes."

"So is that a yes?"

"15 minutes, clock's ticking," Khloe watched as the two partners in crime dashed up the creaky stair case while Khloe quickly cleaned up the mess. Then, she made her way up the stairs just in time to hear Stiles whisper, "Scott, the full moon's tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think I noticed," Her cousin retorted in a hushed voice.

"What are we going to do?"

"I think I've got control of it now."

Khloe's breath got caught in her throat as she quietly pressed herself against the wall outside of Scott's room. "Yeah, you said that last time and you tried to strangle me to death in the locker room, remember that? Well I do…What if I get Derek?"

Derek. Derek…How do I know a Derek…. Khloe thought. Derek…Derek Harris? No. Hill? No…

"Derek? What is he going to do?"

Could it be Derek Hall? No. That doesn't sound right.

"Well, he can control it."

"I can too."

"Yeah, uh-huh. Okay wolf boy let's see what happens tomorrow when the moon beams down on you and you turn into a hairy killing machine in front of your mom and cousin."

Khloe's heart stopped. Had Stiles just called her cousin _wolf boy_? Why were they talking about full moons and this Derek guy?

"I've never killed anyone," Scott spat defensively.

"Well, you could. And that could be me, so that's why I'm especially concerned."

"What do we do? How do we even get Derek over here?"

"I don't know," Stiles paused, "Tell your mom or cousin he's a friend from school, or something."

"You seriously think Derek can pass as a high schooler?"

Derek Hayes? Hale…Hale! Derek Hale. Wait, that Derek Hale? Why in the hell are Scott and his friend messing around with the werewolf Derek Hale? Khloe's heart was pounding and she was wondering if the boys could hear it.

"Say he got held back, I don't know,"

"Why do we have to do this?"

"Because Scott, when you're a werewolf you might just have to do things you don't want to do."

That was it – Khloe's heart officially stopped. Scott was a werewolf that was for certain. _Scott's a werewolf, oh my fucking God._ She thought to herself as she slowly made her way to her room. Her cousin, Scott McCall is a werewolf. Trying to forget everything she'd just heard, the brunette slid into her warm bed, pulled the blankets all the way up to her chin hoping tomorrow everything would be just like normal.

* * *

The young girl was just finishing clean up the kitchen for Melissa, that was her chore for the time, she had offered to do the house cleaning as her way of paying for rent, when she heard the front door open and two pairs of footsteps enter.

"Khloe," Scott called as he ran into the kitchen, grabbed one of the cookies Khloe had just recently baked, and smiled at his older cousin. "I have a friend over from school."

Khloe smiled, realizing that it probably took Stiles a lot of effort to convince Scott into letting the guy over, an event Scott hadn't seemed very pleased about the previous night. "Cool, can I meet him?" Khloe just seriously wanted to meet the Derek Hale she'd heard her father talk so highly about for years.

Scott gulped as he shifted uncomfortably, "Um…"

"Oh come on McCall, I won't bite – unless he asks me too," Khloe smirked at her younger cousin who seemed to be thinking about something horrible between his older cousin and the young man in the room behind him.

Scott groaned at this older cousin's sexual comment as he tried to shake the image out of his head. "Khloe…"

"Oh come on Scott, I was kidding But, I'm only 21 so I'm still pretty hot," Khloe flashed the same smirk as before and noticed that her cousin obviously did not appreciate the joke. "Ok, God Scott, I was kidding – let me meet him."

Scott led his brunette cousin into the hallway where a tall young man in all black stood, hands in his pockets. He wore a dark grimace as he eyed the young girl. "Khloe, this is my friend Derek, Derek this is my cousin Khloe," The two stared each other down sourly.

_This spiteful brute is the Derek Hale I've heard such good things about?_ Khloe forced a smile upon her face as she held a tan, manicured hand out towards the dark haired young man. "It's nice to meet you Derek."

Derek looked down at the hand, and out of the corner of Khloe's eye, she saw Scott share an encouraging nod. "You too," He muttered without any care.

Khloe folded her tan arms across her chest as she eyed the young werewolf. "So Derek, you look a little old to be a high schooler." She'd always had fun messing with Scott, even if he didn't know she was messing with him.

The teenager groaned, of all questions, Khloe would ask that one. "He got held back."

Derek continued to stare, narrow-eyed, at the brunette like when you're watching a movie and you can't remember who one of the actors are. The dark haired werewolf seemed totally oblivious to everything else.

Scott seemed to notice the young man's stare, for he punched the werewolf in the arm, causing Derek's head to snap in Scott's direction. "Well, we're just going to be in my room studying."

"Alright," Khloe gave Scott her fake smile as she watched the two werewolves make their way up the stairs.

"What the hell was wrong with you down there?" Khloe heard Scott fuss at the young werewolf.

"I just thought I knew her alright," Derek retorted.

That night Khloe made sure to listen out for Scott, to make sure he was okay. Not that she would be able to do much, her father never covered that. So, at about 1:30, since not a single noise came from the teenager's room, Khloe decided she could call it a night.

Still trying to let everything soak in about her cousin being a werewolf, she slid into the bed and stared at the bright full circle outside her window.

_That's one of the advantages of being a shape shifter_, Khloe thought to herself as she started drifting into a deep sleep; _no one has to know any more than you let them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: If you're rereading this, then this chapter is pretty much like the original one, but thanks for rereading anyways! If you're not, then welcome to your first time reading chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy :) **

* * *

_**My Body is a Cage – Chapter 2**_

The lush green wilderness surrounded the brunette on all sides. Panting heavily, the young girl's pressed her back against a nearby tree and listened to the sound of her own breathing. The forest seemed to never end, the overgrown greens seemed to continue spiraling in every direction. Khloe's light blue eyes scanned the forest. She was definitely lost, probably miles away from home.

Still out of breath, Khloe reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone, to check the pedometer app she had recently downloaded for keeping a good physique. She was only going to allow herself a few minutes to rest before she headed back in the direction she had come, hopefully being able to find her way back to the McCall house.

"Hey there," a husky male voice called out that made the young brunette jump and drop her phone.

"Oh my God," Khloe's chest heaved up and down as she eyed the man with wide eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as he tried to subtly slide a large knife back into the holder on his right side.

"I was running," Khloe panted, still a bit out of breath, and the man's sudden surprise didn't exactly calm her down.

"Running from what?" The middle-aged man asked as he eyed the girl with narrowed eyes.

"I never said I was running from anything," Khloe shot the man a confused look. Was everyone in Beacon Hills so…strange?

"So, you were just out here in the middle of the woods running for pleasure?"

Khloe shrugged and stood with her hands on her hips not changing her unimpressed expression. "I lost the trail; I'm not exactly used to these woods."

"So, you're new to Beacon Hills?" He asked he propped his right foot on top of the boulder in front of him and leaned forwards.

"Yeah, and actually if you don't mind-"

The man reached into his holder and pulled the knife back out, toying with the blade as if he was trying to come across as sinister. "What's your name?"

Khloe stared at the man as a feeling of distrust washed over her. "What's _your_ name?"

The middle-aged man didn't look up from the blade as he answered the concerned girl's question. "Argent. Chris Argent."

Argent. That name, how the hell did she know that name? Well, the name only ended up bringing an even stronger feeling of distrust as she decided to come up with a fake name to give the man. "Genevieve White."

"Well Miss White, I think I should let you know that the exit to the main road isn't too far from here. Just continue walking west."

"Maybe I'm not looking for an exit."

"I think that you probably should be."

"Does my presence in the woods bother you Mr. Argent?" The young brunette asked condescendingly as she remained where she stood, hands on hips.

Argent shot the girl a light forced smile, "Call me Chris, Mr. Argent is my father."

"Alright then _Chris_, does me going out for an afternoon run interfere with you? I think these woods are big enough for the both of us."

The man's nostrils flared as he put the knife back in its place. "Of course they are Ms. White."

Khloe brought her forced smile back to her face, gave the middle-aged man a small wave, and headed back the way she had gone.

There was something about Argent she didn't like. Something was…off. But, she couldn't help but think she knew the man, but of course the only way would be through her father. The only thing that made Khloe want to rule that out as an option, was why would her father be around a suspicious character like Chris Argent? That was a question Khloe wasn't exactly sure she wanted to be answered. So knew she'd leave the Argents alone if they did as well.

* * *

"Khloe," Scott sighed annoyed. He'd been talking to Khloe solely for about ten minutes, and she hadn't responded once. It was like he was talking to a brick wall, though he'd probably get more of a response from a wall that his older cousin. "Okay Khloe, I'll just continue this conversation with myself."

The young brunette suddenly snapped back into reality. Her thoughts had wandered off to Chris Argent and how she could possibly know the shady man. "Sorry kid, it's been a long day."

"It's okay," Scott reassured his cousin. She did seem a little…off. He could only assume something had happened to her while he was at school that day, but she didn't seem too upset, so he decided not to press the subject. Then Scott remembered why he even began this whole conversation anyways. "So Khloe, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my lacrosse game tonight."

A sudden feeling that Khloe couldn't explain in any other way than sorrow washed over her. "Yeah, sure."

Scott eyed his cousin for a moment. He wasn't sure how big his older cousin was in to sports, and he wasn't sure how much she would even be into lacrosse. "Khloe, have you ever even seen a lacrosse game?" The dark haired teenager asked condescendingly.

"For your information, I have," The older cousin replied matter-of-factly. Just as the feeling was starting to vanish, it popped back up, but thankfully she was good at hiding it. "In fact, my boyfriend in high school was on the lacrosse team in Seattle, but he sucked. One time, he scored in the wrong net and I had to go around all week being the laughing stock of the school's girlfriend."

"So, whatever happened to him? I've never heard you talk about him before."

Khloe's face dropped and she let the feeling of sorrow finally show. "He…He cheated on me, but that was a couple years ago. It doesn't matter anymore."

Scott sensed the heartache on his older cousin as he reached out a held her hand. The brunette was obviously feeling a twinge of nostalgia as her bottom lip quivered. "Khloe, you really cared about him, didn't you?"

The older cousin kept her eyes on the table as the dark hair teenaged wrapped his arm around her. "Yeah, I actually loved him," Khloe took a quick glance into her cousin's dark chocolate eyes and then back to the table. "You know when you're a teenager, and you actually really do love someone, but everyone tells you that you're too young to know what love is because you're just kids, it was like that. I really loved him, I did. He was my everything, but he was just a kid that didn't know a thing about being in love."

Scott couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose the girl he loved the most to someone else. "Khlo…Khloe, I'm really-"

"Don't apologize Scott, you didn't make him go have sex with the little whore. Besides, I'm over it."

"You don't look like you're over it."

"Well I am," She snapped and as soon as she said it, she instantly regretted by the way Scott's dark chocolate eyes bore into her. "Scott, I'm sorry…You know, how about we go ahead and get to the school."

* * *

Khloe's light brown hair was being blown around in the crisp night air as the brightness radiating from the field lights lit her path to an empty bench behind Stiles, who was sitting on the player's bench. "Why aren't you out there Stiles?"

Stiles made a face as he eyed the team in the huddle. "Well, I _could_ be out there."

"Then why _aren't_ you?"

"Coach doesn't want me ruining all of the other player's confidence."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why," Khloe scanned the field for her kid cousin, "Alright, super embarrassing, but which one is Scott?"

Stiles' eyes darted around the field until he pointed to one of the boys in the huddle standing in the middle of the field. "11 over there."

There was an awkward pause and then Khloe placed her hand on the teenager's shoulder, "Hey Stiles, I'm sorry about the other night."

"What other night?"

Khloe sighed, "You know the other night when I held a gun to your face."

"Oh, that other night. Hey, don't worry about it, no one got hurt. But, some people, that would be me, probably got a wrong impression on other people, which would be you."

Khloe held her hand out, "Here's to a fresh start."

"Yo Stiles!" A teenage voice called from the field as he began to walk over and grab water, "Nice girlfriend Stilinski, how much does she cost you an hour?"

"Shut up Jackson," Stiles rolled his eyes as he shooed the jock off.

But Khloe had a different reaction. She jumped up and eyed the muscular jock in front of her. "Excuse me kid?"

The dark blonde boy smirked and stepped closer, throwing his crushed Styrofoam cup on the ground. "Whoa, look sweetheart, I really don't want to fight; it wouldn't be a fair one."

Stiles must have sensed the anger that was building up inside the brunette because he jumped up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Khloe, just ignore him, he's an ass."

"No Stiles, he's right," Khloe tilted her head to the side as she stepped toward the blue eyed boy. "It wouldn't be a fair fight," The young girl smirked as she punched the ignorant high schooler in the face as hard as he could.

"Oh, oh my God," Stiles was taken aback by the blow the dark blonde had received, but he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"What the fuck bitch?!" Jackson yelled as his hand flew to his face. By this time a crowd had gathered around, some anticipating the fight, but once they realized no more damage was going to be done, they sat back down.

"I'd go put some ice on that, you've got some nice cheekbones, don't want that nasty bruise to ruin them," Khloe smirked as she began to turn around.

"Um, excuse me, what the hell is wrong with you bitch?" A strawberry blonde high school girl asked as Khloe turned herself back around to face her.

"A lot," Khloe snapped as she hopped off of the bleachers, leaving the boy and Stiles behind. The brunette tried to push past Scott on the sidelines, but he shoved her back, inspecting.

"What the hell?" The dark haired boy was pissed.

"He was rude," Khloe shrugged and tried to walk off again but was stopped by her young cousin again.

"That doesn't give you the right to punch people in the face!"

"Look, it's over!" Khloe finally made it past him and began to walk into the dark forest.

"Where are you going?!" Scott called after her still beyond pissed at his older cousin.

"To the woods," She didn't even care that is was late, besides, she had dropped her phone earlier. Well, she wasn't really going to go out looking for her phone; she just needed an excuse for Scott's mom probably. So, the brunette made her way into the woods and began cooking up a list of mental punishments when she heard the noise of twigs snapping and the beams from flashlights.

Hunters.

Khloe flattened herself against the nearest tree; she'd already had an encounter with a mysterious figure that morning, and that was hard enough to explain herself, although she had honestly been taking her afternoon run.

Even though Khloe knew she had nothing to worry about, if they were hunters, which she was pretty certain they were, they'd interrogate the hell out of her for being in the woods this late. So, the brunette slowed her breathing when suddenly the sound of leaves rustling caused her heart to nearly explode.

Then all of sudden, someone came out of the darkness and grabbed Khloe, putting a hand over her mouth. "Be quiet," A familiar voice hissed.

Khloe couldn't see much since she was being dragged through the woods with a hand over her mouth by some stranger, so her first instinct was to bite his hand.

She had just started to open her mouth when the voice hissed, "Don't you even dare, I'm saving you."

The stranger tossed the brunette underneath a bush and got down low next to her, still covering her mouth. Even though it was dark, Khloe could make out some of her "rescuers" features and he started to seem even less and less like a stranger.

The man removed his strong hand off of her mouth and whispered, "Alright, they've gone the other way."

"Derek?"

The dark haired young man looked down at the brunette, "Yeah."

"Why the hell did you pull me further out into the woods than I already was?"

"Why the hell were you out further into the woods than you should have been?"

Khloe folded her arms across her chest. "I guess I could be asking you the same question."

Derek shrugged, "I was going for a walk."

"At 10:30 at night?"

He stared at her for a moment and scowled, "Why are you out here at 10:30 at night?"

"I dropped my phone earlier today,"

Derek looked down at the young girl, "How do you lose a phone in the forest?"

"Well I'm sorry we can't all be super attentive like you," Khloe scoffed at the young man.

Derek seemed to ignore her retort and said, "Maybe you should be more careful about coming into the woods, I'm not always going to be around to save your life."

Khloe laughed at the young man mockingly, "You saved my life? Sweetheart, I could have protected myself if anything bad were to happen.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could," Derek sneered.

"Do you have something against me or something?"

"No, it's just a young woman like you probably shouldn't be out here alone."

"I can take care of myself, thanks for your concern though," Khloe stood up and brushed the dirt off of her tight black jeans. "Are you going to make sure I get home okay?"

"No need to be sarcastic Khloe," Derek stood and started walking off, "I saw you at the game earlier. That was a pretty nasty bruise you left on that kid's cheek."

Khloe caught up to him and pulled a small twig out of her hair, "He deserved it-" Khloe stopped her sentence short.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"Are you seriously going all cheesy horror movie did-you-just-hear-that on me?"

"No, I'm serious Derek," Khloe's eyes frantically darted around the dark wilderness.

"Maybe it was a wolf," Derek joked.

Khloe's face went rock solid and her shoulders tensed up, "Oh please God don't let it be a wolf."

Derek shot her a sideways glanced. "What? Scared of wolves?"

"I had a bad experience with a wolf when I was a kid, I've been terrified of them ever since," Khloe started to shake.

"Hey, calm down okay, it's not a wolf."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was messing with you."

"But how do you know it isn't one?"

"Because there are no wolves in California," Derek said as if he knew something Khloe didn't.

_Yeah, no wolves in California._ Khloe thought to herself as she looked over at Derek.

The two continued to walk in silence until Khloe spoke up, "I know you're not a high schooler Derek."

"Oh really?" He asked as he continued walking through the woods.

"Yeah, I know you're Derek Hale and that your family was killed in that fire,"

Derek suddenly tensed up, "Yeah, a lot of people know that."

"So why'd you have Scott lie to me about you?"

"It was his idea, not mine. Why are you so concerned?"

Khloe stopped and looked at Derek coldly, "Because I'm not sure if I trust you or not, and if you hurt my cousin in any way, shape, or form, I will kill you."

Derek smirked at the brunette, "Yeah, I'd like to see that."

Swiftly, Khloe reached out to grab Derek's hand, but before her finger tips could even graze past the leather on the young man's dark jacket, Derek had her arm behind her back and shoved her into a tree. "Like I said," He whispered in her ear, "I'd like to see that."

Derek let the brunette go and she pushed past him and began walking further out in the woods, "You're going to wrong way," He called after her.

Khloe paused burning with anger, and turned around, "I knew that," She spat.

"Of course you did, you better stick with me."

"I don't want to stick with you."

"I'm doing this for you; I don't want to read about some innocent young woman going missing in the woods."

"What makes you think I'm innocent?"

Derek smirked. "You don't exactly look the type."

Khloe raised an eyebrow and shoved the young man on the ground, held his hands behind his back, and put hers legs on both sides of him. "You don't know anything about me."

Derek jerked around and pinned the young girl beneath him, "I'd have to say vice versa," Derek jumped off her and held out his hand to help Khloe up, but she refused.

"Move out of my way," She growled as she pushed past the dark haired man. Khloe kept walking away from Derek and eventually found the exit of the woods.

When she finally got back to the warm cute McCall house, she went straight up to her room, took a shower, and slid into bed.

There was definitely something about Derek Hale that she didn't like.

* * *

**Authors Note: Like I said, this chapter was basically just like the original, but I hope everyone enjoyed it anyways! :) **

**- Victoria **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note: I hope in this chapter, there's enough action to make up for the next chapter, which is a lot of dialogue! But, anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter! _**

**_I also just realized I forgot to mention in my first chapter that I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters, but I do own my OC Khloe and more OCs to come. _**

* * *

_**My Body is a Cage – Three**_

The smell of marinated grilled chicken Khloe was cooking filled the room as the brunette tossed another stained bowl into the sink. She'd have to do the dishes that night no matter what. Khloe had always been fond of cooking; needless to say it was probably her passion. When she was young she'd always dreamed of growing up and being a 5 star chef.

But things turned out a little differently.

"What is that amazing smell I smell?" Scott's talkative sniffed as he made his way over to the stove.

"The smell of a meal that's not for you," Khloe slapped the dark haired boy's hand away as he tried to dip his finger in the honey marinade. "Stiles go hang out with Scott."

"Actually, I'd prefer to _not_ hang out with Scott while he's naked in the shower," Stiles shrugged trying to shake the mental image of his best friend out of his head.

"Well then get out of the way," The young brunette shooed the teenager off towards the table as she turned to retrieve a various bundle of fresh fruits from the refrigerator.

"So," Stiles began stretching out the 'o', "What was that at the game the other night?"

"Aw Stiles," Khloe began as she pulled a sharp knife out of the drawer. She had seriously wished to avoid this conversation. "You seriously had to come in here and ruin the mood, didn't you?"

"No, I was wondering, I mean you gave Jackson a pretty nasty bruise," Stiles watched as the brunette sliced through the ruby red apple with ease. "It was kind of badass."

"Well, I'm glad to know that my fighting skills impress you."

"Yeah, you should totally teach me-"

"Dammit," Khloe hissed as a small river of blood began to flow from her finger, she ran over to the sink and washed the blood away. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Khloe oh my God," Stiles jumped up and walked over to the young girl who was wrapping a paper towel around the cut, "That looks kind of deep."

"No, it'll be fine; seriously it's not that deep."

"Khloe the blood is soaking through the towel-"

"I know it is, but it'll be fine," Khloe replaced the paper towel, "I haven't been to the hospital in years, and I don't plan on going back now."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Normal people go to the hospital when they get cuts that deep."

Khloe looked into the teenager's eyes, "I'm not exactly normal."

Stiles looked down at the red towel, "Yeah, I can see that."

"Look, it's starting to stop, why don't you go wait for Scott in his room."

"Look, are you sure you don't want me to-"

"Stiles," Khloe reached out with her good hand and placed it on his shoulder, "I'm sure. I'll be okay."

Stiles sighed, turned around, and made his way up the creaky staircase reluctantly. The young girl watched him until his shadow was gone, and then removed the paper towel. The cut really hadn't been that bad and thankfully she'd been available to recover from it. After throwing away the bloody paper towels, she cleaned up the mess and continued cooking the delicious smelling meal.

* * *

"Alright," Melissa sighed as she gave both her son and niece a hug and kiss, "I'm going to be working late tonight, don't wait up for me. That means you Scott, I swear if you are up when I get here I will…I'll do something to punish you."

"Bye," The two cousins said in unison as they continued to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

Scott looked into the hallway to make sure his mother wasn't around, and then turned to his cousin. "Stiles said you cut yourself pretty bad."

"No, it wasn't bad," The area where she had a small band aid around suddenly felt funny. It was only in her head, there hadn't been any pain since it happened.

"Well he said-"

The young girl cut him off, "I know what he said. Stiles was just concerned, I don't blame him, but it honest to God wasn't bad."

"Mind if I see it?" Scott asked as he looked down at the clear band aid that was wrapped around the brunette's left pointer finger.

"There's seriously nothing to see," Khloe looked at her kid cousin and then down at the spot where blood had trickled from on her finger. "Seriously."

Scott gave her an agreeing sigh and then looked under the counter for the dishwasher soap. "We're out of soap."

Khloe sighed and dried her hands on a nearby frayed wash cloth. "Alright, we can go up there. How about we get a movie?"

"Sure," Scott tossed his damp wash cloth next to the sink. "We need milk too."

The two cousins made their way out into the dark to the young girl's sombre car. They spent the ride to the small general store in silence, since they'd already discussed their day's events at the supper table. Khloe pulled into the deserted parking lot, parked her car, and as soon as she stepped out into the dark night, she felt that same feeling from before wash over it. That feeling that someone was watching her.

"You okay?" Scott asked he walked past his older cousin. He was starting to wonder if maybe something was wrong with her, she'd been acting really peculiar lately. It was completely out of her character.

Khloe's light blue eyes darted around the empty parking lot. She couldn't see anyone around, so that was a good thing at least. "Yeah, let's just go on."

Khloe followed her kid cousin to the front of the small store and couldn't help but feel eyes watching her the whole way, "I'm going to go on in," Scott said and pointed to a Redbox machine, "You wanna find a movie?"

Khloe nodded and walked toward the red machine. She pressed the button and began scrolling through the numerous options of movies and a few TV shows. There was a new romantic comedy with Ryan Gosling in it, but she couldn't put herself through the torture of _another_ rom com, no matter how attracted to the young actor she was. Romantic comedies were notorious for being sappy and predictable, two things that Khloe Parker was not. So, after panning through rows of big blockbuster hits and other unknown features, Khloe finally decided upon a cutting edge, white knuckle horror flick. The brunette pressed the large red button and waited for her movie to appear in the small slot next to her on her right. When the DVD finally arrived, the wind ended up knocking it on the hard concrete.

As Khloe bent over to pick the case up, she'd swear she saw Derek Hale's reflection in the window. Swiftly, she turned around to see no one behind her. _What is up with this paranoia?_ Khloe thought as she shook her head and slid the case into her purse.

"Hello Ms. Genevieve," A husky voice said slowly behind the young girl. Khloe's heart stopped as her eyes widened. "Why don't you turn around and talk to me? I'm sure Scott would also like to join the conversation."

A muscular hand reached out and grabbed Khloe's shoulder, twisted her around, and pushed her onto the ground as another slightly larger man dragged Scott out of the store with a gag in his mouth.

"What are you doing to him?" Khloe growled, she swore to herself that if they did anything to her kid cousin, she'd wouldn't settle until she wiped Chris Argent off the map.

"I think you should be more concerned about yourself right now, Khloe," Chris Argent shoved a gag in the girl's mouth and put a pillow case over her head right before knocking her out.

* * *

"Open your eyes bitch," A deep voice commanded as Khloe felt a huge fist strike her in the face.

Slowly, Khloe's light blue eyes opened and she looked around the unfamiliar dark room, seeing doubles. "Where am I?"

"Shut up," The voice yelled again and then she felt another sharp pain on her cheek.

Her vision was starting to come back and she saw her kid cousin tied to a wall, just as she realized she was too. "Who the hell are you?"

"I thought I told you-"

Argent walked over to the man and put his hand on his gigantic shoulder. ""You see Khloe, I think you should be asking your cousin that," Argent slowly walked over to the dark haired teenager, "Or maybe he should be asking you. Talk about family issues."

"What are you talking about?" Khloe knew what he was talking about. Argent was standing before her probably about to "expose" her Scott's number one secret.

"Oh, you don't know?" Argent asked condescendingly. He seemed to be getting a kick out of the whole thing. The man chuckled to himself as he pulled the same knife from that one morning out of its holder. "I guess now will be a perfect time for you to find out."

"Don't you dare fucking touch him," Khloe growled. She knew Scott would heal and that odds are Argent wasn't going to kill him, but of course, Scott didn't know she knew that.

"Don't worry, it'll heal," Argent gripped the knife and dug it into the dark haired teenager's right shoulder and smiled as he watched the blood trickle down. The young boy screamed in agony as his face began to transform. The bridge of his nose smashed in with his forehead, his clean shaven face began to grow extra hair, and a set of canines popped out behind the boy's lips. "How does it make you feel Khloe, to know that your cousin, your own family, is a _werewolf_?"

Khloe waited for the man to walk over to her and repeat the action, but he didn't. Instead, he remained where he was by the dark haired boy as they both watched the blood suck itself up back into the wound and Scott's light brown eyes convert back to their original shade of dark brown. "Khloe," Scott whispered softly.

"You know," Argent began, "judging by her reaction, I think she already knew Scott. Matter of fact, I bet she's known for a while."

Scott's head snapped towards his older cousin, "Is that true?"

Khloe removed her eyes of off the dark haired boy. This was the confrontation, the moment of truth she had been trying to avoid in every way possible. "Yeah, it's true."

"How?!" Scott yelled his voice full of bewilderment. He couldn't believe his own cousin; his _family_ would hide that from him.

"I see Scott hear needs to read up on his family history. Or, your family history I suppose," Argent taunted condescendingly as he paced back and forth between the two cousins. "You see Scott, your uncle Brian, he was a hunter."

Khloe and Scott's heads both jerked toward the man, obviously both taken aback. "What?" Scott turned his head to his cousin, wide eyed.

"Your Uncle Brian was a hunter, like me. Actually, we worked together a couple times, good man Brian was, it's a shame he had to go the way he did. Though he wasn't very useful, he refused to kill any werewolves. But, he was pretty good at catching them," Chris looked over at Scott and smirked, "So, you know that means, your cousin over there, she has hunter in her blood. She was raised to be a hunter, though obviously she chose a different path, she can always change."

Then suddenly, the slightly larger guy that had beaten Khloe up multiple times, was thrown across the room followed by Derek, who made a dramatic entrance via front flip and landed right in front of Argent.

"I had a feeling you'd show up to protect one of the pack," Argent smirked as he blew a certain purple powder into the young werewolves' face that Khloe instantly recognized as crushed Wolfsbane. The dark haired young man took a few steps back and finally fell to the ground, out cold.

Khloe rolled her eyes. "Dammit Hale."

Khloe and Scott watched helplessly at the young werewolf, who was lying, face first on the cold floor. Khloe looked up at the set of chains that had her bound to the wall. "Is this seriously necessary Chris?"

"We don't need any more beasts roaming around," Argent spat, "Certainly you of all people should understand that."

"I don't even understand why I'm chained up, I'm not a threat."

"You're right, but your Scott's cousin, he's one of the only people you have left," Chris shot a look over to the unconscious Derek, "Kind of like Mr. Hale over there."

"Look, let me down."

"Why would I be stupid enough to do that?"

"Because why would I be stupid enough to do anything in front of two lethal experienced hunters? I mean you could easily slice the person I love the most in half, why would I want that?"

Argent rolled his eyes and unchained the brunette. As soon as Khloe's feet hit the ground, the other dark haired werewolf gained enough consciousness to grab Argent from behind and knock him to the ground. Derek signaled for the brunette to take him, since he was obviously lacking strength, so she did as he wanted.

Khloe put her legs on either sides of the man, similar form to how she'd attacked the young werewolf the other night, and leaned down to his ear and whispered darkly. "You don't ever fucking mess with my family again, you understand?"

Swiftly, the man rolled the young girl over and reached into another holder on his belt for a gun, but before the bullet could even graze past the brunette, Derek jumped up and shoved her out of the way. Then suddenly, a loud roar escaped the young werewolves' mouth as his eyes transformed into an unnatural shade of red. "Get Scott," He demanded through a set of fangs as he pushed her farther away, as his face began to resemble more and more werewolf qualities.

Khloe jumped up to unchain her kid cousin while Derek continually dodged Argent's flying bullets while trying to tackle him to the ground. Once Khloe got Scott free from the rusty metal chains, he rubbed his wrists. "Go," Khloe commanded but Scott remained still, "Go!" She screamed.

Scott jumped up and ran out of the small room and out to wherever it led. Argent somehow managed to get a hold of the brunette and held her, hands behind her back, with the gun to her head. The dark haired werewolf paused and scowled at the middle-aged man. "Get out of here now, or I will blow her brains out."

Derek shot the young girl a look and shrugged, "Go ahead, she means nothing to me."

Khloe gave Derek a wide eyed look, while Argent tugged on her tighter, "Well, something tells me you care about Scott, and Scott cares about Khloe."

"Scott will get over it."

Argent grinned. "You're right, but something tells me someone will miss her," Chris looked down at the young girl, pointer finger on the trigger, "Whereas no one will miss you," Argent quickly pointed the gun toward Derek and pulled the trigger, but the bullet only hit Derek's shoulder, which still caused him to fall over.

"What the fuck?!" Khloe screamed.

"What? He was going to let me kill you. Besides, I missed, let me try again," Argent held the gun out towards the injured werewolf, but Khloe managed to knock the gun out of his hands. She pinned Argent on his back and cuffed him to a rusty pipe with a nearby set of handcuffs. Khloe kicked the pistol a couple feet away and then ran over to Derek and helped him up.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked as she dragged him out to where Scott was waiting outside.

"Yeah," Derek grunted as his hand absentmindedly went to his hurt shoulder.

"Scott," Khloe called as she tossed the keys to her cousin, "Go find the store and bring the car over here."

"What are you going to do with him? Argent's gonna be out here any second!" Scott yelled.

"We'll just go out into the woods, just call for us or use your senses to find us, it's no big deal," Khloe watched as Scott ran off through the woods and Khloe helped prop Derek up, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"They didn't use a special bullet; I can already feel it healing," Khloe helped drag Derek through the woods until they were sure they were far enough away. Derek plopped himself down in front of a tree and ripped his bloody shirt off.

Khloe examined the bullet hole, it could have been worse. For a werewolf, it could have been _much_ worse. "At least you'll live."

"How are you not freaked out by this?" Derek asked as he grimaced in pain.

"About what?" Khloe played dumb, even though it didn't really matter anymore. Derek knew that she knew about everything.

"About the fact that your cousin and I are werewolves."

"Please," Khloe rolled her eyes, "Tell me something I _don't_ know."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think we have other things to talk about than you being a werewolf," Khloe shot him a look, "You were going to let Argent kill me."

"Do I exactly have a reason to save you?" Derek asked breathing hard as the young girl shot him a look.

"So much for being concerned about me and all," Khloe spat.

"Do you seriously think I was going to let Argent kill you?" Derek looked at her. "I knew he wasn't going to shoot you, in case you haven't realized, he seems to be sold on converting you into some badass werewolf hunter like him."

"How do you know that?"

"He's been following you around town, asking around about you, and yeah I heard the little conversation before I got in there. I still can't believe your dad was Brian Parker," Derek crinkled his nose made a face like the name was left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Why would a werewolf save me then?"

Derek looked at the brunette. "Because I know you're not like Brian."

"Not like Brian, why is everyone saying this? What did my father do wrong?!"

"Your father was a hunter!"

"My father was not a hunter!"

The two were in each other's faces scowling, "Then what was your father huh?"

"Someone your father probably should have listened to."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"If your dad had listened to my dad, then your dad might still be alive, but that wasn't like your dad, was it? He always had to be right, he knew everything."

A fire began to burn in Derek's blue-grey eyes as she shoved the young brunette into a neighboring tree trunk, "Don't you dare talk about my father like that."

Khloe shoved the dark haired man away, "Then don't you talk about mine."

The young brunette pushed past Derek and began walking toward the flashing headlights that meant her cousin had finally brought the car around. She wasn't sure how things were going to be from then on with her kid cousin, but things were definitely going to change for the worse.

She could feel it.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this one, I like it a lot better this time around than the first. But, I'd like to warn you now for the next chapter, which like I said earlier, has a lot of dialogue! But it's important dialogue. Thanks for reading :) **_

_**- Victoria **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, this chapter has a lot of dialogue in it - but it is important! The next chapter will be a little more interesting, and then after that, I have to start coming up with new ideas, so we'll see how it goes from there! **_

* * *

_**My Body is a Cage – Chapter Four**_

Khloe slammed the passenger side door closed to her black BMW Sedan. "Start the car," She growled at her kid cousin who sat with his hands clenched tightly around the wheel.

"Not until you tell me what happened in there," Scott demanded.

"Just start the fucking car Scott," Khloe wasn't in the mood for explaining. She'd just had the shit beaten out of her, and she had to come up with a plausible total bull shit lie to feed Scott.

"No," Scott jerked the keys out of the ignition and put them in his front pocket as he sat; arms crossed, and stared at his older cousin.

"Oh, so now you don't trust driving in the car with me?"

"I don't think I trust doing _anything_ with you."

"Scott," Khloe groaned. How on earth was she going to be able to dig herself out of this one? "I'm on your side."

"You heard him, didn't you?" Scott asked eyeing his cousin, "Argent said Brian was a hunter, and he said you were raised to be a hunter."

"He's wrong," Khloe whispered softly.

"What? How could he be wrong? It's all starting to make sense now."

"What the fuck could possibly be making sense Scott? They're fucking werewolves running around the whole damn world!"

"What's starting to make sense is you, your dad, the way you two always were."

"My dad was not a hunter," Khloe hissed.

"If he wasn't a hunter, then what was he?"

Khloe stared at the dark haired teenager for a moment, "I can't tell you, but you just have to trust me that he was not a hunter."

"You know I can't believe that Khloe."

"Scott, look, I can't tell you because I have to save myself, ok? But you have to trust me, please."

Scott was hesitant, but shook his head. "I can't."

"Please, Scott I've lost my whole family, I can't lose you too."

Scott was silent as he kept his eyes off of his cousin. He didn't know why he was so angry with her. She was still the same Khloe she was an hour ago. She was still the Khloe that had a passion for cooking, loved horror movies, and had a thing for biker boots. But, he couldn't look at her the same. He couldn't look into her light blue eyes and see the same Khloe he'd known his whole life. He didn't see the Khloe that lost her mom when she was 8, or the Khloe that was still crushed over an old high school fling. All he saw was a Khloe that was full of lies. A Khloe that was full of secrets. A Khloe he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to trust.

"Please Scott," Khloe pleaded with clear tears filling up in her eyes, "Please talk to me."

"What is there to talk about?"

"There's a hell of a lot to talk about."

"What is there to talk about that you're actually going to tell me?"

Khloe paused. She knew she couldn't tell the dark haired boy everything, but she could at least work on regaining his trust. "You know, growing up, I knew I was different. I knew there wasn't any way around it; I was born into this life. It's not what I would have ever wanted, but it's what I've got. When I was about three, my dad told me even though I couldn't be normal, he'd make sure everything always was okay.

"And then a year later my older brother died. And then after that, all my relatives started dropping off like that," Khloe snapped as she allowed a tear to fall down her cheek, "And then when I was eight, Mom died. After that, it was just my dad and me. But every night, he'd come into my room and hold me until I fell asleep; reminding me that he would make sure everything was okay. And I believed it, even though everyone I ever loved had died, I believed that everything would be okay, as long as my dad was there. And then I found out that he died, how do you think I felt then? Do you honestly think I believed everything was still going to be okay? Do you honestly think I trusted anyone after that? No. There are a lot of people I don't trust Scott that I should. It looks like you're dealing with the same problem."

Scott was silent; he didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't know whether that story made him want to trust her again, or made him trust her even less. "How did your mom die?"

Khloe sighed. "There was this pack; they have had it out for my family for decades. I don't know the story behind it, but I know they don't like us. So, back when my family and I lived in Maine, my dad made some "peace treaty" bull shit agreement with them. But, of course, it was a trick, but we didn't know that. So, one day my dad and I had left my mom at home, she was pregnant with who would have been my little sister," Khloe's bottom lip began to quiver as she wiped a tear of off her face. "And when we came back…She was dead."

"So you have a thing against wolves now?"

Khloe rolled her eyes. "No Scott, the damn opposite. I'm on _your_ side."

"Why would you be on our side after that?"

"Because that was one pack out of many, not every pack is like that. Your pack with Derek isn't like that. Why should I hate them all because of one?"

"Argent said your dad never killed one of us, was that true?"

"I don't know about that. The last time I saw him he had some big blue print for killing the alpha that killed my mom. That's how I spent eleven years of my life until I moved on."

"You moved on?" Scott couldn't even imagine just being able to move on from everything. Well, then again Khloe wasn't cursed with turning into some vicious monster every full moon.

"I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life trying to avenge my mother who I couldn't bring back. But, my dad was determined to get some kind of closure I guess, that's fine. I just didn't want to be a part of it anymore."

"So, you just left?"

"Yeah, I just left."

"You were all alone?" Scott couldn't help but think of himself when he'd left the pack. Though he always knew his alpha would look out for him, he didn't want to consider himself part of the pack.

"Yup."

"Did you regret it?"

"What is this? Twenty questions Scott?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out."

Khloe sighed, "Yeah, it was actually the biggest mistake I ever made. Now look at me, I have no one."

"That's not true…You still have my mom."

"Well, ouch Scott."

"What?"

"I'm glad to know I don't have my cousin anymore."

"We'll work on that."

Khloe looked out the window at the falling rain, "Can you just start the car?"

* * *

Two days later, Khloe pulled into the parking lot of the general store down the street. The cousins had never gotten around to getting the dishwasher soap or milk, plus Khloe had to return the unwatched movie, it's not like Scott was going to watch it with her anytime soon.

Khloe ran inside and got what she needed, and slid back into the warmth of her car. As soon as she stuck the jingling keys into the ignition, her car started making a low rumbling sound finally followed by dead silence and black smoke filling the air.

"Dammit," Khloe cursed as she jerked the silver key out of the ignition and stepped out of her cozy car.

"See you're having car trouble. I can give you a ride to the mechanic," A familiar voice offered.

The brunette didn't even bother to turn around; she really wasn't in the mood for Derek Hale right now. "Go away Derek. I seriously do not need your help."

"What? I'm not allowed to play Good Samaritan?"

"Look, I don't need your help. Why are you even here?"

The dark haired young man held up a small plastic bag, "What? Werewolves need groceries too."

Khloe rolled her eyes and lifted the hood of her Sedan, "Seriously, I don't need you."

"Yeah, who's going to drive you home from the auto shop? Let's see, Scott's mom is at work, and Scott won't even stand in the same room with you."

Khloe whirled around and stared at the young werewolf. "Why do you even want to help me? I thought you hated me."

"I do hate you," Derek shrugged, "But I'm also not a bad guy."

Khloe looked back and forth between her car and the young man. "Alright, I'll call the mechanic and then can you take me home?"

"Only if you say 'please'."

"Please will you take me home?"

Derek smiled, he had to admit messing with Khloe Parker was becoming one of his favorite activities. "Sure."

After the local mechanic arrived, Derek led the young brunette to his well-kept car. "Someone really likes their car," Khloe observed as she was welcomed by the leather black interior, similar to her own car.

The young werewolf slid his dark sunglasses on his face, "It's kind of the only thing I have left."

"Yeah I know the feeling," Khloe gave the dark haired young man a sideways glance as she watched him drive down the empty road. The drive was silent until Khloe realized that Derek had missed the turn to the McCall house, "Scott's house is a little bit back."

"I know," Derek continued to keep his eyes on the road.

"Oh my God, are you kidnapping me?"

Derek shot her a sideways glance, "Please, why would I want to kidnap you? You annoy the hell out of me."

"Maybe that's why you're driving me out towards the woods, so you can drag me out there and kill me."

"You're adorable," He scoffed as he pulled over onto the dirt and looked around, making sure no one was near. "I'm not making you nervous am I?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I can hear your heartbeat."

"I'm not nervous."

"Seriously? You're going to lie to me?"

"Seriously you're going to tell me your senses aren't ever wrong? Now are you going to tell me why the hell you won't take me home?"

"I just want to talk."

"Talk? We couldn't have had a lovely conversation over tea back at Scott's house?"

Derek shot her a look, "That's the last place you should be."

"And why is that?"

"How do you even get by?"

"Shut the hell up, I'm not the one who got knocked out by purple fairy dust."

"It was Wolfsbane, you do know what that is, don't you?"

"Yes of course, just get to the point."

"Argent's got your house covered; he's watching every move you make. I have a feeling you're not exactly on his good side."

"I'm not on anyone's good side at the moment."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"So, what did you want to talk about that is so important Argent can't hear?"

"Scott told me about that pack that hates your family."

"Oh my God," Khloe groaned, "Look, I don't know anything about them-"

"I know," Derek began, "I'm just concerned."

"Concerned?"

"Concerned that there's a pack with a vicious alpha that wants to wipe out the Parkers, and in case you haven't noticed, you're the only Parker left."

"So you are concerned about me?"

"Not you, the rest of us. We don't need another wolf pack running around here; it'll cause a lot of trouble with my pack."

"So you dragged me out here to tell me you don't play well with others? Tell me something I don't know."

"No, I dragged you out here to get information."

"I just said I don't know anything."

"You have to know something. Anything."

Khloe paused trying to remember anything her father might have mentioned about the pack. "I think the top alpha was Luther."

"Luther?"

"Yeah, Luther Wells I think. Something like that."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Khloe looked into the young werewolf's blue-grey eyes, "I've never seen him."

"Scott said your dad was out looking for him. Did he keep you updated?"

"I know the last place my dad was at was somewhere in Vancouver."

"That's where he died?"

"I don't know if that's where he died, that's just the last place he was."

"So, the pack moves?"

"Yeah, it's a migratory pack."

"They could be anywhere," Derek groaned. It was going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack.

"Well, I think I remember my dad telling me something about they have a house in Salem or somewhere."

"Salem, Oregon?"

"Yeah."

"Did he say anything else?"

Khloe shook her head, "I don't know. I didn't hear any more from him. That was the last conversation I had with him. The only other thing he said was that they seem to be in Salem a lot, probably there more than anywhere else. That's probably where they'd be right now."

"Alright, I'm taking you home."

"What? Where you are going?"

The dark haired young man shot the brunette another sideways glance, "Nowhere."

"Liar, you're going to Salem."

"Yeah, and you're not."

"You don't need to get involved with them."

"What does it matter to you?"

"Look, they don't know where I am now-"

"They might."

"They'd be here by now, trust me."

"I'm still going."

"Yeah, and what exactly are you going to do? They're a strong pack with strong alphas. You're just a powerless alpha. I mean your pack is a bunch of teenagers Derek. I mean, you're the only one with any strength. You guys are like the Bad News Bears of the werewolf world."

"I won't be taking any of them with me, they're not exactly trusted. Besides, I'm not even going up there to start anything, just to see who they are."

"Well then I'm going with you."

"No, you're staying here."

"You can't tell me what to do Derek."

"You'll just get in the way."

"I'm a lot more useful than you give me credit for."

"Fine," Derek hissed, "But we're taking my car and we're doing things my way."

"Fine whatever."

"How are you going to explain this to Melissa? 'Hey Melissa, I'm just going to go on this road trip with this guy I just met, that happens to be a werewolf, to find this werewolf pack that's trying to kill me, be back soon'."

Khloe shrugged, "Maybe."

"You gotta quit with the sarcasm."

"I'm an adult, and you're just some guy I just met." Khloe retorted quoting the young werewolf. "So no, I don't have to stop with the sarcasm."

"Let's just try not to kill each other, alright?"

"I'm not making any promises," Khloe smirked.

* * *

"So, are you seeing this guy?" Melissa asked as she wrapped up that night's leftovers and made room for them in the fridge.

"Ew, no," Khloe made a face. There was no way in hell she was ever going to get involved with a character like Derek Hale.

"Are you sure?"

"I'd think I'd know if I was seeing somebody. We're just going on a road trip,"

"As a couple?"

Khloe groaned, "No, we are not together."

"I want to meet him."

"Whoa Melissa, I'm 21 years old."

"Exactly, you're a 21 year old woman going off with a guy you could have only known for a couple weeks."

"Trust me; he's not going to do anything," Well, she couldn't guarantee that. This whole "trip" would probably end with them trying to rip each other's throats out.

"I don't know how I feel about this."

"Melissa," The young brunette wrapped an arm around her aunt, "I'm a well-trained adult that knows better than to go off with strange men," Okay, she was a well-trained adult that knows better than to go off with strange men with the exception of Derek Hale.

"Alright fine, but if anything happens, you call me immediately. I've got a friend in Salem who will help."

"Alright, I'm going to get packed."

"You're leaving tonight?"

"Yeah, we wanna get there as fast as we can," The brunette was just about to head up the creaky staircase when her young cousin stopped her.

"Who's going where?" Scott asked as he entered the room grabbing a glass of water.

"I'm just going on a road trip," Khloe explained.

"Oh really? With who?"

"This guy."

"Derek Hale," Melissa wasn't exactly pleased with her niece running around with such a suspicious character.

Scott's eyes widened. "You can't go with him!"

"I can do anything I want Scott because I'm a legal adult, now if you'll excuse me, he's going to be here in 30 minutes, and he'll leave if I'm not ready in time."

Scott followed Khloe up to her room and closed the door, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Derek and I are just going up to Salem-"

"This has something to do with that pack, doesn't it?"

"Look, it wasn't my idea. I just didn't want Derek to get to enjoy everything."

"They are trying to kill you."

"Why would you care if they killed me or not?"

"Just because I don't trust you doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Scott," Khloe reached out to put her hand on her cousin's shoulder, but he flinched back, rejecting the gesture. "I'm going to be okay, I'll be with Derek."

"You two can't stand each other."

"I know, but we're adults – everything's going to be okay."

Scott shook his head and left the room, leaving Khloe to throwing a couple of outfits in a bag and zipping it up just in time for Derek to pull up outside the cute home.

"Is he going to come to the door?" Melissa asked as Khloe opened the door letting the crisp night air fill the hallway.

"No," She gave her aunt a hug, "I love you."

"Take care," Melissa called as Khloe walked out to the young werewolf's car.

Once she opened the passenger door, Derek shot her a look. "What?" The brunette snapped.

"I seriously don't want to have to spend any more time with you than I have to."

"Look, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't know anything about this pack."

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have to worry about this pack."

"It's not my fault, I was born into this, and you should understand that of all people."

Derek pretended to ignore the brunette's comment and started the car, driving off into the night.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! **_

_**- Victoria :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: Alright guys, this is where I left off in the original, so after this comes all the new stuff! I kind of like this chapter because we get to see in Derek's mind a little more, so that's different! :)**_

* * *

_**My Body is a Cage – Chapter Five**_

"Are we almost there?" The young brunette was tired of being closed up in the black Camaro with the young werewolf. She was tired of the constant bickering over which turn to take, which exit was the right one, or if the car Derek had honked at had been in the wrong or not.

"What are you, a child?" Derek asked as he kept his eyes fixed on the road. He wasn't exactly enjoying this "road trip" either. It seemed like the two could never agree on anything, and there had been multiple times where he seriously considered letting the animal in him take over and slash the girl's throat open.

"It's just that we've been in this damn car forever," Khloe's light blue eyes remained following the array of overgrown plant life that was similar to the forests of Beacon Hills.

Derek shot the young girl a sideways glance. It wasn't his fault this trip couldn't be entertaining, she was the one who had invited herself. The young werewolf would have been perfectly content with traveling solo. That's how he preferred doing things anyways, by himself. "No one said you had to come you know."

"No one said you had to come out looking for this dangerous pack," Khloe still didn't understand why Derek had to go meddle with this other pack. The young girl knew the ways of the clan; she knew that if they had any lead on where she was, they'd be in Beacon Hills by now.

Derek was silent, as though he didn't exactly have a genuine response. He knew he didn't want some foreign pack wandering around the small town, one was enough. He'd also felt the need to protect the brunette from anything bad happening. It was driving him crazy too, that was all he thought about most of the time. The young werewolf could only assume it was that she was family to his beta. Well, that would have been a logical theory if he'd felt the same need to defend Melissa McCall.

At that moment, the dark haired young man couldn't help but feel the heat building up in the car. So, noticing he was low on gas, Derek decided to roll down the window. Which obviously did not please the young brunette to his right as she looked at him and asked rudely, "Seriously?"

"What?"

"You had to roll the window down?" Khloe didn't understand why she hated everything Derek Hale did so much, normally if someone rolled down the windows, it wouldn't have even phased her. But, it was just someone that rolled down the window, it was Derek.

"Well, it's kind of stuffy in here," That was an understatement; he imagined it must have been a similar sensation to burning alive.

Khloe tried to shield her light brown hair away from the harsh wind, "It's going to mess up my hair."

"Oh my God," Derek gasped sarcastically. "Not your hair! That's drastic!"

Khloe rolled her eyes and looked down at the row of buttons next to her. She couldn't even imagine what each mystery each button led to; she doubted that Derek even knew. "Which one rolls it up?"

Derek returned the eye roll, how difficult could it really be to roll up a damn window? "It's the one on the right."

The brunette looked down at the row of buttons, noticing that there were multiple right buttons. "There are four on the right."

"It's the one in the middle," Derek was starting to wonder if maybe the young girl was mentally impaired.

"There are two in the fucking middle."

"Oh my God," Derek pinched the bridge of his nose as he pulled up to the red light. With his free hand, he reached across the brunette, just so have his hand brush against hers. For a brief moment, the two's light blue eyes met, but the moment didn't last long. As soon as the dark haired young man fulfilled his task, he clinched both of his hands tight around the wheel. It didn't seem like any amount of air was going to tame the heat he felt that was nearly suffocating him.

"Thanks," Khloe whispered sheepishly as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was like the car had instantly gone up in temperature, and she'd somewhat wished she'd left the window down.

The next thirty minutes were spent in an awkward silence. Not either one of them said a word, which was probably for the better. Then, the black Camaro flew past a 'You are now in Salem' sign. "Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"I already told you everything I know."

Derek was instantly regretting the trip up there. He had, once again, got involved in something he probably shouldn't have. For the first time, he was actually regretting not listening to the brunette, but it was too late now, he was already miles away from home. Plus, he wouldn't be satisfied with himself until he got something accomplished. "I guess we'll just look for a Luther Wells," Derek pulled into the parking lot of a cheap, probably roach infested, motel. "I'll go get the room if you'll go look him up in the phone book."

Derek opened the driver's door and slid out; walking toward the motel, while Khloe made her way to the small phone booth. The brunette lifted the phone book and went straight to the Ws when a familiar name caught her attention. Grant Watson. That was a name that actually caused her physical pain to read, to think about even.

"_Grant, what are we doing out here?" A sixteen year old Khloe whined as she walked, hand in hand with a tall, brunette boy. "If my dad finds out I'm missing, he's going to kill both of us."_

"_It'll be worth it though," The young boy led the way, Khloe dragging shortly behind. He was excited to show her his newest discovery. "It's just around the corner."_

_The brunette boy turned the corner to reveal a small, flat plateau that overlooked the city. Khloe's hand left her boyfriend's and flew to her mouth. The view was indescribable. The breathtaking view actually made her appreciate her time spent in Seattle. "Grant, it's beautiful."_

"_Not as beautiful as you," The brunette smiled as he wrapped his arm around young Khloe's shoulders. _

_Khloe turned and stared into the boy's piercing green eyes; she couldn't help but feel safe as long as she could see her companion's lively green eyes. "What's the real reason you brought me here?"_

"_I was wondering when you were going to ask me that," The boy stepped away and reached into his pocket, revealing a small, thin box. Khloe gasped as he opened the long case, revealing a heart shaped necklace. "I know we're too young for a marriage proposal, but this is a token of my promise to you. I love you Khloe Parker. I will always love you."_

"_Grant," Khloe felt tears building up in her eyes. She'd never thought someone could love her that much. Nothing mattered at that moment, not the fact her dad was out looking for some vicious alpha, not the fact everyone she ever loved was gone, nothing. "I love you too."_

_The brunette boy pulled the young girl in by her hips and pressed his lips to hers. Khloe instantly wrapped her arms around the boy's muscular neck and kissed him back. "I'll always love you," She whispered into his warm lips._

"Khloe," Derek's familiar voice snapped her out of her trance. "Khloe, did you find the address?"

The brunette was still grasping at her heart necklace while she tried to clear her head after taking a trip down memory lane. "Uh, not yet."

"What the hell were you doing out here then?" Derek saw the girl's face drop and he instantly regretted his harsh tone. "Just check."

Khloe turned a few pages in the large book and finally found 'Wells'. "There's no Luther, but there's an Arthur. I'm pretty sure that's Luther's brother now that I think about it."

"Give me the address," Derek grabbed a pen out of his coat pocket and held the back side of his hand out while Khloe slowly read the address out to him. "Okay, go on in the room, you can take whatever bed you want, I don't care."

"What? It's too early to go to sleep."

"I never said you had to sleep, you're just going to wait in there," Derek stared at the girl. It was bad enough he'd left her come out to Salem; he definitely wasn't going to put her in anymore danger by bringing her to the house.

"What? No, you said I could come!" Khloe wasn't about to let Derek Hale tell her what or what not she could do.

"I said you could come to Salem with me, I never said you could go looking for the pack with me."

"You're an asshole, you know that right? Well fuck what you think because I'm coming."

"Khloe, no. You're staying here," Derek pleaded. When the brunette didn't budge he just rolled his eyes. "Will you _please_ stay here?"

"Why can't I go?"

"Don't be so stupid, if you go your scent will be there. It's bad enough your scent's here. Please don't make this more complicated than it has to be."

"You're the one making it complicated by not letting me go."

"Fine, go get in the fucking car," Derek snapped as he made his way to the Camaro. "But, if they skin your ass, I'm not responsible."

"Fine," Khloe spat as she got into the warm car. She really didn't care about some wolf pack.

Before Derek started the car, he turned to the brunette. "Can we please not fight?"

Khloe folded her arms across her chest and shot the werewolf a sideways glance. "I can try."

Most of the trip was silent, due to the two looking out the window at every street sign for Donner Drive. "What if they're not home?" Khloe asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Then I' going inside."

"_You're_ going inside?"

"Please," Derek began to plead, "Please just let me do this."

"Why can't I go in?"

"Dammit," The young man growled snapping his head in the young girl's direction, "Can you please make protecting you easier?"

"Protecting me? Oh, so _now_ you're protecting me. I thought you hated me," Khloe was sick of this whole "protecting" act. She was perfectly able to take care for herself.

"You might annoy the hell out of me, but I don't hate you."

"I don't need you to protect me."

That made Derek angry. No, he didn't exactly want to protect her either, but he was going to. "Why don't you just appreciate that someone actually gives a shit about you."

"There are plenty of people that give a shit about me."

"Yeah, if they were _alive_. Scott doesn't care anymore, so I guess all you have is Scott's mom, and really what is she going to be able to do?"

"Well, if you're so big on protecting me, then I guess you'll be able to protect me in the house."

"Please Khloe," Derek looked into her light blue eyes and couldn't help but feel…sorry for her. Though he as well had lost his whole family, he couldn't help but feel differently towards the girl. He knew he could fend for himself, but she couldn't. Not like he could.

"Fine," She whispered softly as Derek stuck his head out the window, "Are they there?"

"No," Derek slid back inside the dark car, "But they just left. Just sit here and I'll be right back," The young werewolf got out of the Camaro and began to walk with caution towards the house.

"Hey," Khloe called out and the young man turned around, "Be careful."

He flashed an expressionless smile as he turned back and made his way up to the house. Swiftly, he picked the lock and stepped into the aged home. Inside, there were a few family portraits of what Derek could only assume where the pack members. He took a look at the picture and noticed a tall man in the back wearing a smug smile. He'd know that son of a bitch from anywhere and rolled his eyes. Luther Wells. How he could forget the man who killed his uncle, he wasn't sure.

Now knowing who he was dealing with, Derek made his way back to the car just as night began to fall. "Well that didn't take long," Khloe observed as she put her phone back into her purse.

"I know who they are."

"You do? Why didn't you say that?"

"I didn't know I knew them. Luther was always a real pain in everyone's ass. He killed my uncle about ten years ago."

"Welcome to the club," Khloe rolled her eyes and she kept her eyes fixed on the house. Luther Wells, the alpha that killed her mother and possibly her father, lived in the house twenty feet away from her. She couldn't help but feel an uncontrollable anger, she wanted to kill him. No, she didn't want to just kill Luther; she wanted to kill the whole damn pack. But that wasn't Khloe, Khloe had never killed anyone.

"Alright," Derek started the car, backed out of the neighborhood, and took off down the road, "Let's go to the motel and get some rest. Then, we'll hit the road tomorrow. Oh, but since you didn't stay behind, I call the bed next to the air conditioner."

"So this was a waste of time."

"Well, I said I was going up to Salem to check out this pack, not coming up here for a well-deserved vacation."

"Yeah, but it was kind of pointless," In all honestly, Khloe had actually been looking forward to some kind of action.

"But now we know who we could be dealing with."

"Exactly, this whole thing is a 'could be'."

Derek rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of the shit she was giving him. "Rather be safe than sorry."

The next few minutes were silent until Khloe didn't recognize the area they were in. "I think you missed the turn."

"I didn't miss the turn."

"We didn't come this way earlier."

"Yes we did."

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did Khloe."

"Why do you always have to be right? Why can't you ever be wrong?"

"Because I'm never wrong."

"Well this time you are because I know we didn't go this way."

Derek pulled into the parking lot of the cheap motel and shot her a look. He couldn't help but enjoy the fury that was radiating off of the brunette. "I told you I'm never wrong."

"You're a real son of a bitch you know that right?"

"You're just mad because I'm always right."

"No, you're wrong about that."

"Am I?"

"Yeah, you're wrong about my dad."

"Yeah, you are. You know, you're wrong about everything! You're wrong about me! You don't know anything about me Derek and I'm getting tired of all of this-"

Derek couldn't take it anymore; he was finally just going to let his feelings take over as he shoved the young girl into the wall behind her. Before she could fuss at him, like he knew she was going to, the young werewolf had his lips pressed against hers while he felt the same heat wash over his body. Khloe must have felt it too, and enjoyed it, for she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer into her. The werewolf was trying hard to fight his animal instincts, but couldn't hold them in much longer. He moved the kiss to her neck and twisted the door handle behind the brunette.

In the room, Khloe began to walk backwards towards the lumpy bed, while nervously fingering the hem of the young man's shirt. Once both of their tops were off, Derek pushed the young girl on the bed and began to kiss her chest and worked his way down to her diamond belly button ring which he tugged on softly with his teeth.

Derek wanted to let the animal take full control, he wasn't sure if he would even be able to do this without bringing out his claws. But, as soon as the brunette began to tug on the man's jeans, the animal didn't even matter. Once his pants had been removed and tossed on the ground, Derek moved the kiss to the tops of the girl's breasts.

"What are we doing?" The brunette panted as Derek caressed her side.

"Who cares," He mumbled as he flung the rest of their clothing out of sight.

* * *

Khloe's lustrous blue eyes opened slowly as she lethargically propped herself up on the cold mattress with thin sheets. As Khloe leaned against the wall to stretch her eyes, she noticed her clothes strewn about the room. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened the previous night, and she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to.

As she slowly walked around the small room collecting her clothes off the ground, she couldn't help but notice something, or _someone_, was missing. "Dammit Hale," Khloe hissed as she headed into the cold restroom.

Khloe reached out and turned the metal knob in the shower and watched as the scolding hot water poured out of the rusty shower head. She allowed the room to fill up with steam before she got into the water and put the knob in the middle, allowing the water to remain at a warm temperature. As she reached out for the small bottle of complimentary shampoo, Khloe tried to recollect the night's events.

She knew Derek had kissed her. And she knew the two had ended up having sex, but there was something about the way she had felt with his warm body against hers. It was a comforting feeling. It was a feeling that everything was going to be okay, a feeling she hadn't felt since her father died.

No. No, she didn't feel that way. This was Derek Hale she was talking about and the night before had been a mistake. But, no matter how many times she tried to convince herself that nothing had happened, she knew she was lying to herself.

The brunette stopped the water after ten minutes, and then wrapped the only towel available around her as she stepped out into the small room. As she walked over to retrieve her small bag full of clothes, she noticed Derek sitting in the chair placed in the far corner.

"Hey," She smiled awkwardly as he watched her grab her jeans and sweatshirt. "I'm just gonna go change…" She trailed off while Derek didn't respond. She walked back into the restroom and changed into her warm clothes, then sat on the messy bed crisscrossed. Derek had kept the same hard look plastered on his face.

"So, where'd you go?" Khloe asked wrapping the thin sheet around her.

Derek's eyes moved to her face as he made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Out."

"Well, alright then," Khloe reached over and grabbed her phone off of the ground.

"That's it?" Derek asked eyeing the brunette as she slid her phone into her pocket.

"What?"

The dark haired young man stuck his tongue in his cheek, "Don't we need to talk about what happened last night."

Khloe stared at him for a minute, "Actually, yeah. You did use a condom right?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Seriously?"

"Actually I'm serious about that one, did you use a condom?"

"Yes."

"Alright good cause I really don't need to be pregnant with some weird werewolf baby."

"So we don't need to talk about last night then…" Derek trailed off as he let his blue-grey eyes fall to the floor.

"Well, what's there to talk about? You kissed me outside and then we came in here and had sex. No big deal."

Derek sighed. "You know, forget it."

"Derek," Khloe groaned, "Okay, would you like me to yell at you or something? You seem to like it when people remind you who horrible you are."

"Whatever, I don't care anymore."

Khloe was silent trying to decide whether she should seriously talk to him about the night's event. "Did you feel anything?" She blurted before she could control it.

Derek shrugged, "I don't know."

"You don't _know_?" That wasn't exactly the answer Khloe had wanted. She wanted to hear exactly how she had felt. She wanted to hear him say he felt like it was more than just some one night stand.

"Look, if you didn't that's fine."

"Did you?" Derek's voice was slow as he debated whether or not to be true about his feelings.

Khloe pressed her lips together as she examined the young werewolf. "Yeah, well, I don't know. I think so."

Derek gulped and then he abruptly snapped his head towards the door. "Get your stuff."

"What why?"

"Don't ask questions just get your stuff."

"Alright," Khloe ran around the room collecting her loose items as she followed Derek bare footed out to his car. "What the hell?" She asked as he tore off down the road.

"They're coming."

"Who's coming?"

"Luther and some of his pack. I guess they're back and they've figured out I was in their house. We gotta go. We're not stopping for anything, you understand? In case they smelled you, you can't go to Scott's house. I know a place that we can hide you at until I can get rid of them."

"See Derek, this is why I didn't want to-"

"Look, I don't seriously give a shit right now about you being right or whatever. Right now I'm focused on saving your ass."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Well you sound mad."

The dark haired young man looked into the girl's light blue eyes. "Khloe, I'm not mad. Okay?"

"Okay," Khloe sighed as she stared out the window. Any other time, Khloe would be nervous about this pack coming after her. But, as she looked into the young werewolf's light grey-blue eyes, she couldn't help but feel safe. Everything was going to be okay.

She was with Derek Hale.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I hope you all liked it, and I think things will start being a lot more...action filled starting the next chapter, or at least that's what I'm going for. Anyways, thank you for reading :)**_

_**- Victoria **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: Hi everyone! I really like this chapter, I have no clue why! But, I think it's cool because we get to see a little bit more into Khloe's past! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**My Body is a Cage – Chapter Six**_

"You said no stopping for anything, but did you mean absolutely _everything_?" Khloe was dying to get out of the car and stretch her legs, but she knew that Derek wasn't just going to stop for her to walk about. No, that was too _dangerous_.

The young werewolf rolled his eyes. Had he not been clear enough when he said that they weren't stopping _for anything_? "What do you need?"

Khloe struggled to conjure an excuse that might make Derek pull over into the nearest gas station. Derek wouldn't care about back aches or restroom breaks, but women issues might get him. "I need a girl product."

"What the hell is a girl product?"

"You know…a tampon," Khloe shrugged. No, she had had her "time of the month" the week before, but she was running out of options.

"Didn't we just have sex last night?"

"Yeah, but it just started."

Derek rolled his eyes; he hadn't wanted to slow down for anything, in case the pack was following shortly behind. "I'll give you three minutes."

"Three minutes?"

"Three minutes," Derek spoke between clinched teeth. He'd lost the pack's scent a good couple miles back, but he wasn't entirely convinced they hadn't gone a different way. "You better run," He called out after the young girl as she darted into the small service station the dark haired man pulled in to.

Derek decided that it'd be a good time to step out of the Camaro and stretch his legs. The hours of driving was finally starting to cause a small pain in his back, which didn't bother him much, but what better did he have to do?

The young werewolf had just pulled out his cell phone to check the time, when a young man, probably not more than a few years older than he, stumbled towards him. "I…I need your help!"

Derek shot the dark brunette a glare and continued pressing numerous buttons on his phone's large screen. The young man obviously didn't like Derek's attitude because he reached out towards the young werewolf, only to have his hand caught. "Don't even think about it."

"What's going on?" Khloe asked as she made her way back to the car and shot a quick glance to the dark haired stranger. She couldn't help but become instantly distracted by the unknown man's hazel eyes, she'd seen those unique eyes somewhere before.

"Lady, will you please get your boyfriend and come out here and help me?!" Khloe was a bit embarrassed by the stranger's assumption about her and the young werewolf, that was until he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Khloe instantly jerked back, she had a thing about people touching her without her invitation. "What's wrong?" The brunette asked, trying to be gentle, though she was still a bit taken aback from the unwanted touch.

"My…my girlfriend! She's gone into labor!" The young man was breathing heavily as he looked back into the woods frantically. "Please! You've got to help!"

"Your girlfriend went into labor in the middle of the _woods_?" Derek asked skeptically. He obviously wasn't concerned about the young man's problems. He had problems of his own at the moment.

"Our car broke down a way back – both our phones are dead! Please, please I need to get her to the hospital!"

Khloe pushed past Derek, eager to help the young stranger. "Derek, who's it going to hurt?"

Before the young werewolf could respond, the brunette was already being led across the street into the overgrown wilderness. Sighing, Derek locked his car and made his way across the empty road, following the stranger and the brunette.

Once they were a couple yards into the forest, the young man stopped in front of a tree. "No, no," He began as his hazel orbs frantically began to search the green that surrounded him. "No! I left her right here! No!"

Khloe shot the young werewolf next to her a look as she began to take a step towards the brunette man, but Derek grabbed her arm, tugging her back towards him. "What?" She snapped.

"Let's go," He growled softly. There was something about the whole scenario that wasn't right. He shouldn't have let Khloe come out into the woods with this stranger. It was his one goal to keep her alive, and doing this didn't seem to be helping.

"We're not just going to leave the poor guy out here!" Khloe couldn't believe how heartless Derek was being. She could only hope that if it had been him in the situation, he'd want helping looking for his lost girlfriend. But, not that Derek was probably ever going to have to worry about a lost girlfriend.

Derek was just about to open his mouth to argue back with the young brunette, when suddenly a purple dust had been blown into his face, just like the time he'd broken into the Argent hideout. His body went rigid and he fell to the forest floor, unconscious.

"What the hell?!" Khloe screamed as she turned to the stranger. But before she could even register what to do next, she felt the tip of a needle being pressed into the side of neck that clouded her vision.

* * *

Khloe's bright blue eyes groggily opened as she began to panic, seeing nothing but a dark wooden structure. It became clear to her that she was chained to the wall behind her. She couldn't help but feel a strange presence of déjà vu while she remembered being chained up by Chris Argent a couple of days before.

"Derek?" The brunette forced the question laboriously as it she felt a sharp pain in her throat while the words came out.

"I'm over here," She could hear the young man's voice ring throughout the room, but, since she was seeing double, had a hard time seeing him. "To your left."

Khloe's eyes followed his sound until she made out the blurry figure of the young werewolf. "What happened?"

"The guy from the woods has obviously kidnapped us," Derek knew better than to go out into the woods with him. How was he supposed to protect the young brunette chained up against a wall?

"I think I know him from somewhere," The fire burned inside the brunette's throat as she choked the words out. That's when she heard the creak of the door open, and an abundance of light enter the small shack.

"Ten points to the cute brunette!" The voice from the stranger rang throughout the room. He got up in the girl's face and glared into her light blue orbs. "How can you not remember this face?"

"What is he talking about?" Derek asked.

That's when it hit the young girl, the young man who stood before her was not just some stranger, he was Jacob Montgomery. "Jacob," She muttered.

A dark smile formed on the brunette boy's face. "Hello Khloe. You know, I see your boyfriend isn't exactly passing Parker history 101, so how about we fill him in?" Jacob paced back and forth between the two, "Let's see, where to begin. I guess we could explain to him why I've got both of you, of course you don't need a clarification Khloe, you already know."

"Khloe," Derek barked as his eyes transformed into a light shade of red, "What is he talking about?"

"Well Derek," The hazel eyed man began, "The Parkers aren't exactly known for playing well with others, especially others they're not particularly fond of. My pack, well we were just another nuisance to the Parkers, weren't we Khloe? Is that why you killed my dad?"

Khloe's heart stopped as she began to have random flashes of Jacob's father, Justin Montgomery. "Your dad was already dying Jacob, and you knew that. We just put him out of his misery."

"No, no Khloe don't you dare fucking say 'we'. You know God damn well _you_ killed him."

"Khloe," Derek snapped, "What the hell have you gotten yourself into dammit?!"

"Stay out of this Derek," the brunette snarled at the young werewolf.

"You're gonna get yourself killed so I think it'd be in your best interest to shut the fuck up."

"I said stay out of this Derek!" Khloe was furious. Staring at the hazel eyed werewolf, Khloe felt the same feeling of anger she'd felt at the Wells house.

"You know, these past few years, I've only had one question for you Khloe. Why? Why did you have to kill my father?" The hazel eyed boy was beyond angry. He'd waited so long to find Khloe Parker and there he had her, in the flesh. All the things he could do to her, all the ways he could _torture _her. "I'm going to make you die slowly, just like my father."

"_Khloe," The brunette's dad's soft voice called out, "What have you done?"_

"_I haven't done anything yet," 18 year old Khloe's voice rang out sharply as she stood over the body of the middle aged man. "I was waiting for you to get here."_

"_Khloe no," Her dad couldn't believe his own daughter was about to kill an innocent man. "Khloe, this isn't what we do."_

_Khloe jerked her head towards her father with the same cold stare, "Well, this is what I do."_

"_Khloe, you know I can't let you do this," He eyed the aging werewolf, Justin Montgomery, who was lying on the hard surface, barely holding on. _

"_How are you going to stop me Dad?" Khloe kicked the man that lay beside her, "This piece of shit is going to die anyways."_

"_Then you will let that man die naturally, what you're doing Khloe, that's not human," Brian couldn't have been more disappointed in his young daughter. He thought he'd trained her so well, he thought he trained her better than this._

"_Maybe I'm not human," She spat as she gave the limp body another kick and grinned at the dying moan that escaped the werewolf's mouth. _

"_Well you are human," Brian growled as he took a step towards his daughter. Or, whoever it was because the young girl standing before him was certainly not his Khloe. _

_Khloe shook her head and laughed expressionlessly. "See Dad, that's where you're wrong. My life, that's not human. You can try and convince me all you want that I'm normal, but how many _normal_ people get their entire family killed off? Now, can we save this heartwarming father-daughter talk for later? I kind of have a dying shit over there to finish off."_

"_Listen to yourself Khloe, why are you doing this? Is this about your mother?"_

"_No! I don't care about Mom! And you shouldn't either! Mom is dead Dad! Even if you go and find the alpha that killed her, Mom is dead!" Khloe didn't even regret her harsh words even after she watched her father's face drop. _

"_If that's how you really feel, then I guess I've failed you as a parent."_

"_No, don't you dare try to guilt trip me."_

"_I'm not trying to do anything Khloe. If killing this harmless man makes you feel better as a person, then go ahead."_

_Khloe grinned darkly as she bent over the man, "I'm not a person," Khloe slashed the man's throat and watched as the blood poured and formed a circle around him before she turned to face her father. "And neither are you." _

"So," Jacob's ringing voice knocked the brunette out of her memory. "Why'd you kill him? Was he going to expose you to Luther? Is that what? Or do you just enjoy killing werewolves because if you do, that's kind of sick and twisted Khloe Parker."

"You should be glad I put him out of his misery Jacob, what I did was a hell of a lot better than what could have happened to him. I'm sure it would have been much more _scarring_ for you to see your father cough up his insides. I'm sure it would have been a much harder decision having to decide if you could continue to let your dad waste away or pull the plug," Khloe's nostrils flared as she stared the young werewolf down before her, "I did your dad a favor."

"You didn't do anything for my dad you fucking bitch!" The hazel eyed young man stroked the brunette as hard as he could.

"You can punch me and torture me all day long Jacob, but it's not going to bring your dad back," Khloe spat. She couldn't help but _enjoy_ the enmity that radiated off of the man. Though she couldn't look back on the event without feeling the nagging, constant twinge of ignominy, it pleased her to see the young man with the unique hazel eyed werewolf fill up with uncontrollable hate. "You know I bet you don't know his last words. God they were pitiful," Khloe chuckled darkly to herself. "Wanna know what he said? Before I injected him that dose of Wolfsbane, he _pleaded_ me to keep you alive. And, I _always_ respect a dying man's wishes Jacob. You should appreciate that."

Jacob got in the girl's face, his nose inches apart from hers, his breath crookedly hitting her mouth, "I don't appreciate _anything_ about you Parker, in fact I'm going to make sure you go just like he did," The man's unique hazel eyes transformed into an incredible shade of blue while he brought out his claws.

"Oh that's right! Even though Daddy died, you're not alpha. Big brother got that didn't he? Hell, that must really be a kick in the balls huh?" Khloe smirked darkly as the werewolf raised his claws above the brunette's head. "Go ahead and kill me Jacob, you might actually be doing me a favor."

Before the young werewolf could strike, Derek had him on the ground, eyes blazing bright red. The alpha raised his pointed claws and pressed them against his pulsing throat. "No," Khloe began as the dark haired werewolf turned to face her. "Let him live."

"What? Why? He's going to kill you!" Derek pressed his pronged nails harder against the hazel eyed boy's flesh.

"I always respect a dying man's wishes," Khloe would do a lot of things to get what she wanted, but Khloe Parker would never go back on her own words.

Derek retracted his claws, but continued to hold the hazel eyed man against the hard ground, "What do you want to do with him then?"

Khloe directed her eyes towards the set of chains that had been used to pin Derek to the side of the shack. "Hang him over there, but hurry, I can feel the chains digging into my skin."

Derek did as told, and when he finished his task, walked over to unchain the young brunette. Once down, she rubbed her wrists and smirked as she made her way towards the brunette werewolf. "It's okay if I walk away right now and none of this will ever matter to me. You know why Jacob? Because I'm not a person," She turned on her heel and made her way to the low doorway before shooting the young man one last glance. "And neither are you."

* * *

"So," Derek began as he slid into the driver's side of the Camaro and turned to face the brunette. "I just seem to learn something new about you every day."

"And what did you learn today?" Khloe placed her dark sunglasses over her lustrous eyes and smiled at the young man next to her.

"I learned that you're kind of a psychotic bitch that kills werewolves," Derek shot her a sideways glance as he took off down the interstate, the wind from the rolled down windows flowing through the car.

"I am not a psychotic bitch that kills werewolves."

"That's not what that Jacob kid seemed to think."

"There's a lot of things Jacob doesn't know, and that's for his own good. He'll never see it that way, but killing his father was beneficial towards him."

"Why would killing the guy's dad be a good thing?"

"It's complicated," Khloe turned her head away from the raven haired young man and watched the array of trees fly past the tinted window.

"We have time for a story."

Khloe sighed. She knew if she didn't start talking Derek was just going to keep pressing the issue, so it was in her best interest to explain. "What Jacob doesn't know is that his dad used to be part of Luther's pack."

"Used to be?"

"Yeah, what Jacob _also_ doesn't know is that Luther is his godfather. Justin Montgomery was a part of the Wells pack for years, that was until he fell in love with Jacob's mom, Morgan Brewer."

"Jacob Montgomery's mom is Morgan Brewer?" Derek asked suddenly having sudden flashes of the golden blonde woman his mom had spent multiple occasions with.

"His mom _was_ Morgan Brewer; she died shortly before Justin did. But, anyways Morgan was in a different pack, which was strictly forbidden in the Wells pack."

"So what the Wells pack just commits incest repeatedly?"

"No, basically if you want to mate with a human, they have to be bitten and fully committed to the pack first. That's why it's such a huge pack. But, Justin was so in love with Morgan, he decided to secretly mate with her, which we all know is never a good idea to keep secrets from your alpha," She shot Derek a look and continued with her story, "So, eventually Morgan got pregnant with Jacob's older brother, Newton Montgomery. So, Justin knew Morgan couldn't join his pack, so they ran away together, two lone rogues. They've been on the move hiding from the Wells just like my family had. If I, or the sickness, didn't kill him, Luther would have. And he wouldn't have been so kind to the rest of the family."

"So, that means the Montgomery kids know nothing of this pack being after them?"

"They do, just they don't know why. It's kind of pitiful if you ask me."

"You're quiet the interesting character Ms. Parker."

"I just hope you know you still don't know everything about me."

"I do know one thing," Derek took his eyes quickly off the road to shoot the brunette a quick smirk.

"And that is?"

"Earlier today, I know you didn't need a 'girl product'."

Khloe was slightly taken aback by the raven haired man bringing up the odd subject. "Yes I did, and how would _you_ know?"

Derek chuckled to himself, "The constant reek of blood the week before you needed your, 'girl product' was kind of a dead giveaway."

Khloe felt her cheeks flush as she shook her head. "That's actually kind of disturbing."

"I didn't ask for this," Derek pursed his lips, "I was born with it."

* * *

_**Authors Note: I hope you guys liked it! And, I'd just like to let you know that since school is starting on Monday, it's probably going to be less frequently when I updated - but I will!**_

_**(P.S. I know I mentioned in the previous chapter that Khloe has never killed anyone, so let's just pretend you never read that!)**_

_**(P.S.S If any of you happen to like BTR, my friend Mary is writing this beautiful fic called "Standing in the Dark". It is really good, and if you're interested, you should check it out!)**_

_**- Victoria**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: I just realized I forgot to mention things that changed! Minor thing was I changed Khloe's car to a BMW Sedan, other than that, I don't think much was changed. If you have a question, leave it in the reviews and I'll answer it start of the next chapter!**_

* * *

_**My Body is a Cage – Chapter Seven**_

Khloe groggily opened her blue eyes as she noticed the sky had turned dark. Looking at the digital clock installed into the Camaro's black interior, the young girl realized she'd been asleep for only forty-five minutes. Lethargically, she stretched her tan arms out before her, letting an orgasmic moan escape her lips.

"Mmmm…" Khloe popped her back and then let her body fall limply against the dark seats. "How much longer?"

Derek's eyes shot to the rearview mirror before he turned to the brunette. "Maybe another two or three hours."

"You're seriously going to drive for three more hours? Aren't you tired? I can drive if you want."

"No, I think I'm good," In all honestly, Derek didn't want the young brunette behind the wheel of his precious car. It was his car and if _he_ damaged it, fine, but if _Khloe_ did, he wasn't sure how he'd react.

Derek's eyes went back to the mirror as he made a left turn. Khloe sighed as she stared up at the bright stars above her. "Well, if you get tired, tell me," She had to admit it was kind of nice not fighting with the young werewolf. Ever since the two had had sex the previous night, she couldn't help but feel differently towards him. Like that he was the missing piece she'd been searching for since her dad died.

Khloe couldn't help but notice Derek's light grey-blue eyes dash back to the mirror. He was obviously focused on the car behind the Camaro. "What do you keep looking at? You're freaking me out."

"That car's been following us for a long time now," Derek glanced at his side mirror, trying to make out the shape of the vehicle, but was prevented from the strong headlights that beamed from the mystery car.

"They might just be going this way," Khloe shrugged. She knew Derek was concerned they were being followed by one of the pack members, but she also knew he'd sense it. Then Derek abruptly, turned the wheel as far as he could and turned onto a small dirt road. "What the fuck?!"

The strange car had nearly tipped over after taking the sharp turn, nearly hitting the back of Derek's pristine Camaro. "What the fuck?" Derek got out of the dark car, slammed the door, and walked over to the car. "Oh my fucking God."

"What? Who is it?" Khloe made her way towards the large vehicle and rolled her eyes. "Stiles what the actual fuck?!"

Derek's nostrils flared as he ripped the side door of the blue Jeep opened and dragged the dark haired teenager out of the car. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What? A guy can't go out driving?" The chatterbox boy asked as Derek grabbed the back of the teenager's collar.

"Not when you're miles away from home," Khloe softly slapped the kid on the back of the head and took a step back away from him, "Let him go Derek."

Derek shoved the teenager away from him and stood next to the brunette girl, feet planted into the ground. "If you don't tell me," The young werewolf shot the dark haired boy a grimacing scowl, "I'm going to rip your throat out."

"I was just out," Derek raised his right hand, showing his pointed claws; "Oh my God he wasn't kidding. Okay…Scott sent me up here."

"Scott sent you up here _why_?" Khloe couldn't believe her cousin would put his best friend in danger like this. It was extremely irresponsible and immature of her kid cousin.

"He sent me to come up here and make a sex tape with you guys. No, he just wanted me to follow you."

"Follow us?" Khloe raised her eyebrows, suddenly becoming a bit paranoid to what Stiles might have seen. "What'd he think we were gonna do?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably. "You know…He's just being concerned because you two are… young, attractive people who just so happen to hate each other, and you're alone up here together."

"That's just great," Derek sighed, "If a damn human can track us, a vicious wolf pack certainly can," Suddenly there was a soft howl that appeared to be coming from the woods, not too far from them. Derek and Khloe rolled their eyes as Derek stepped closer to the young boy, "You know what; you're a fucking idiot because now you've wasted even more time. Just go get in your damn car and stay behind me."

Derek dragged the young brunette back to his car and took off down the road. Khloe shifted awkwardly as she began to ask, "Do you think he saw anything?"

The raven haired werewolf shot her a sideways glance, "I think we have bigger concerns right now as opposed to if a _teenager_ knows if we had sex or not."

"What if he tells Scott? He already hates me. And if he finds out you fucked me, he's going to try and kill you too," Khloe was beginning to get nervous. He heart was pounding; she could only hope her kid cousin wouldn't find out.

"Khloe, sweetheart, calm down," Derek seemed surprised by his own choice in words, "Your heart sounds like it's going to explode."

_He called me sweetheart_. Khloe felt her heart skip a beat while she blushed, "Yeah," She absentmindedly began to fiddle with the heart necklace that was still chained around her neck. Feeling a sudden twinge of mixed emotions, she let the necklace fall back against her chest.

"Hey," the dark haired werewolf shot her an encouraging smile, "Even if does try to kill you, I won't let him."

Khloe smiled and turned to face the window. She couldn't believe Derek's kind behavior towards her. That was a feeling she'd missed from her days with Grant Watson. He had made her feel like she was the only girl in the world, and now Derek was giving her the same sensation.

"You know," Derek began as he kept his eyes on the dark road, "about last night-"

Suddenly, the raven haired man slammed on his brake, barely hitting a lump in the road. "What the hell is that?!" Khloe screamed when all of a sudden the big blue Jeep behind them rammed into the Camaro.

Derek's eyes widened as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh no that fucking idiot did _not_ just hit the back of my car."

Derek and Khloe both hopped out of the Camaro and ran towards the dark bulge that moaned in the middle of the roadway. "Did you hit him?" Stiles asked as he took a step away from Derek and towards Khloe.

"No," Derek snapped but turned to face the chatterbox, "But you hit my car."

"We don't have time for that! Help me get him into the car!" Khloe bent over to lift the man with Derek's help.

"Wait," The man moaned he obviously had a distinct Irish accent, "No I'm o'kay."

"Sir, you're hurt," Khloe took another step towards the Camaro when Derek stopped, "What?"

Derek looked down at the dark haired man, "Kegan?"

The bright light from the Camaro's headlights revealed the man's light blue eyes. "Derek Hale?"

Derek placed the man steadily on his feet, to which the man responded by giving the young werewolf a large bear hug. "Well Hale it's been years! I haven't seen you since you were about a foot shorter!"

"Yeah, it's great to see you too, but Kegan, we're kind of on the run from this pack-"

"You haven't gotten yourself mixed up with Luther, have you?" The Irish man asked as he watched his wound began to heal.

Derek shot the brunette next to him a glance, "No, but she has."

Kegan eyed the girl for a moment and smiled, obviously liking what he saw. "Well, what's your name?"

"We don't have time for chit-chat," Derek growled defensively, "We need to get back on the road."

"Not this dark, you know Luther's a better hunter at night. I've got a place out in the woods for you and your mate to stay at," Kegan looked back over his shoulder in the westward direction, "You better hurry too, I think I sense 'em."

"She's not with me," Derek kept the same hard stare as the Irish man smiled, "But I also need room for the _other one_," Derek still had a hint of bitterness in his tone. He hadn't even gotten around to checking the damage.

"That's fine; I've an extra bedroom and a pull out couch. You wouldn't mind hitching me a ride, would ya?" Derek nodded in agreement explaining he'd think it'd be best if the werewolf rode with the teenager.

"You sure Derek," Stiles started, a little uncomfortable letting a strange werewolf in his blue Jeep, "You know I think it'd be best if he rode with you, you know that way you two could catch up."

"No, I think he should ride with you Stiles," Derek smiled as she slid into the Camaro and rolled his eyes to the brunette. "Kegan's going to hit on you all night."

Khloe shrugged, "I've gotten used to it."

"I don't blame him though," Derek waited for the Jeep to pass before he followed into the woods, "You're a good looking young woman."

Khloe blushed and she looked away from him. They spent the next couple minutes in silence, driving through the forest, until the Jeep pulled up to a cute home surrounded by various species of vines and other plant life. Derek hopped out of the car and helped his friend hop to the front door. Kegan shook him away while he typed in a multiple digit combination, and then opened the door wide enough for the trio to fit.

"Any of you hungry?" The Irish werewolf locked the door back and made his way into the kitchen, "I know I'm starved."

"What happened to you Gallagher?" Derek asked as he sat down on the lumpy, patched sofa next to Khloe. The raven haired werewolf stretched his arm out behind her, but was careful not to make any contact with her body.

"Got into a little fight with an old friend that was passing through, no big deal, the wounds are all healed. What have you been up to Hale? I heard about your family, that's tragic," The Irish werewolf, who was probably in his early thirties, sat down on the opposing couch, leaving a space between he and Stiles.

Derek shrugged, "Well, I'm sure you heard about Laura."

Kegan nodded apologetically, "That must have been hard."

"It hasn't been easy, but it's fine," Derek seemed to not even have been effected by the loss of his sister. Yes, he mourned, but he had to move on. "But, I'm back in Beacon Hills. That's basically it."

"Why are you out looking for Luther Wells?" Kegan took a sip of his tea and eyed the werewolf suspiciously.

"It's complicated," Derek's eyes moved around the small, enclosed room, "What about you? Last I heard you were in Ireland."

"Yes," The Irish man shifted setting his cup on the small wooden coffee table, "I'm not exactly favored back home. Got into some trouble with a pack similar to Luther's. You remember Eion Flanagan? He's gone dark side."

"Eion? Seriously? What happened?"

"Hoyt died, so Eion became top alpha – power obviously got to his head. Speaking of alphas, a little birdy told me there's a new alpha around," Kegan eyed the raven haired werewolf, "Don't ever become like Eion, Derek."

Derek stood and walked towards the door, "Hey Kegan, why don't you show me that little river you got down there? It's looks interesting," The Irish werewolf took the hint to leave, and followed Derek out of the small house.

"Well," Stiles began, "He seems-"

"What do you know?" Khloe asked sharply. All she could do was count her blessings that the young teenager hadn't witnessed anything that could get her in trouble with her cousin.

"I know that a Kangaroo can't walk backwards."

"Stiles, don't be a smartass for five minutes. What do you know?"

Stiles sighed, "Not much. I just followed you guys around, in case you haven't noticed, I wasn't gifted with super human sense unlike Mr. Sour Alpha."

"So, what did you see?" Khloe was becoming less nervous about what the boy knew.

"I saw you guys get a motel, then you two fought, then you got in the car. After that Derek went into someone's house."

"Anything else?"

"If you're trying to figure out if I saw that kiss or not, you can just ask," Stiles shot her a look and then a smirk. "I know you got laid," He laughed to himself.

"Shut up," Khloe felt her cheeks burn as she looked away from the teenager.

"Did you like it?" Stiles couldn't help but enjoy the conversation. He got a real kick out of seeing the color in Khloe's cheeks turn a darker shade of red. "Did it feel goooood?"

"You're such a fucking child," Khloe spat, "You better not tell Scott, or I'll kill you personally."

"Why would I tell Scott, psshh."

"Because he sent you up here to see if we had sex you little bitch," Khloe pointed to the knife that was concealed underneath her jeans when Derek walked through the door.

"I think we should probably all get some sleep," He turned to the Irish werewolf, "You said you have an extra bedroom? Stiles and Khloe will take it; I'll stay on the couch."

"Oh no," Stiles smirked as he stretched out on the couch, "I've already claimed it. I don't think you two will have a problem sharing a bed, will you Khloe?"

Khloe scowled at the teenager. She knew there was no point arguing with him, and in all honestly, Khloe kind of wanted to sleep with the raven haired werewolf next to her. She'd know she'd feel much safer with him sleeping beside her. With that, Khloe made her way up the small staircase, Derek not far behind.

The bed was a good size; they wouldn't have to be touching as long as they stayed on their own sides, "I can take the floor," Derek offered, "If that'll make you more comfortable."

"No, it's fine. We slept together once," Khloe walked off towards the corner of the room, her back facing the werewolf, and stripped herself of her shirt. Derek felt the desire to grab the young woman and toss her down on the bed, but he fought it, trying to tame the animal.

Once Khloe had her bra removed and placed on the ground, Derek ripped his shirt off and held it out towards her back, "Here."

Khloe whirled around, exposing her bare chest, to which Derek looked away quickly, not wanting the desire to grow anymore. Khloe slowly lifted her arms above her head and began to pull the shirt over her bare breasts. The young werewolf gulped as the girl took another step towards him. He could see his arms reach out in front of him, grabbing the brunette's waist and pulling her into him. His lips went straight to her neck, kissing her pulse point. Khloe let out a moan of pleasure as she grabbed a fistful of the young werewolf's hair. Derek allowed himself to fall backwards on the lumpy bed and rubbed down the girl's sides while she began to unbutton the werewolf's pants. Derek ripped his shirt off of the girl and tugged on her belly button ring with his teeth like he had the night before, followed by kissing her stomach until he rolled himself on top of her. Khloe nibbled on the young werewolf's shoulder just as the door began to open.

"Oh, oh my God!" Stiles shrieked as he quickly closed the door. "Hey, if you guys could just put on some clothes, I have a question."

Khloe screeched as she reached down to grab the dark shirt Derek had let her borrow and slid it on over her messy hair. Derek walked over to the door and opened it, "What," He growled at the teenager.

"Oh God, sorry, just trying to get over being scarred for life, but uh I was just wondering if we were going home tomorrow because you know my dad is the sheriff and all-" Derek slammed the door shut and walked back over to the bed, where Khloe was tucked under the covers.

Derek slid under the patched quilt and stared at the ceiling. He was just about to have sex with _Khloe Parker_ again. The first time he thought he was just being lustful, but throughout the day he began to _crave_ the sensation of the young brunette fulfilling his sexual needs.

No, that wasn't how he felt. He didn't feel anything about Khloe Parker. But, he knew that was a lie. Derek knew he constantly felt the need to make sure the brunette was safe.

Derek rolled over facing the wall; he could feel the young girl's back gently brush against his every time she took a breath of air. He could get used to falling asleep to the sound of her rhythmic heartbeat, it soothed him.

* * *

The sound of a polyphonic ringtone jerked the brunette awake as she looked around the room for the cause of the noise. That's when she heard the young teenager's voice in the room below say, "Hey Scott."

Khloe's heart stopped as she heard her cousin's name. She turned to face the sleeping werewolf, who was deep into his sleep, and then decided to make her way down the stairs.

"You'll never guess what – Oh Khloe! Hi! What- what are you doing awake?" Stiles tried to cover the phone with his free hand.

"I could be asking you the same question," The brunette reached out towards the dark haired teenager, snatched the phone, and threw it out the open window. "I will kill you."

"Come on, that phone cost me a lot," Stiles whined as he watched the rain hit the ground outside. He knew he phone probably wasn't going to be able to be used again.

"Go the fuck to sleep," Khloe snarled as she made her way back up the stairs. As quietly as she could, Khloe opened the door, trying to prevent the creak from waking the sleeping young man. She began to walk the couple feet back to the bed, when two small red lights caught her attention out the window. She blinked, only to see the two beams had disappeared from the forest. Shaking her head, she got back under the blanket, and began to find a comfortable position with disturbing the werewolf.

When she had finally found a spot, a low growl caused her to jerk her eyes back open. She tried to convince herself that Derek had just stirred in his sleep, that was until she heard it again, this time from the corner of the room. Daring herself to check, Khloe turned and saw the silhouette of a large wolf like animal with beaming red eyes. Khloe gasped, but when she blinked, the creature was gone. Convincing herself her mind was playing tricks on her, Khloe tucked the blanket up to her chin, waiting to fall asleep.

Then, Derek began to stir, but instead of waking, he rolled over, facing the brunette's back and draped his arm around over her. Khloe smiled to herself as the young werewolf rested his chin gently on her shoulder. She loved the feeling of his breath hitting her neck, it made her feel safe. It actually gave her a feeling she hadn't felt since she realized her dad was never coming back.

And she liked it.

* * *

Khloe stretched her arms out before her, rolling over to see Derek still asleep next to her. The light from the sun shone into the room, causing her to shield her eyes. She'd considered waking the young man, who had his face shoved into a pillow, but decided she'd let him sleep.

After brushing her teeth, Khloe made her way into the hallway, suddenly realizing she was the first one awake. Khloe lethargically made her way down the stairs, rubbing her eyes as she went. As soon as Khloe's foot hit the tile, she felt a slippery substance beneath her. Looking down, she noticed a trail of red blood leading out the window and into the woods.

Khloe felt her heart drop into her stomach as she ran into the living room, "Stiles?" She called frantically running around the small house, "Stiles?!"

* * *

_**Authors Note: Alright guys, so school starts tomorrow *wish me luck*, and I'm going to try and write chapter 8 before I go to sleep, but if it doesn't get posted, I'll try for tomorrow!**_

_**Thanks for reading :)**_

_**- Victoria **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said, I was like having issues yesterday, and I wasn't all pleased with the chapter. But, I think this one's pretty good! Hope you like it! :) **_

* * *

_**My Body is a Cage – Chapter Eight**_

Khloe felt her heart drop into her stomach as she ran into the living room, "Stiles?" She called frantically running around the small house, "Stiles?!"

The young brunette darted up the small staircase as quickly as she could, threw the door open, and began to violently shake the sleeping werewolf. "What?!" Derek growled as he rolled over on his bare stomach, hiding his face in one of the lumpy pillows.

"Stiles is missing, and there's blood leading to the woods!" Khloe shook the dark haired young man's arm frantically as she tried to pull the muscular man out of the bed.

"Go look for him," Derek muttered into the pillow as he tried to block of the girl's whines.

"I am not going into those damn woods alone when there's a sadistic werewolf pack trying to find my ass!" Khloe gave the werewolf another shove.

"Fine," Derek growled as he tore the warm blanket off of himself and sat on the edge of the bed. He could hear the young brunette's heart beat rapidly increasing as she turned her head towards the window. The young werewolf grabbed the girl's hands and stroked her thumb with his, "Khloe, don't worry, we're going to find him."

The brunette looked down at the werewolf's strong hands that were wrapped around hers and felt instantly better. "Can we just go?"

Derek made his way over to his small duffel bag and grabbed a new shirt and jeans. "Can I brush my teeth first?"

"Stiles could be dead or dying and you want to _brush your teeth_?" Khloe couldn't believe how unconcerned Derek was being. Though she hadn't known the kid very long, she felt the need to make sure he was okay. Plus, his dad was the sheriff, and she really didn't want to deal with the law enforcement.

Derek quickly ran a tooth brush over his teeth and then made his way past the young brunette and into the hallway. Kegan was standing over the blood, looking out the window. "Where'd that young one go?"

"Khloe," Derek began as he turned to the girl, "I want you to know I seriously don't want you out here, but I'd feel better knowing you're with me than here by yourself."

The brunette smiled and leaned towards the young werewolf on the balls of her feet, "Admit you like me coming along."

"I would but you usually fuck shit up wherever you go," Derek made his way towards the door, "Is there anything here with Stiles' scent on it?"

The other two looked around the room, if they hadn't known any better; they could have been in the house alone, without Stiles. Derek stepped back inside, "There's nothing in his car except for candy wrappers and porn," Derek tossed the trash and magazines down on the table, "So, I guess we'll follow the blood trail until it ends, then Kegan you can go one direction and Khloe and I will go the other."

"Now Derek," The Irish werewolf began as he took a step towards the brunette girl, "I know you're all big on protecting her, but maybe you should leave the young lady with me?"

Derek shot the werewolf a dark scowl, "I think I can look after her just fine, nice try though," The raven haired werewolf placed his strong hand on the small of Khloe's back as he guided her through the door.

Derek led the way, keeping Khloe next to him at all times, until the red trail finally ended about twenty yards into the forest. "Kegan," Derek pointed towards the west direction, "You take west, and we'll take east."

The Irish man nodded, and headed in the direction as commanded. Khloe turned to Derek, "Why should we split up?"

"Because," Derek quickly glanced over his shoulder to see how far back the werewolf had gotten, "I don't want him around."

"Why? He's your friend," Khloe was a little glad Derek had sent the Irish man away; she was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable with his flirting gestures.

"Kegan's not my friend, I just knew him growing up. Besides, I don't like the way he acts with you."

"Not getting a little possessive, are we?" Khloe asked mockingly as she shot the werewolf a sideways glance.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I just don't feel comfortable with him hitting on you, okay? He's nearly fifteen years older than you," That was partially true, the real reason was Derek didn't want Kegan making moves on the young girl when he felt he should be.

"Maybe I want him to hit on me," She smirked at Derek. She could nearly _smell_ the jealously Derek was trying as hard as he could to hide. "He's pretty attractive, and the Irish accent, mmmm…"

"If you're into guys like him," Derek shrugged as he pushed a large branch out of his way.

"You know, I bet he's good in bed. He looks like he'd be good in bed," Derek's nostrils flared as Khloe continued; "I bet he likes it pretty wild and rough too, and I'm up for that."

"Trust me," Derek chuckled, "You're not up for wild _werewolf_ sex. It'd probably kill you."

"Are you saying that I'm not allowed to have wild rough sex? For your information, I might happen to like it rough."

Derek smiled to himself as he stuck his tongue in his cheek. "I know you do."

The young brunette rolled her eyes and decided it would be best if she changed the subject, "You don't think they're going to…_kill_ Stiles, do you?"

"They'd actually be doing me a favor if they did," Derek was still pissed about the teenager hitting his car; he still hadn't even gotten a chance to inspect the damage. Khloe slapped the werewolf's arm as he rolled his eyes, sighing. "No, they're not going to kill him."

"How would you know that? Oh my God, what if they bite him?"

"Trust me," Derek began as he lifted his nose in the air, "They want nothing to do with him."

"Then why would they take him?" Khloe was confused as to why they would even bother kidnapping Stiles when she, the one the pack wanted, had just been upstairs soundly sleeping.

"They're probably going to torture him," The dark haired man shrugged, "See what information they can get about you out of him, or the option I'm fearing the most, they're using him as bait to get to you."

"Then why did you bring me along?"

"Because I'll be able to protect you."

"Not against a whole pack," Khloe was seriously considering running back to the comfort of the small house, it seemed like it would have been a better idea for her to stay there. For the first time since her dad died, Khloe Parker was scared.

"Don't worry, it's only about three of them," Derek sniffed the air again as he made a turn next to a fallen tree.

"How can you tell?"

"I only smell four scents, and one of them belongs to Stiles I think, Kegan should smell it too, he'll probably get there before us, since we're walking."

"Derek," Khloe began, her voice shaking a bit, "What if they try to kill us?"

"They will try, and that's why you're going to get out of there while I fight them off."

"You could die Derek."

Derek stopped in his tracks. "I know."

Khloe shook her head, "No, I won't let you. I am not going to let you die; I'm not losing anyone else."

"I wasn't aware that you already had me."

Khloe didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to admit it, but she'd be devastated without the young werewolf around. It was strange, considering how much she used to hate him. The brunette was amazed at how much her feelings had changed in two days. "I just don't want you gone, okay."

Derek didn't like the feeling that was building up inside of him. The young brunette's words made him uncomfortable. She cared about him way more than she should, it was a feeling he couldn't exactly reciprocate. Yes, he'd felt the need to protect the young girl, but if he failed, it wouldn't be the worst thing that ever happened to him. He wouldn't mourn; it wasn't like she was family, and most definitely not his mate. In fact, Derek wasn't even concerned about whether he ever had a mate or not. It wasn't his number one priority; it wasn't like he was planning on having pups or anything.

"Well you shouldn't," Derek snapped.

Khloe was a bit taken aback by the young man's words. "Well I'm sorry I don't want you to die."

"I don't understand why it matters, we're not mates. We're not even friends. Yeah, we had sex once but that means nothing Khloe," Derek wasn't exactly sure where all his anger towards the girl was coming from, but he raised a valid point; Khloe was nothing to him, as he should be to her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Khloe shoved at the young werewolf's chest. "This morning you're holding my hands telling me it's all okay, and now you're just being a total asshole."

"Why do you even care? I mean, you're just some fucking human."

"You don't fucking know anything about me!"

"Well I do know that you killed some random guy's dad and that your dad was hunter. In case you haven't noticed, werewolves don't exactly like hunters."

"In case _you_ haven't noticed you didn't even know my dad."

Derek had had it, the young werewolf shoved the brunette into a nearby tree, "In case you haven't noticed, I don't really give a shit about you or your family."

The brunette's nostrils flared as she shoved the werewolf away from her as far as she could. Derek was caught off guard by the girl's sudden strength, as he staggered a few steps backwards. "I'm going back to the house, actually I think I'm going to call a cab and go back home," Khloe turned on her heel and began walking off the way they had come.

Derek reached out and grabbed her arm, to which Khloe managed to jerk out of his firm hold, "You're not leaving my sight."

"Why do you even care? I'm just some fucking human," Khloe used the dark haired man's words against him as she whirled around and started walking through the green wilderness.

"Khloe Parker don't you fucking dare walk off," Derek threatened watching the girl continue to walk off away from him.

The brunette raised her hand to make an obscene gesture to the young werewolf, "Fuck you Hale."

Derek caught up to the girl in a matter of seconds and grabbed her wrists. "Stop acting like a child and get back over there."

"You're the one who's acting like a child; you just started attacking me out of nowhere! All I said was I just didn't want you to die!"

There is was that same feeling from before that caused Derek to boil with rage. "I don't need you to care about me," The werewolf growled through clinched teeth.

"Good, because I don't," The blue eyed girl snarled as she tried to push past the fuming man, "Just let me fucking leave Derek!"

There they were back to where they started; hating each other with a burning passion. At that moment, Khloe didn't even care about Stiles missing, Scott finding out about their little _mistake_, or if Derek lived or died.

The werewolf felt the fire burn inside of him as he glared at the brunette, half of him wanted to rip her throat out, while the other wanted to have hot angry sex with her. When the girl tried to make her way past him again, he grabbed her hips and kissed her as hard as he could. The brunette tried to pull away, but was sucked in by the deepness of the kiss.

Derek shoved the girl into a tree, not breaking the kiss, and placed his hands on both of sides of her, as he deepened the kiss. He tried to make himself stop, but the harder he tried to resist it, the more he wanted it and apparently vice versa. Khloe wrapped her legs around the werewolf's hips; she hated herself for it, but hated the young man more. She twisted her fingers in his hair as he began to suck on her pulse point, forcing the girl to release a loud moan. Derek rubbed his hands up and down the girl's sides while trying to fight the animal within him. He knew what he was doing was wrong, and he was going to hate himself for it later, but he just moved his lips down to the brunette's collar bone and nibbled softly.

Khloe began to fumble with the hem on the bottom of Derek's dark shirt until he abruptly pulled away. "No," He untangled the girl's legs from around him as he shook his head. "No I can't."

"Then why the hell did you start it?" Khloe panted. She couldn't stop telling herself that she enjoyed the pleasure he'd brought to her, no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

"Because I'm not getting involved with you again."

"Fine, you know I don't even need you Derek Hale, they're plenty of men out there that I'd rather have."

"Good, then when we get back to Beacon Hills, go get them because I don't want to spend any more time with you," Derek growled as he adjusted his shirt, "We need to go find Stiles."

"Fine," Khloe snapped as she followed the werewolf through the forest. She couldn't help but hate him so much. He played with her, made her think he wanted to protect her, but now that she saw how he really felt, Khloe was glad she didn't get involved. Though she couldn't think of another man that had pleasured her the way Derek had, she knew she'd be able to find someone.

"You guys," The pair heard the distinct voice that came from the Irish werewolf, "I found a small shack down that way, and I smell the young one inside."

"What are they?" Derek asked as he began to follow the older werewolf through the forest.

"Luther and his two betas Cyrus and Dallas, you'd be surprised at how trained they are, it's incredible actually what Luther's got going on here."

"Can we fan girl about the Wells later? There's a teenager boy who got kidnapped by psychotic werewolves out there," Khloe rolled her eyes. It was actually almost _offensive_ to her that Kegan would talk highly of the pack.

"There it is," The Irish man pointed to a small wooden shack nearly twenty yards away from the trio.

"I don't hear Stiles," Derek noticed. He shifted his ear in the direction of the small shed and concentrated until he could pick up the teenager's heartbeat. "He's probably unconscious."

Derek was just about to step forward, when Khloe pushed him back. "No, I'm going in."

"Why the hell should I let you go in?" The werewolf snapped still fuming from the fight.

"Because it's my fault he's in this mess, I'm the Parker here."

"If you go in there Khloe, you're not coming back out."

"At least I'll go doing the right thing for once," Khloe took a step towards the small shed when Derek pulled her back.

"Tell her this is crazy Kegan," Derek turned to the older werewolf, pleading that he would be able to talk the brunette out of doing something stupid, "How do you think Stiles would feel knowing you _died_ for him?"

"He'd probably be happy Derek, he's a teenage boy, he's not going to really care."

The raven haired werewolf shot the young girl a dark scowl, "If you go in there you better hope that you die because I'm going to kill you."

"What are you not getting from this Derek? This is what they want! They want me to come, if I go, then you don't have anything to worry about, Stiles go free, everything's okay."

"If you die, everything's not okay. People are going to miss you. How do you think Scott's going to feel knowing that he had been an asshole to you the last few days you were alive? Melissa will be devastated. You're going to hurt more people than help."

"Derek, if Luther doesn't kill me soon, he's going to start wiping everyone I care about off the map."

Derek shook his head, suddenly wishing he hadn't been so horrible to the young girl just minutes before. "Look, I know I said some awful things, but…"

"You don't have to say anything," Khloe looked away from the werewolf and began to play with her fingers nervously.

"Khloe," Derek took a step forward, tilted the young brunette's chin up, and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, and couldn't help but notice how different this kiss had been from all his others. This one was slow, passionate, and actually made her a little weak in the knees.

Khloe pulled away from the raven haired man's lips and turned facing the shed. She knew what was behind the wooden walls waiting for her wasn't good. She knew the moment she breathed in the shack's saw dust air, it'd probably be her last.

"Luther," Khloe stopped dead in her tracks, wide eyed, "Cyrus and I are going out."

"Hurry back," The brunette heard Luther growl. She took a deep breath and slipped inside the small shack. Luther had his back facing the young girl, while Stiles was strapped to a small table, totally unconscious. Khloe had just made her way to the teenager when Luther spoke, "Khloe Parker, how I've been waiting for this moment for years."

The dark haired man turned around, smirking darkly, "So you're the Luther Wells I've heard _so_ much about?" Khloe instantly recognized the man, not from her life, but rather her dreams. Ever since her father's passing, the man would come to her dreams, torturing and maiming her. He would make the young girl suffer in all ways possible; ways Khloe hadn't known at all were plausible. The dreams had always felt so real, they were so bona fide and clear that they mixed in with her memories, preventing her differentiating the real from the fake.

"You know, ever since I heard about your father's passing, I couldn't wait knowing I only had _one more_ Parker to kill, and then they'd all be gone. You know, interesting Parker fact for you Khloe, other than natural causes, my pack has killed _every single_ one of your relatives for the past twenty five years. Do you know how difficult that is Khloe? To wipe a _whole_ family off like that? It's difficult. But, not only is it difficult, but I like to view it as a game, if you will. Actually, killing your family has become a specialty of mine. I'm seriously disappointed though that I wasn't able to be the one to kill your _loving_ father."

"You didn't kill him?"

"No innocent little Khloe, I didn't. Trust me, if I had, I'd be rubbing it in your face. So, do you know what that means Khloe? Maybe there's not just one pack after the Parkers, maybe there's another."

"Or maybe he died naturally," Khloe couldn't help but wonder if maybe the alpha was playing her, trying to find her at her weakest.

"I doubt that Khloe, Daddy was perfectly healthy. I just wish I could have maimed him just like your mother. You know Khloe, the things I did to your mother, they were horrible. I'll say that even for a guy like me, it was just cruel and unusual. But, your mother was by far my favorite kill," The alpha laughed to himself as he began to pace back and forth between the small table where Stiles lay and the girl, "It was like a game Khloe. How many body parts could I rip off with my teeth before she finally just gave away? But because I'm just a _caring_ soul, I won't even begin to tell you what I did _before_ I tore her body to shreds."

"Aren't you just kind?" Khloe smirked expressionlessly, trying the best that she could to hide her loathing towards the man. For the first time, she actually knew something he said was true.

"You didn't even get to apologize to her, did you? I know that's been eating you alive for years Khloe, kind of like it's killing you that you never even said goodbye to your father," He smiled as he listened to the young brunette's heart rate increasing, "I can't even imagine what it would feel like to have everyone you've ever loved just _disappear._ And not even peacefully, but I know Mr. Hale out there can certainly relate. Like I always say, there is no love more compassionate as that of two lost, broken souls.

"But, I bet he hates you," The werewolf taunted, "I know he thinks your father was a horrible man, it's just what his father told him, but you know that's wrong, don't you? I'm sure people have told you a bunch of horrible things about Brian, haven't they? And, I bet you're confused because it's nothing like him. All I can say is that obviously Daddy had a plan. But, it looks like Daddy's plan is hurting his precious daughter more than helping her, because the one that should probably be on her side doesn't want her, because of what he thinks is real. But, Derek's got it all wrong, hasn't he? His father probably should have listened to yours, shouldn't he have?"

"Look are you just going to talk me to death?" Khloe asked, hands on her hips, fists clinched, "I'm here, this is what you want. Just let Derek take Stiles to the hospital."

"We'll just leave him here for a bit, that way Mr. Hale can carry both of your bodies out, instead of having to make two trips. Besides, I'm not even done mentally fucking with you yet. Let's see Mom went slowly, Daddy's a little liar, oh! What about Grandpa Carlisle? Aunt Kyra? How about your cousin Quinn. No! I know, big brother Cole. Let's see, you were four when he died, so that made him about ten, remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember you slaughtering my _ten_ year old brother you sick asshole."

"Sweetheart," He stroked the girl's cheek, but the brunette rejected the gesture, flinching away, "I've decided that maybe I'll spare you. I just so happen to like you, well, I hate you, but things can be arranged. In fact, my alpha female died recently, so I'm in search of a new mate. And, since you've got nothing going on with that Hale boy, why don't you join my pack? I know we're not the most found of outsiders, but rules can change. There's something about you Khloe. Maybe it's all the anger built up inside of you, I don't know. But you can go off and do great things. We can expand the pack, I'm sure you'd make lovely pups, look at you. You look like you were_ born_ to breed, with those hips you've got. I don't see how Hale isn't all over you all the time. But you know, you'd jump straight to alpha female, think of the life you could have. All of you have to do is say yes. Say yes and every problem you've ever had will just disappear. Just one word, three letters, one syllable. Yes."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed it! I think it's cool we finally get to meet Luther! Hope you liked :) (Also, I've deleted the original - so now this is all there is!)**

**- Victoria **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long - I've been super busy with the first week of school and I've had some pretty bad writer's block. That's why I'd like to apologize for this chapter, it's pretty meh. I think I probably rewrote this 3 times and I'm still not satisfied. I'm going to try for the next chapter to be better! :) **_

* * *

_**My Body is a Cage – Chapter Nine**_

Khloe took a step back to let what the alpha had just told her sink in. He wanted _her_, Khloe Parker, daughter of Brian Parker, his most loathed enemy, to _join his pack?_ The brunette smiled darkly as she inched towards the alpha, placing her hands on both sides of his face. "If I say yes," She twirled her finger in his dark hair, "You have to leave them all alone."

"That's all you want? Is for me to leave some humans alone?" That was an offer that was almost too good to be true.

"And Derek, and anyone else I say," Khloe breathed into the man's ear, "Do we have a deal?"

Luther's eyes transformed into an incredible shade of red, and he opened his mouth, as if he was going to bite the brunette. "You have to say it first."

Khloe gulped. She had been hoping Derek had been listening and would have run in by then, helping her out somehow. "Ye-"

Then, as if on cue, the raven haired young werewolf kicked down the door, he'd gone total werewolf mode and growled at the alpha. "Oh no, it looks like someone is a little jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Derek growled as he ran, full force at the man, and knocked him to the ground. "Get Stiles."

Khloe ran over to the small table, snapped the ropes that were holding the boy down, and threw him over her shoulder. "Kegan-"

Before the Irish man could get to the brunette, the vicious alpha had his arms around Khloe's neck, causing her to drop the unconscious boy to the ground. "You seriously think you can run away from me-"

The werewolf was caught off by his own howl as Kegan dug his claws into the back of his neck, and watched as the alpha fell to the ground. Khloe rolled over to the comatose teenager remembering a conversation she'd overheard him and Scott having once about Stiles carrying around needle full of Wolfsbane. Once she found the needle in the boy's pocket, she tossed it to Kegan. "Take Stiles to the hospital!" Khloe screamed at Derek.

"Kegan will do it; I need to get you back-"

"No, you need to do it!"

"Khloe-"

"Derek, don't. Just go," She stared the werewolf down until he draped the teenager of his shoulders and began to walk off through the dark forest.

The young brunette turned to the Irish man, who was standing over the limp body of the alpha. "You saved my life you know," She shot him a soft smile as she lightly kicked the alpha's body.

Kegan shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal, but we better get you back to the house and packed. Once his pack comes around, it won't take very long for him to get enough strength to come back after you."

The two began the walk back to the vine covered home in the middle of the woods. They began their journey in complete silence, until Kegan stated, "I heard everything Luther said, you know. What he said he did, that was horrible."

"It doesn't matter," Khloe shrugged, she was over it. Growing up, attending her family members' funerals was a more regular occurrence than family dinner.

"No, it does matter; they were your family Khloe. You lost them all to some sick bastard."

"It's horrible, I know. But, I don't care anymore Kegan. I've been putting up with my family dying my whole life, it's not anything new."

Kegan must have decided that was a good time to the end the conversation, because he shoved his hands in his front pockets and continued leading the young brunette through the woods.

* * *

The Irish werewolf tossed the young brunette a frozen bag of peas for her neck, and sat down on the couch next to her. "You know, in the woods, I heard you and Derek fighting."

"Yeah we seem to do that a lot."

"He was wrong you know," Kegan shot the young brunette a sympathetic smile; "You're not just some fucking human."

"Thank you, but I know. Trust me, Derek doesn't even know the half of it," And that was the truth. The dark haired werewolf seemed to like going around acting as if he knew everything about Khloe's family and herself, and she was dying to see his face when he found out how wrong he was.

But, Khloe shot the man a light smile. She was comforted by the fact that some near stranger actually seemed to care. In fact, she was so comforted; she pressed her soft lips against the werewolf's. The Irish man kissed back and gently laid the brunette back on the couch, massaging her hips.

Thought it was a nice sensation the man had brought to her, she couldn't help but compare it to Derek's work. Kegan was passionate, and the soft kisses he planted all throughout the young girl's body were similar to the one Derek had given before she met Luther. But, while Kegan was passionate and sweet, Derek was intimate and rough, the way Khloe preferred.

In a matter of minutes, the pairs' clothes had been dropped to the ground, and Khloe tried to convince herself that she should stay away from the dark haired young man, even if that meant less of a time in the bedroom. But, she couldn't even convince herself she enjoyed what she was doing with the Irish werewolf. She wasn't even sure she was doing it for any other reason than to attempt to make Derek _jealous_.

But, she knew that as soon as they got back to Beacon Hills, nothing that had happened on their trip would matter to Derek. He'd go back to being himself, which it seemed like he started slipping back into during the search for Stiles. Khloe was kicking herself for getting involved with him in the first place.

She knew better than anyone to stay away from shady young men.

* * *

"How is he?" Khloe asked urgently as soon as the dark haired werewolf opened the front door. "Where is he?"

Derek's nose twitched as soon as he entered the small house. He obviously smelled something he didn't like and eyed the young brunette suspiciously. "He's still at the hospital. He'll be fine, don't worry."

"Why'd you come back without him?"

"Because I can't check him out yet, you better be lucky they didn't even ask for his father," Derek made his way over to the couch, "Where's Kegan?"

Khloe pointed towards the window, "He's out putting my stuff in Stiles' Jeep. While you were out we were discussing the matter of getting home."

"Seems like you did a lot more than discussing," The raven haired werewolf scowled at the brunette as he watched the color of her cheeks redden.

"Why do you even care Derek?"

"Because he's nearly fucking thirty-five years old and you're twenty-one."

"And that bothers you _because_? We're not mates," The young brunette quoted Derek's words from earlier in the woods. Plus, Khloe had been spending the last thirty minutes convincing herself that she did enjoy sex with Kegan, and she wouldn't actually mind doing it again.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm an adult woman who just so happens to enjoy having sex with attractive men."

"Yeah, men who could nearly be your dad. Though I understand why, you're in desperate need of one."

"Look, I don't have time for your shit right now Hale," The young girl pushed past the werewolf and stood in the door frame, "I'm going now, you just make sure you get Stiles and you take care of him. Make sure you apologize for me until I get to see him."

And with that, Khloe Parker left Derek Hale standing in the middle of a foreign living room, wondering where he went wrong.

* * *

The young brunette couldn't help but feel safe with the Irish werewolf behind the wheel. She couldn't help but feel he cared for her a lot more than Derek had, even though she'd only known Kegan for a little over a day.

"No, no! You can't change that one, it's one of my favorites," Khloe giggled as she pushed the Irish werewolf's hand off of the radio.

"Metallica? I've never met a girl like you that likes Metallica," Kegan shot the brunette a sideways smirk as she pulled off into the right lane.

"You've probably never met any girl that's like me," Khloe smiled, feeling completely careless as she allowed the air entering from the Jeep's rolled down window to toss her light brown hair all around. "_Darkness, imprisoning me, all that I see absolute horror. I cannot live, I cannot die, trapped inside myself, body my holding cell,_" Khloe sang along without a care in world as she couldn't help but compare the lyrics to herself. All her life, she couldn't find a way to escape her mind. She'd tried everything. Running from her problems, trying to solve her problems, but nothing mattered. Her body was a cage.

"You're an interesting girl Khloe Parker, and I mean that in the best way I can."

"Same goes for you Kegan," She smiled at the werewolf, "You know, what's up with that pack you and Derek were talking about?"

"Eion Flanagan? If you're concerned about him coming over here, trust me, he won't. He's never left Ireland. In fact, I don't think he's ever left Greencastle."

"Then how does Derek know him?"

"He doesn't _know_ him, but since I was close to his family, they knew all about my troubles in Ireland. In fact, I used to be in Eion's pack when he was a beta. That's when Hoyt Flanagan was alive, he came over to America often and he was a good man. He's the kind of alpha I hope Derek tries to be."

"I'd love to see Derek become an alpha of anything," Khloe scoffed, "You should see his pack, it's full of teenagers."

"Well, you've got to start somewhere I suppose," Kegan was quiet for a moment, "Would you ever consider joining Derek's pack?"

"I wouldn't join anyone's pack. I'm perfectly content with the semi normal life I have now. Besides, Derek is the last person I would want barking orders at me."

"I do think he cares about you Khloe."

"He doesn't. But, I don't care. It's not like I care about him," She felt her heart rate increase, and knew Kegan had heard it.

"Maybe you do, deep down in there, and probably the same for him. Derek likes to pretend he doesn't care about anyone or anything. He was more upset about his sister's death than he's ever going to show. But, somewhere in there, there is a man, not a werewolf, but a man who actually cares about you Khloe."

The young brunette shook her head, "I doubt it. And, even if it is true, I don't want him to care about me. Because you never know with him! One second he's all big on protecting me, and the next he's attacking me for giving a shit about him, but it's whatever. I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"How are you going to explain everything to the boy's father?"

Khloe shrugged, "That's not my problem, I'll leave it to Derek."

"Tell me about yourself," Khloe was bit taken aback by the man's sudden demand. She didn't really know what there was to tell him.

"What do you want to know?"

Kegan shrugged, "Anything, I just want to know you better."

"Let's see…Every night until I was about seven, I made my father read 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf' and 'Little Red Riding Hood'. But I always made him change the wolf from being the bad guy, when he asked why I told him that I was tired of bad wolves, and I wanted to hear a story about good wolves. If things had gone as planned, I was going to go to the Art Institute of Atlanta to get a degree in culinary arts. And, in my sophomore year of high school, I got suspended for almost a month for beating the shit out of a kid that called me a slut. Anything else?"

Kegan chuckled a bit as he imagined the brunette sitting in the school's office waiting for her father to pick her up. "What's your favorite childhood memory?"

Khloe paused trying to recollect a memory from her childhood that had actually brought her happiness. "I'd have to say when I was nine years old, my dad and I were in Atlanta, and we had some time to spare, so my dad bought tickets to the Braves and Mets game. My dad and I were huge sports fans, and we used to watch all the San Francisco games before we started. And, our biggest tradition was that we'd bet on every game, winner got to eat at the pizza restaurant of their choice. Well, we hadn't watched a game in a while, and my dad said the Braves would win, but I was dead set on the Mets, which of course he laughed at me for. I mean, it's the Mets.

"Anyways, we went to the game, and I just remembered loving it so much. I hadn't been to a baseball game since when I was four in San Francisco. And, I caught one of the foul balls, and at that moment, nothing had mattered. My mom had just died months before, but the game was a great distraction. But, the Mets were losing and since Atlanta was home, there wasn't even going to be a bottom of the ninth, and the Mets were down by three. I was getting ready to face my defeat, when suddenly New York had the bases loaded, and then one of their infielders got up to bat, and hit a grand slam. Then, two more players scored and after that they struck Atlanta out. And that was probably one of the best memories I have."

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun with your dad."

"I did, he was a great guy. I haven't watched a baseball game since he died. I didn't even watch when the Giants won the World Series. You know, I could have him back for just one day, that's what I'd do. Go to a Giants game with him, just like old times."

Kegan sensed the nostalgia that was building up inside the young girl, and he decided it would probably be a good time to change the subject, "How's life in Beacon Hills?"

"It's fine I guess, I haven't been there very long. I'm living with my aunt and cousin Scott. But, it's a nice town, I still wouldn't mind getting out of there. What about you? Are you all alone?"

"Mostly, but it's no big deal."

"Why don't you have a pack?"

"That's kind of why I'm alone; I move around a lot, I just join different packs. Right now, I'm by myself. In fact, in a couple weeks I'm moving to Detroit. You could come with me if you wanted, I wouldn't mind."

Khloe wanted to accept the werewolf's offer; she'd been to a lot of places, but never Detroit. She could think of an old family friend who lived just twenty minutes away from the city. Maybe it would be nice to go off with Kegan, she could settle down somewhere possibly. But, wasn't that what Beacon Hills was for? Settling down? That was one of the whole reasons she even moved to the small California town, to try and live as much of a normal life that she could. But, it seemed like the exact opposite was happening.

"I would love to, but I need to stay in Beacon Hills. What's left of my family is there, and I'm working on gaining my cousin's trust back."

"I totally understand, I mean, you've got to settle down somewhere, right? Somewhere where things aren't as crazy."

"Yeah, aren't as crazy," Khloe repeated as she thought of all the mess that had been going on in Beacon Hills that the normal civilians would never even have the slightest clue about. That must be nice, to be totally oblivious to it all. The people of Beacon Hills' biggest problems were whether they would be late to work that morning, or if they left the casserole in the oven. Those were problems Khloe Parker would die for.

* * *

"So," Khloe's dark haired aunt began as she folded the last pastel shirt from the laundry basket, "How was it?"

The young brunette shrugged as she lay backwards on the bed, "Everything was fine until Stiles showed up."

"That's where he wondered off to," Melissa shook her head as she closed the top drawer of the dark dresser, "Where is he? Where's that Hale boy? Why do you have Stiles' Jeep? And who was the guy who drove you here?"

Khloe sighed, "Stiles got into a little trouble, nothing major. Derek drove him back in his car, and the guy who drove me is Kegan Gallagher."

"Are you seeing that guy? He's a little old for you, don't you think?"

"I don't _think_ I'm seeing him, I might not mind it. But, he's a good guy nonetheless."

"Though it kills me to say this, I'd much rather see you with Derek Hale, at least he's your age."

"I don't think I'm going to be seeing Derek anytime soon, we got into a big fight in Salem."

Melissa noticed Khloe's face drop as she sent down next to her young niece and threw her arm around her. "Did you have feelings for him or something Khlo?"

"I don't know what I felt for him, but whatever it was, it was a mistake."

"Hey, I know what it's like to have feelings for someone you probably shouldn't, trust me. I've lived it. But, here's the best part, you're not only young, but you're a beautiful girl Khloe, and if he doesn't appreciate that, whatever."

Khloe forced a smile upon her face. She couldn't help but think that it must be nice for Melissa to be able to assume that the only problems she was having were men problems. Though, men were almost the cause of all her worries.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Thank you for reading, and I'd also like to thank everyone who's reviewed - it means a lot :) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the wait, I am so busy with school! I hope this weekend to get to chapter 12! And, this chapter isn't much, and for that I apologize! But, I hope you enjoy anyways! :)**_

* * *

_**My Body is a Cage – Chapter Ten**_

"Alright," Khloe smiled at the thirty-four year old werewolf who walked step-in-step with her as they made their way down the gloomy streets of Beacon Hills. The thermostat was set to the perfect degree for an early afternoon stroll. "To enjoy your short stay at Beacon Hills, there will be a complimentary lunch, on me."

"I believe it should be the other way around," Kegan shot the young brunette a soft smile as he pulled his light sweater tighter around his body. He could say that it was more comfortable to be out and about in the Northern California weather that early afternoon, than it would ever be in the early hours of his temporary home in Ashland.

Khloe couldn't get over the Irish man's smile; it was actually kind of refreshing that she could hang out with a werewolf that didn't slouch around wearing a foreboding scowl all the time. Scott was a bit different, but there were times his expressions walked hand in hand with his alpha's.

"No, I'm treating you, who knows when the next time you're going to come to 'Hills is, and I want make sure your stay here is just as peachy as can be," The brunette shot him a light smile and couldn't help but compare her tone to those of an over enthusiastic flight attendant.

Kegan shifted uncomfortably, from all the etiquette his father had taught him growing up about how to treat women, he couldn't help but insist that he was going to pay. It seemed like the proper thing to do for a beautiful young woman like Khloe. After all the horrible things she'd been through in twenty-one short years, she deserved to be treated from a gentleman.

"I'd really prefer to pay, you deserve it."

Khloe smiled at the man's consideration, but couldn't help but disagree. She hadn't done anything special or worth an award. But, the Irish man's kind words made her feel like maybe for once she was important. "No, seriously Kegan. I am paying and that's that."

Khloe Parker was a stubborn one; it didn't take a genius to figure that one out, so Kegan decided there was no point in pressing the issue with the young girl any further. If he continued disagreeing, Khloe would just come out on top anyways, it seemed like most of the time she did. Most of the time.

"So, where the beautiful Khloe Parker be taking me?"

"I've decided to give you a little taste of Beacon Hills, there's this really great diner down the street, I just went there the other day for the first time. You seriously have to reconsider if you know what a good burger is after you've tried theirs."

After a few more minutes of walking through the gloomy streets, the pair finally reached the rather small diner. Inside, the warmth from the heater created a slight toasted feeling against their skin and a small tingling sensation in their toes.

There were booths that lined the walls starting from the right, working their way around until the array of red leather cushioned seats reached the double door that lead to the small kitchen. The interior of the room was filled with about twenty small, rounded black tables with matching chairs.

The company was scarce, the only people who sat in silence, enjoying their meals, were the diner's regulars. An older man in a tan overcoat sipped his coffee as he flipped through the pages of the Beacon Hills newspaper. A middle-aged man and a young blonde haired boy sat across from each other on the right side of the building, smiling and telling jokes as the red head waitress delivered their delectable looking hamburgers.

"Cute place, isn't it?" Khloe asked with a smile as she slightly bumped into the older werewolf's side, snapping him out of the serene trance the small diner had put him in. The young brunette made her way to a young blonde woman standing at a small bar, hovering over the open tray of a dated, presumably late 1980s, cash register. "Bethany, right?"

The blonde girl in her early twenties snapped her head up, facing the young brunette before her. "Yeah," She gave a soft, warming smile, "Kylie?"

"Close, Khloe."

The blonde shook her head to herself, and appeared to be mentally punishing herself for forgetting the brunette's name, as she shoved the few green bills she'd been holding back into the register. "Sorry 'bout that," The girl spoke with a slight accent that always raised questions like if she was from Texas, "What can I get y'all this fine mornin'?"

Khloe exchanged a glance with the older werewolf that accompanied her to the small diner, she then turned her attention back to the young blonde, "I'll have a burger, hold the tomatoes and pickles."

After the two recited their orders to the girl so she could jam numerous buttons on the old register. She had to ask the pair two more times as she cursed under her breath about the damn register acting up. Then, Khloe and Kegan made their way to one of the booths and sat on opposite sides.

"Have you gotten a chance to talk with your cousin?" Kegan asked as he opened the rolled napkin filled with silverware next to him as a young waitress grabbed two coasters and placed two mugs full of steaming, rich coffee.

The young brunette reached for a small, pastel yellow package of sugar and began to stir her non decaf drink with the thin black stirrer. "No, I have a feeling he's avoiding me. He spent the night at his girlfriend's house, but he can't run from me forever."

Khloe didn't understand Scott's behavior towards her. It wasn't as if she had done anything wrong, there was just a bit of misunderstanding on Chris Argent's part that hopefully one day in the future Khloe would be able to explain. But, Scott was a stubborn teenager, a trait that obviously came from his father's side of the family, also a trait Khloe had gained from her mother. She could kind of see where her cousin was coming from, he was a werewolf, and Argent had told him she was raised a hunter. That could definitely lead to bigger issues.

"I don't think he's going to want to forever, one day that boy'll come to his senses. He'll see what a great cousin he's been gifted with, and he'll appreciate everything."

"Enough about me and my problems, when are you leaving for Detroit?"

The werewolf shrugged. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the move, but he couldn't stay in one place for more than six months, it was Gallagher code in the United States. Being a migratory werewolf wasn't the easiest thing to do, especially if Kegan happened to get attached to someone along the way, but it was what was best.

"Probably tomorrow, we'll see how things go," Kegan was dying for the young brunette to accompany him on his journey. She was a beautiful woman that he wouldn't mind making his mate. For a twenty-one year old girl, she seemed much older. That was probably from her being forced out of her childhood by a psychotic werewolf pack.

Khloe obviously sensed the longing in the Irish man's voice; she had to admit that going off to Detroit and traveling around the country, possibly even Ireland, would be amazing. But, every time she felt the itch that arose in the werewolf's words every time he spoke of going off, the brunette couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to Derek, who she had made an effort to stay away from the past twenty-four hours. She'd left him to find for the chatterbox teenager alone, and tried to distance herself from the incident as much as she could. She could only hope the raven werewolf conjured a plausible lie to feed to the sheriff. She knew he did, he always did.

Khloe and Kegan spent the rest of the time in the small diner chatting about various casual conversation topics like how nice the weather was, if Khloe was interested into looking for a career, and if there were any nice houses available for her on the market. Then, after tossing a five dollar bill on the slightly cracked black table, the pair left the warm greasy spoon and made their way back into the crisp air that awaited them outside the clear doors.

The rest of their time together hadn't really been eventful; the two went out to the Beacon Hills strip mall where Kegan bought himself a new watch which he had to settle with a bronze colored one, having to stay away from silver. Khloe couldn't help herself from eyeing a sleek leather jacket from across the aisle, and knew she had to at least try it on. The fit was perfect and the zippers were in all the right places, it was more in style than all her others and went perfectly with a soft gray v neck she had bought a few months prior to moving, and she'd never taken the tag off.

After stopping inside a small bookstore with a built in coffee shop, the pair left with Khloe a new selection of books to read and two lattes. The young girl had always been fond of reading, but it was seldom she ever got the chance to lift a book. There were two things Khloe loved most, coffee during the autumn season and the smell of new books. Those were two things the brunette rarely got to enjoy, and the little things started to become more like occasions.

When the two finally ended their journey and made their way back to the brunette's cousin's casual suburban home, they found it empty, as it was only two o'clock and Melissa was at work, while Scott was at school.

Dropping the few shopping bags, and their clothes, Khloe led the werewolf down on her bed, planting soft kisses from his forehead to her shoulders. The passionate sex scenario wasn't what the young girl had been used to, but she couldn't say that she didn't like it. It was a nice change from her regular actions. She had lost her virginity when she was sixteen, and never regretted the event once. The heart necklace softly hit her chest as she played back the night in her mind, and couldn't help but smile. But, she quickly snapped out of the memory, feeling that it was wrong to imagine sex with a past lover while another man was inside her.

Khloe had never imagined herself with an older man, and it was very different from the young men she usually hooked up with. Don't get the wrong message; Khloe Parker was not a whore, a _tad_ promiscuous maybe, but definitely not a whore. The young girl enjoyed the sensation and felt no guilt in having a few sexual partners; it was not a thing to be ashamed of in her eyes.

Suddenly, every muscle in the brunette's body relaxed as the sensation that ran through her caused her to release a series of pleasurable moans. "Der-" She had started to say but caught herself before she could add the rest of the other werewolf's name. All she could do was silently hope Kegan hadn't heard, which even if he did, it wasn't like he was going to say anything.

The young girl lay all tangled in the sheets, mentally punishing herself for nearly saying another man's name in bed. Not just _any_ man, she had almost moaned the name of a man she couldn't decide whether she wanted to fuck or snap his neck.

* * *

Khloe had took her walk of shame as she led the Irish werewolf down to the front door, wearing only an oversized t shirt she had snatched from a one night stand a few years ago, and a knee length pair of black sweat pants that fit her perfectly.

"I had a good time," Kegan awkwardly scratched the side of his neck as he shifted from one foot to another. It was obvious he had heard the brunette's mistake in bed, how could he not? He was gifted with the something unwanted ability of supernatural hearing.

He couldn't blame the girl though; it wasn't like he really expected her to fall in love with him. Derek had gotten to her first, and even though things hadn't ended so well with the pair the previous day, it was clear there were still unresolved feelings on Khloe's part.

He wasn't blind, or born yesterday, he could basically _smell_ the sweet aroma the young girl gave off every time the younger werewolf came into her presence. Even when they were fighting, he knew there was something underneath all the anger. Kegan couldn't help but feel sorry for the brunette though, she obviously had feelings for someone who just couldn't reciprocate them. Well, it was clear that Derek _did_ feel something, the desire that he tried to keep hidden behind his soft grey-blue eyes was too strong.

It was almost another case of young skinny love, but the two obviously weren't shy. Khloe Parker, though the Irish man had only known her for a short period of time, was one very outspoken young woman, who obviously did not care for other people's opinions on her.

"Yeah, me too," Khloe could nearly _feel_ the awkward feeling in the air as she grabbed the side of the door. "Make sure you come back before you go, I want to say goodbye."

Kegan nodded slowly, making sure he flashed a soft smile before he made his way silently out the door. With the Irish werewolf out of sight, Khloe made her way into the kitchen to begin a pot of tea from the new mix she had bought before she'd left for Salem. After she placed Melissa's kettle on the stove, the brunette heard the onomatopoeic pitter-patter of the rain hitting the windows.

Letting the tea sit for a moment, the young girl made her way back up to her room, switched her clothes into something more appropriate, since her cousin would be home from school in less than an hour. There was a comfy cardigan lying on her small closet floor that went well with her sweat pants.

Khloe heard the cry of the kettle and made her way down the creaky stair case to receive her warm beverage. The brunette reached for one of Melissa's china tea cups, grabbed one of her new books, _Pride and Prejudice_, which she was surprised she still hadn't read. The copy was new and the girl had to hold in the urge to sniff the fresh page.

She had spent thirty minutes reading and sipping her tea in silence, when the front door opened and two pairs of footsteps followed. Khloe tossed the book on the small coffee table, threw herself off the cushioned sofa, and made her way to the kitchen.

Scott eyed his older cousin as she made her way past him, obviously pretending not to notice he had arrived. Scott couldn't help but think that was immature of her, she had ran away to another state with his alpha and managed to let his best friend get injured during the journey, and didn't even bother to apologize.

That's when he smelled something that made him question his cousin's morals. _Had she had sex with Derek_? But, the werewolf's scent was nowhere he could smell, and the brunette reeked of another man. Scott was a bit glad that his cousin wasn't seeing Derek, but wasn't sure how comfortable he was with the girl having sex with random men in his house.

But, there were other issues to address. "Khloe, sit down and talk to me."

"Nice to see you too Scott," Khloe's eyes drifted from her kid cousin to the other teenager, "Hey, Stiles, how are you feeling?"

The boy didn't look bad; he didn't appear to have any serious injuries. Stiles wore a busted lip and had a few scrapes and cuts along his cheeks and arms, but other than that, he seemed okay.

"Oh you know," The young boy shrugged, "just trying to get over the fact that I was kidnapped by some psychotic werewolf, shouldn't take too long in therapy."

Khloe crinkled her nose and smiled sarcastically, "Glad to know everything's fine."

Scott was done playing around; he wanted to know exactly what had gone down in Salem. "Khloe, sit your ass down and tell me what happened."

Khloe shot her younger cousin a look; she wasn't pleased with him bossing her around. She was an adult, as he was a child, and he didn't have the right to command her to anything, whether he be a werewolf or not. But, it did seem fair to tell Scott as much as she could, and it probably wouldn't hurt to have Stiles there.

The brunette sighed, dumped the remaining portion of her tea down the drain, poured the rest of the kettle's contents down with it, and pulled out one of the wooden kitchen chairs. She wasn't exactly sure where to begin, what to say, or how much to say.

"What do you want to know?" Khloe folded her arms on the table, propping her chin against her palm. She waited for Scott to exchange a glance with his partner in crime and then chose the chair across from the brunette.

The dark haired teenager shrugged, he wasn't exactly sure where to begin. "Who is Luther Wells?" That was a good starting question, and one that Khloe could answer.

"Luther is…He's an alpha. I told you about how his pack has been trying to wipe out my family forever; well he's not going to stop until I'm dead. I don't know much about him, and I just met him for the first time."

"Did he kill your dad?"

Khloe paused. She didn't think Luther had killed her dad, what he had said in the shack was true, if he had killed her father, she wouldn't have heard the end of it. So, the brunette shook her head. "I don't think so."

"What happened to Stiles?"

"Yeah," The talkative friend piped in, "What happened to Stiles?"

"Luther wasn't even going to kill you Stiles, you know. He just wanted to use you as bait to get me to come to him," Khloe sighed, but was relieved knowing Stiles was never hurt.

"So, when you met him, what did he want?" Scott asked. Seeing his cousin's face drop, he knew it wasn't good.

"He…He wanted me to be his mate."

Scott was surprised. He couldn't even imagine his cousin with another man, nonetheless an alpha that was trying to kill her. There seemed to be some underlying trick within the words, but Scott obviously did not know the alpha to be able to judge.

"What happened to him? How did you guys get away?"

"Well, Derek had come in to save me or whatever, and then I managed to get Stiles out, then Kegan, the other werewolf, stopped him. We used the Wolfsbane Stiles carries to put him out for a bit."

Scott was silent. There was a part of him dying to know what was going on between Khloe and his alpha. That was one of the reasons he had sent Stiles up there to spy, and he felt terrible about it, knowing his best friend had gotten hurt in the process. But, since Stiles had been okay, and there was no reason to fret about the sheriff getting any more upset after the lie Derek had made up, Scott figured it was time to ask.

"What's going on with you and Derek?"

Khloe didn't know how to respond, there wasn't really anything going on. No, there wasn't _anything_ going on at all. No matter what Kegan told her, Khloe just couldn't believe that the raven haired werewolf cared about her. He had told her she was just some _fucking human_ and he had said it himself that it's not like they were close or anything.

But Khloe knew she wanted something there. The hole inside of her was too big for Kegan to fill, though she was trying to convince herself he could. It seemed like her _good_ times spent with Derek were the times the hole seemed to be filled in. Being happy with the werewolf brought on a sensation Khloe couldn't understand. She couldn't even name the feeling he brought her.

The brunette wasn't exactly sure of her feelings for the man, but she knew she was still pissed at him for the things he said. Though she had spat some pretty bad things as well, she couldn't help but blame Derek. He was the one who started it since he wasn't able to accept the fact that there was someone out there who actually gave a shit about him.

The whole thing about Derek made her pity him more than she was pissed at him. It wasn't his fault he couldn't trust anyone anymore. It wasn't his fault he couldn't accept that someone out there cared. It wasn't his fault his house burned down. But, it's not like anything she ever said was going to change his mind. No matter what Derek might think, he was a good guy. He might not feel that way about himself. He might look into his reflection, look into his light orbs and see a burning passion filled with hate, but whatever he felt for himself, Khloe almost felt determined to change his mind, whether he was going to accept it or not.

"There's nothing going on with us."

"That's not what Stiles said."

Khloe shot the teenager a sharp glare, if looks could kill, the boy would have been dead. "Seriously Stiles? Now I have to kill you."

"You also have to get me a new phone, just saying."

"I'm not getting you a new damn phone after you told Scott what I asked you not to tell!"

"Chill," Stiles rolled his eyes, "Seriously, it's not like Scott really cares or anything. I mean, you two had sex _once_ and almost twice. You guys aren't together or anything."

"But they might be one day!" Scott jumped up from the table and slammed his palms down on the wood. "Maybe it starts with this, maybe one time having sex is all it takes. What if you two end up being mates?!"

Khloe's eyes widened as she walked over to her younger cousin, trying to calm him down the best that she could. "Scott, why would it bother you if I saw Derek?"

"If he was normal, I wouldn't care. But, in case you haven't noticed, he's a werewolf."

"In case you haven't noticed McCall," Khloe wrapped her arm around the dark haired boy's shoulders, "You're a werewolf too."

"Yeah, but you're not going to be having sex with me anytime soon!"

Khloe smiled as she backed away from her cousin and went back to her seat. She stared at the teenager with a serious face. "But tell me the truth Scott, why don't you want me with him? You were really upset when I said I was going to Salem with him, in fact, you were so upset you sent your best friend up to spy on us."

Scott shrugged, "I just think it would be weird if my cousin was dating my alpha."

Khloe smiled again, "Your eyebrows are wiggling."

"Fine, I don't want you with him because what if you two, for some reason, fell in love. Derek would want you as his mate, and he'd want you to join his pack. That would mean he'd have to bite you Khloe. I don't want you to have to live this life. I want you to not have to worry about the Argents or getting caught, I just want you to be a person."

Khloe's smile faded as she let her cousin's words sink in. He was just concerned. He didn't want his own family to suffer like he had to. But, how little Scott knew actually amused the brunette. "Scott, this is just a hypothetical situation you're stressing about. I don't think I'm going to ever be anything to Derek, but even if I was, things would be all okay."

Scott seemed to relax, but he couldn't help but still feel nervous about the whole thing. The thought of Derek releasing his fangs on his older cousin made him feel an uncontrollable hate for his alpha over a thing that probably wasn't going to happen.

"Just do me a favor, stay away from him," Scott shook his head, trying to erase the image of the brunette struggling to hold herself in on an aphotic full moon night, "Derek has a lot of…personal issues, I don't want you to deal with them too."

But that's what Scott didn't know, Khloe was already living Derek's problems too.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the serious lack of action in this chapter! And also sorry for no Derek! He should be in the next chapter though :) **_

_**But, thank you for reading! :)**_

_**- Victoria **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'd like to apologize for how many typos were in that last chapter! I didn't even notice, I'm sorry - I went back and corrected them earlier today, but they still haven't shown up on my computer. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

_**My Body is a Cage – Chapter Eleven **_

It had been six days since Khloe and everyone returned from Salem. Kegan had decided to stay a few extra days due to bad weather in Detroit. During that time, whenever everyone at the McCall house was out, Khloe would invite the Irish werewolf over for a little one on one time. Usually, the pair would end their time together with a passionate, lingering kiss at the front door before Kegan made his way back to his motel.

Khloe hadn't seen Derek for six days.

She couldn't help but wonder what he was up to, she knew four days wasn't much, but a lot of things can happen in four short days she learned. Derek was probably spending all his time with his pack, who Khloe had still not met yet. She knew they were young, and still required a lot of training. She had heard Scott speak of an abandoned train station hide out where Derek was staying, it might not hurt to drop by.

No, it _would_ hurt to drop by. Khloe had come to the conclusion that she did have feelings for the young werewolf, no matter how many times she tried to push them away with the Irish man's company. She didn't want to care about Derek; he was the last person she wanted to be with, but also the first. At night, when Khloe lay tangled in her sheets and quilts alone, she couldn't help but remember the feeling of the young man next to her. She wanted that feeling of his strong arm draped around her again like the night in Kegan's home.

Khloe's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a blaring car horn. She shook her head, clearing her mind free of the memories and feelings, when she noticed the light had turned from red to green. Tapping the pedal of the accelerator, Khloe made her way down one of Beacon Hills' windy town roads, she was out to get needed supplies for cooking dinner that night.

Khloe's last time at the small corner store, her Sedan had broken down and had to turn for Derek for help. The night before, Chris Argent 'exposed' her to her cousin, and she had to resort to Derek for help. The young girl was starting to get tired of needing Derek's assistance.

After finding out the Argent had let his guard down on her, she felt much safer being out and about alone. The middle aged man obviously had bigger concerns or maybe no concerns at all. But, at least that was one less thing Khloe had to worry about. She had too much on her plate already, it was only going to be a matter of time until Luther and his pack made their way to Beacon Hills to come for Khloe. She needed a plan, she…needed some help.

"Khloe," She heard the familiar mumble of the young werewolf from behind her. The young brunette turned to see the man standing, a plastic bag hanging from his left hand, his car keys in the other. He was sporting his dark leather jacket and one of his grey v neck t-shirts. The young werewolf stood awkwardly, as if debating whether or not staying and talking was a good idea.

He looked tired, Khloe noted, more so than usual. He was obviously stressing for the arrival of the pack, and probably stayed up until the wee hours of the night searching for a plan of action. Or, maybe he was just having trouble sleeping. Maybe he didn't care about Khloe being in danger of some pack. Maybe Khloe Parker was the least of his concerns.

Khloe was just about to turn back around to go into the store, when Derek gently reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. "Khloe, I need to talk to you."

"Why?" She snapped. She knew the whole thing was just going to end with Derek getting angry, her getting angry, or both.

"Please, will you just talk to me? Can we go back to the house?"

Khloe stared at the young man, there seemed to be something _different_ in his tone. It was as if he had been _longing_ to talk with the young girl. His soft eyes told the same story, and Khloe had to give in.

"Fine," Khloe got back inside the black interior of her car, while Derek was already zooming off down the town roads in his Camaro. Derek had beaten her back to the McCall house and was standing, his back propped against the driver's side door, when Khloe pulled up. "What do you want to talk about?" Khloe asked as soon as she stuck the key into the lock, _lefty loosey, righty tighty_, and then held the door open wide enough for the young werewolf to enter.

"Khloe, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? No, don't even start there with that sorry bullshit Derek. Because, one second you're making me feel like you actually care about me, and then the next you don't care whether I live or die. I don't want to feel conflicted anymore."

The raven haired man took a step towards her. Khloe's first instinct was to back away from the werewolf, but fought the urge.

"Khloe, there was never a time where I didn't care if you were alive. That's my biggest goal right now, to keep you alive."

"You said that same shit before."

"I know I did, and I know I said some things in the forest…" Khloe knew he wanted to apologize, but sincerely apologizing wasn't exactly in Derek's nature. It wasn't like she had been expecting an apology anyways, and she would have been a lot better off without one. "But, the things I said they…were wrong. I don't think you're just some human; you're much more than that. And, I don't care if you're seeing some other guy, it's better for you. And, that's why I'm here."

"You're here to tell me you want me to continue having sex with Kegan?"

Derek nodded, refusing to make eye contact with the brunette. No, he didn't want Khloe doing _anything_ with the Irish man; she wanted her to be doing those things with him. But, he cared for her too much to let her. "Khloe, I don't want you to ever want me for anything, I'm not good for you Khloe, I'm just going to hurt you."

Now it was her turn to take a step towards him. Derek kept his eyes on the ground, trying hard to fight the urge to pull her in for a deep kiss like the one in the forest.

"Derek," Khloe placed both of her hands on both sides of the werewolf's face. "Do you want me?"

Something inside Derek forced him to jerk away from the brunette's touch, as he took a step back, inching closer to the door. "I can't do this Khloe. Khloe, you need to go with Kegan, you need to go to Detroit, and you need to never look back. It's much safer for you if you're on the move, Kegan will be able to protect you Khloe, and he'll take you as his mate. You can be happy for once Khloe. It's what's best and I know you know it."

The young brunette was taken aback from the man's words. He _wanted_ her to leave, but not for himself, for _her_. But, he had been right about one thing, going off with Kegan would probably be the smart move. Being constantly on the move would make it much harder for the alpha to track her. Especially if they went off to Ireland, or anywhere. But, Khloe wasn't about to leave Beacon Hills, leave her only remaining family, to go off with a man that she didn't want. The man she wanted was standing before her, urging her to leave everything behind.

The brunette shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here in 'Hills."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Dammit Khloe, seriously. For once, please do what's best for you."

"What's best for me is here in Beacon Hills."

"Khloe, what's so great about living with your cousin and aunt? What's so great about being trapped in a cage of trees and knowing that the good life is so close? What's so great about Beacon Hills?"

Khloe shook her head and took a step towards the werewolf, he was beginning to sound naïve and it was driving her crazy. "The thing that's so great about Beacon Hills," Khloe smiled softly as she placed her hands against Derek's cheeks, "is you."

Before Derek could respond, or even back away, Khloe had her lips pressed against his. The young man knew to pull away, but everything felt so right, he kept it going. Instead of breaking the kiss, he grabbed the young girl's hips, pulled her into him, and kissed her as hard and passionately as he could.

Khloe broke away from the man's mouth and began to kiss from behind his ear to his jawline. Between howls of pleasure, the werewolf grunted, "Khloe…you…have to stop…"

The young girl brought her face back in front of his and smirked, "Don't count on it," Khloe wrapped her legs around the werewolf's hips and twisted her fingers in his hair kissing him as hard as she could.

That was it, Derek quit. He wasn't going to hold in the urge anymore, he was just going to let his emotions take the best of him and enjoy what he was being given. Having that decided, Derek gripped the girl's backside tighter and made his way up the creaky stairs, until he pushed Khloe's bedroom door open with his foot and tossed the young girl onto her bed. He continued to suck on her pulse point, forcing her to let out a series of pleasurable noises until she couldn't take it anymore and pulled the werewolf away from her neck.

Khloe reached down, tugging on the hem of the young man's v neck until he ripped it off, revealing his chiseled stomach that Khloe ran her tongue over causing Derek to release a soft growl. The young werewolf tore the girl's top off, pinner her down to the bed, and ran his tongue over her stomach, just as she did to him. On his second trip, he gently tugged on her belly button ring, which he had discovered that the action turned the girl on.

After their pants had been removed, using his teeth, the young werewolf tore the girl's lace panties across the room, along with her bra, followed by a soft _thud_. Taking in the girl's naked body, the young werewolf planted kisses starting from the tops of her breasts, all the way down to the inside of her thighs. The brunette squirmed a bit as she dug her nails into the man's back, nearly screaming with pleasure.

They had been going at it for a while, and Khloe realized how much she had missed the feeling of Derek on top of her, it was a feeling the brunette _craved_. She still wasn't sure if what was happening was real or not, but as soon as a rippling sensation tore through her body, leaving her body completely at ease, she had no doubt the event was genuine. She let out a loud moan into the werewolf's ear, which he returned with a howl, obviously feeling a pleasurable sensation as well.

Khloe threw herself back against the only pillows remaining; most of them had been knocked onto the floor, along with all the blankets. Things hadn't gotten pretty rough, a lamp had been knocked over and there were a couple of tears in the sheets. Parts of her body actually ached, but it had been worth it. The physical pain was nothing Khloe couldn't endure.

Derek plopped down next to the brunette, his chest heaving up and down. He propped his head up with one arm and draped the other around the young girl's hips. Derek pressed his nose against Khloe's neck and took in a deep breath. "Mmmm…"

The brunette rolled onto her side to face the young man, her bare breasts pressed against his pectorals, which were still rising a bit higher than normal. Khloe took one of her hands and stroked the werewolf's stubble. "You've got to not leave here hating yourself."

Derek locked his soft grey-blue eyes with Khloe's bright ones and kissed her softly. "And you've got to not smell like another guy."

Khloe smiled softly as she pressed her lips against the werewolf's. As soon as they pulled away from the lingering kiss, Derek reached out, placed a lose strand of hair behind the brunette's ear, and stroked her cheek.

"You're beautiful Khloe."

The young girl felt the blood rush to her cheeks and was sure that Derek could hear her heart rate increase.

"Khloe."

"Khloe, wake up."

"Khloe."

Khloe groggily opened her eyes. The sun was shining bright into her small room, and then remembered Derek. The brunette frantically threw her arms next to her, searching for the muscular body, but only felt the cold side of the sheets. "Derek?"

"Derek?" Scott's voice asked. He didn't smell Derek anywhere, and assumed that his older cousin must have just been dreaming about the young werewolf, which kind of made him uncomfortable. "No, sorry it's just me."

Khloe sat up; her bra was a bit twisted underneath her grey tank top. She look to her right, and noticed the broken lamp had been repaired, or not even broken at all. All the pillows, blankets, and sheets were still on the bed and it dawned on her she had been dreaming about the young werewolf.

She remembered going to the store that morning, but Derek hadn't been there. Derek hadn't come over to the house, he had never admitted to truly caring about her, and they hadn't had that passionate round of sex.

Khloe hadn't seen Derek for six days.

"The weather has cleared up in Detroit," Those were Kegan's first words as he made his way into the McCall home.

Khloe had been trying to convince herself the whole day that she had never met with Derek. But, the dream had felt so _real_. She'd catch her brain slip up by asking her if she remembered how Derek had called her beautiful or when he said his biggest goal was to keep her alive.

That was the part that hurt the most; Derek hadn't said any of that.

As far as she was concerned, Derek could hate her. He might never want to see her again. He hadn't made an effort to communicate with her sense the trip, but that was understandable. She had left him all alone without explaining herself.

Now it was Khloe who began to wonder where things went wrong.

"Well, I see you're eager to leave," Khloe observed as the older werewolf shot her a look she'd known Derek to wear often.

"I'm just done with this town; Derek is all on my case asking me when exactly I'm going to be leaving. He can be a real asshole sometimes, he's lucky what I did didn't kill him. Good thing you're seeing me rather than him."

"Excuse me? You hurt Derek? Is he okay?!"

"I guess he'll be fine, but that doesn't matter. I'm about to pack-"

"No," Khloe spat. "You just told me you fucking hurt him, what the actual fuck. And what made you think I'm seeing you?!"

Kegan took a step back, but a fire lit in his light eyes, "Khloe, c'mon. You know he doesn't give a shit about you. I was just telling you all that to make you feel better about yourself. He doesn't care if Luther rips you to shreds! It won't matter to him! _You don't matter to him!_"

The words rang through Khloe's ears as she took a deep breath, trying her hardest to hold in her anger. "Well, I don't care if he cares about me or not, I know that I care about him. Now, if you don't tell me where the hell he is, I will fucking kill you."

"You seriously think you can kill me? In case you haven't noticed Khloe, I'm a werewolf."

Khloe smirked and reached into her pocket to reveal a small syringe filled with a unique purple liquid. The werewolf stepped back as Khloe allowed a small drop to fall out of the needle. "Tell me where he is."

"The…the abandoned train station…"

Khloe pushed past the Irish man and looked back at him before running to her car, "When I get back, you better have already fucking left. Oh, and don't you ever come back."

The young brunette slammed her driver's side door shut and took off down the dark road. She had driven past the train station before, so she had an idea of where to go. As she made her way down the empty road, going a little over the speed limit, she could only hope that Derek was okay. She knew he would heal, but she still felt the need to check on him.

The green forestry flew past her window as the abandoned station came into view. The brunette threw herself out of the obsidian Sedan and found the entrance to the train station. The place was boarded up and it made sense that Derek had chosen the place for his hideout.

"Derek?" Khloe called as she ran through the deserted building, "Derek?"

The young man was standing over an old chest, he turned around, eyes wide, obviously surprised to see the girl. He was wearing a grey wife beater that had no traces of blood. The young man looked perfectly fine, except for the brooding scowl that he always wore.

"Khloe? What – how did you get here?" Derek tossed a dark t-shirt he had been holding inside the trunk, closed it, and took a step towards the brunette, "Are you okay? Your heart is pumping like hell."

"Kegan, he said he'd hurt you. He told me you two got into a fight and you were dying."

A quick smile flickered across the werewolf's face, but it vanished quickly. Khloe wasn't even sure that it had happened; the only clue was that his soft eyes weren't as hard and cold as they had been before.

"Kegan and I did get into a disagreement, but I'm an alpha – if anything bad were to have gone down, I think I would have been okay."

Khloe was beyond pissed at the Irish man; he had tried to turn Derek against her. He wanted to play innocent and try to pull off Derek attacking him. He wanted to play the hero and cast Derek as the villain.

"So, you're okay?"

"Yeah."

Khloe felt a wave of relief wash over her, but then, standing there before the man she truly cared about, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Though she didn't want to admit it, Derek had helped her a lot more than she had helped him. The brunette couldn't bring herself to meet the dark haired man's blue-grey eyes and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Derek, I'm sorry," The young girl blurted out before she could stop herself. If she had left without saying anything, whether the werewolf wanted to accept it or not, it would have killed her.

"It's fine," That was all Derek said. _It's fine_.

"That's it? Seriously?"

Khloe felt the anger wash over her again, she could have just left. She _should_ have just left. It was clear that the young man did not care about the girl's apology. The brunette decided it had been a waste of her time to even bother checking if Derek had been okay.

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that you were wrong?"

Khloe's shoulders dropped. "No…I just want everything to be okay."

"Then fine, everything's okay."

"I thought that you were dying Derek."

"And that's stupidity on your part."

"You know what, I don't care," Khloe had turned on her heel, ready to march out of the train station, when something held her back. The brunette whirled around to face the young man. "Actually, you know, I _do_ care. I dragged my ass out here to make sure that you were fine. I didn't want you to die. And you know, it kind of pisses me off that you just won't let me care about you. I get it, you made a mistake and someone got the better of you, but that's over with Derek. I'm not Kate Argent, okay. I'm just a girl who cares for someone way more than they care about her."

Derek was silent for a moment; he was trying to think of how to word what he was dying to say. The few words he had wanted to tell the girl for nearly a week caused an itch inside of him that he seemed like he couldn't scratch.

"What makes you think that?" Nope, those weren't them.

"Because I tried that day in the forest to come up with a way to say I care about you. I didn't want you dead then, and I don't want you dead now. But instead of just being happy, you attacked me for it. That's why I know you don't care about me."

"Khloe, sometimes your ignorance genuinely surprises me," Still weren't the words he had been holding in.

"I'm not the stupid one here Derek, it's you. There's someone out here that cares about you. And you know, for the first time in a long time, I'd like to hear someone say it back."

"I care about you Khloe," _Ah, there they were_.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Wow, Kegan was kind of a little bitch in this chapter, wasn't he? Hopefully we won't see much more of him! But, anyways, like usual thank you for reading! :)**_

_**- Victoria **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Note: Hi guys! I don't know if I'll be able to update this week because of school and stuff, but I will try! :) Also, I got some really nice reviews and I would like to thank all of you - it means a lot :) 3**_

_**Anyways, enjoy chapter 12! **_

* * *

_**My Body is a Cage – Chapter Twelve**_

The young girl took a step back from the dark haired werewolf, he had said he'd cared for her before, but there was something different about the five words he had managed to utter. A sense of security washed over the girl as she found herself wanting to jump into the werewolf's arms. Thankfully, she fought the urge and stayed where she was, feet planted to the ground.

"You do?"

Derek had had a hard enough time sputtering out the sincere words and now the brunette wanted to hear them _again_? Yes, he cared about her. Yes, he was going to try his absolute hardest to protect the young girl. And yes, he cared enough to repeat himself.

"Yes."

Khloe felt a grin stretch across her face; Derek had been the first man to tell her he cared about her since Grant when she was sixteen. _Grant_. A lump suddenly grew in the brunette's throat as the heart necklace that hung around her neck suddenly felt as if it weighed 100 pounds.

"_Look, Grant, I seriously don't have time for any of this," Khloe snapped at the brunette boy with the piercing green eyes. "If I don't do my World History homework, Dubose will have my ass okay."_

"_You can do your homework later, trust me, what I've got to say is more important."_

"_What can possibly be more important than my school work?" Khloe smirked as she rolled her eyes and placed her large text book in between herself and the teenager. _

_Grant looked up at the brunette and tried to lock his forest eyes with hers. Khloe was too invested in reading short summaries and various facts about the War of 1812 to even bother with the teenager. The brunette boy narrowed his eyes as he examined his young girlfriend, she had been way too involved in her school work, in fact, that's what she had wanted to do most of the time, school work. It was a bad habit, a sickness even, in the boy's opinion. _

"_Can I just have your attention for five minutes? Five minutes isn't going to hurt anyone."_

_The young girl sighed as she playfully rolled her eyes and smiled softly. "Clock's ticking."_

"_Well, when I was little, my father was an alcoholic who abused me, and my mother was addicted to heroin and was never around...-"_

"_Wait, Grant, are you seriously telling me your life story? I have homework to do."_

"_I'm going to get to the point, I promise. Just don't interrupt, okay? Anyways, my parents had never told me they loved me. I was living with that for nine years of my life, I wasn't sure that I was going to be able to love anyone ever; they had scarred me pretty well. Well, shortly after my ninth birthday, I was taken away from my parents and entered into the foster care system. I was only in the program for two weeks until my current family adopted me. They were aware of my mental issues with love and trust, and they helped me work my way out of it. I'm able to tell people I love them now, but it takes a lot of thought. And, Khloe, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I really care about you."_

_Khloe dropped her pencil, gaping at the young teenager. "I wouldn't say that if I were you, people who get close to me tend to die." _

"_Then I guess that's a risk worth taking."_

"Khloe," Derek took a step towards the brunette, snapping her out of one of her favorite memories. The werewolf placed strong right hand on the girl's shoulder, "I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe from Luther."

Khloe shook her head. "No, I don't want that kind of pressure on you."

"No. I'm going to, okay. I want you to stay here for a bit, okay? You can tell Melissa whatever you need; I'll feel much better knowing you're here with me. Plus, the others will be here after school as well."

Khloe glanced around the worn down station, it wasn't exactly the most ideal place to stay. She much rather preferred the comfort of the warm bed Melissa had provided for her. Plus, she had already left for four days before, how would Melissa feel about her going off again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it'll be the best thing. Isaac stays here during the nights, it's kind of his home, if I'm not around I guess you can bond with him," Derek was about to turn around and continue rummaging through the wooden chest again, "But not _too_ much bonding."

Khloe smiled and shook her head as she decided it would be a good time to run by the house and grab a few things. She noticed it was a bit cold in the train station, so her new leather jacket would come in handy. She actually wanted to change her clothes as well; the brunette felt the need to make a good first impression on Derek's pack since she would be hanging out with them a good bit.

At the McCall house, the young girl stuffed a small duffel bag full of enough clothes for nearly a week and threw a couple of other odds and ends in the bag. She made sure to check that nothing of value was left behind, before grabbing a bright yellow Post-It note explaining to Scott that she wasn't going to be home that night and there were leftover sandwiches in the fridge. She also asked he tell his mom she was spending the night with a friend and if she could call her on her cellphone sometime so she could explain why she wouldn't be back for a bit. Khloe also made sure to tell Scott to drop by the train station if he ever needed her. Ending the note with her cursive signature, Khloe locked the door and headed back to the abandoned station.

* * *

"Khloe," Derek led the young brunette towards a trio of teenagers. "This is Isaac, Erica, and Boyd."

Isaac was a tall kid, taller than Derek, but lacked the same muscle mass as his alpha. He had light brown curls and stood hunched over. He seemed to come across the friendliest of the group, as he was the only one who waved to the young girl.

Erica was a blonde haired teenager with tight fitting clothing. She had her breasts pushed up as high as they would go, and greeted the brunette with an expressionless scowl. She obviously had better things to be doing than meeting some random girl Derek had managed to develop a grade school crush on.

Boyd was tall, strong looking boy. He came across as the most laid back of the trio, while the other two teenagers were sporting leather jackets, like their alpha, Boyd seemed content with wearing a blue crew neck t-shirt and jeans. Khloe could already tell she liked him more than Erica since he greeted her with a warming smile.

"Who is _she_?" Erica rolled her eyes. One she wolf was enough for the pack; she wasn't particularly fond of any other garbage Derek was considering dragging in.

"This is Khloe Parker, she's Scott's cousin. She's actually going to be staying here for a little bit, so let's all be nice, okay," The last bit of Derek's comment had obviously been targeted for the blonde teenager for she rolled her eyes and walked off to the corner of the hide out to work on late Geometry homework.

The other two teenagers parted ways, each going to another side of the station and pulling books out of their backpacks. The whole scenario was actually kind of cute and Khloe couldn't help but smile as a small crease formed on the tallest werewolf's forehead as he scribbled furiously on a worksheet.

"So what, they all sit there and do their homework and you play pack daddy and help them?" Khloe thought about Derek leaning over one of the teenager's shoulders helping them with that seemingly impossible mathematical equation.

"No."

"What if they need help?"

"They don't ask for it."

"Well, it looks like that one could use it," Khloe began to walk in the direction of the curly haired teenager, plopped herself down on the ground next to him and smiled, "Need some help?"

Isaac took his eyes off of his paper and scowled. "Yeah…I don't even understand why we have to study history. It's boring."

"No, no that's where you're wrong, history is fun."

Khloe had a passion for a lot of things, cooking, coffee, new books, biker boots, and history. She was always fascinated with learning about the things of the past. History was always her best subject and school, and at one point she had considered going to college to become an educator. The brunette had always found an interest in the Holocaust and the Civil War – those were her strong suits and she couldn't help but notice the young boy was studying the north and south war.

Isaac shot the brunette a look, what was possibly so _fun_ about the Civil War? Nothing. "Well, could you help me then?"

Khloe smiled as she took the curly haired boy's paper from him, "What problem? 10? Alright, where did the largest cavalry battle of the war take place? Any idea?"

The young boy shook his head; why in the hell should he know any of this shit? Sometimes he wondered why he hadn't dropped out of school yet, it seemed like a much better choice than being forced to study worthless shit he wasn't going to need in five years.

"Brandy Station, Virginia," Khloe smiled as she handed the paper back to the tall teenager. He looked at her, wide eyed, wondering how she could possibly know that.

The two spent the next twenty minutes on the worksheet, and Khloe knew all the answers varying from where T. J. "Stonewall" Jackson died to what an abatis was. It was times like these that Khloe had wished she had gone to college; the brunette couldn't help but feel overjoyed when the tall boy's eyes lit up with confidence whenever he got a question correct.

The young girl left the boy to work on his English reading to see what the alpha had been up to. Derek had been sitting silently, organizing the wooden chest and tossing out some of its materials. The young man sat in a pile of broken chains and rusty shackles. There was one in the shape of a circle with various bolts and screws sticking out of it. The inside was coated with a dark red substance and Khloe didn't even want to know what form of torture the headband had been used for.

The brunette sat across from the werewolf, crisscrossed, and grabbed one of the demolished links, toying with it. The two sat in silence for a moment until Derek spoke, without looking at the young girl. "You're really good with them you know."

"With who?"

Derek grabbed the tattered rag beside him and grabbed the blood stained headband, trying to scrape off as much of the red coating as he could. "The kids, or Isaac at least," Derek's eyes drifted to the curly haired werewolf in the corner who was focused on his reading, "He doesn't have any parents, I think it'll be nice having you around for some kind of parental structure."

"You're concerned about him?"

Derek finally met the brunette's luscious eyes. "He's in my pack."

"So what, you want me to take him in or something? I mean, I'm only twenty-one Derek, I have no experience with kids, nonetheless teenagers."

"I don't want you to adopt him; I just want you to look out for him, ok? I'm not willing to play pack father all the time."

Khloe smiled playfully, "So you want me to be pack mama?"

Derek didn't return the grin, he instead kept focused on cleaning the band, "Don't worry about the other two, they have families to turn too. Besides, Erica's not the most passionate of the group anyways."

"I noticed."

They spent the rest of the time in silence; Khloe sat occasionally walking around the hideout, helping the teenagers with questions on their work. She thought about what Derek had told her about Isaac and felt sorry for the boy, especially when the other teenagers got to go home, and Isaac stayed behind in the station.

There hadn't been an official training session that day, but Isaac had insisted that Derek teach him some new moves, which the alpha hadn't been too eager to do. After various attempts of the curly boy trying to master Derek's skills, he eventually quit. The boy slouched over to his corner and pulled out a large book and began flipping through the pages.

Derek had made his way to his own corner of the abandoned station and started his evening work out that consisted of more chins up and sit ups than the average person needed. The brunette watched as the werewolf's muscles flexed each time he pulled himself up on the metal bar that had originally been part of a complicated plumping structure.

Then the brunette felt the familiar grumble of her stomach, it was past eight o'clock and she had skipped lunch that day. She made her way to the alpha, who didn't even bother to look at her while he changed activities from chin ups to lifting homemade weights that he'd obviously ripped from the walls.

"What do you have for food around here? Do you guys even eat? I mean, you still have to eat right?"

Derek shrugged and rolled his eyes, "I don't know, look around – there might be some crackers and water somewhere."

"Alright, I'm going to treat both of you to a good meal, alright?"

"We're not leaving the station."

"Come on, you've got to live a little ok," When Derek didn't answer Khloe turned to Isaac, "Fine, I'll take him out."

"You're not taking him anywhere."

"Look, you said you wanted me to take care of him, treat him like my own, let me treat the kid."

The young werewolf rolled his eyes and looked towards the curly haired boy. "Fine, but be back before ten thirty."

"Are you seriously giving me a curfew?"

"Are you seriously judging an alpha's decisions?"

Khloe smirked and made her way to the tall werewolf. She told him she was going to treat him to a cute Italian diner down the street and that he could have whatever he wanted on the menu. Isaac got excited, and Khloe knew it would be a nice change from eating the stale crackers that Derek had bought from the small corner store.

The restaurant was warm and friendly. Soft Italian music played in the background while tables filled with laughing customers crowded the small area. The place smelled of toasted garlic bread and hearty spaghetti sauce. The ambiance made the restaurant feel as if you were visiting a small town in Italy and decided to stop in for a bite of authentic Italian cuisine. But, though it was not authentic Italian cuisine, it was a small Italian joint in Beacon Hills, and it would have to do.

Isaac and Khloe were seated by a young blonde man sporting a dark red apron at a table by the window. The restaurant wasn't crowded, since it was nearly eight-thirty. Isaac ordered a Coca Cola while Khloe decided to settle for a glass of red wine. She'd noticed there had been numerous inflatable mattresses around the hide out, and if she was going to be sleeping on one of those, a glass of wine might ease her throughout the night.

Khloe had begun talking about how well Isaac had played at the lacrosse game she had gone to before she'd left for Salem with Derek, when she realized Isaac's attention continued to fade in and out between her and a young blonde teenager across the room. The brunette smiled and couldn't help but think it was cute when the tall boy's cheeks flushed at the sight of the young girl look his way.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"I don't have a lot of experience with girls," The curly haired boy admitted sheepishly. He couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful girl. Her name was Natalie and she sat in front of him in his history class. She had the most adorable dimples and the sweetest laugh. The girl was smart as well; Isaac would always overhear her friends complimenting her on passing every test their teacher handed out.

"Well, what about Erica, she's a girl."

Isaac rolled his eyes, "Erica's different – she's in my pack, I'm forced to be around her because of werewolf code or whatever."

Khloe sighed; she didn't have experience with not being able to get people, or being shy around the opposite sex. In high school, if Khloe was ever attracted to someone, she would just start a conversation. But, it was apparent that the young werewolf had a self-esteem problem that the werewolf abilities had not yet fixed.

"Just go up to her and say hello, she seems like a nice girl. Remember, you're a big bad werewolf now."

"She'll just ignore me like my own mother did," Isaac couldn't help but remember all the times growing up his mother had left the house for weeks at a time. He remembered all the times his own mother took money out of his college fund so she could booze herself up. Isaac was nine years old when his mother left and the abuse from his father became even stronger and more regular. His parents had left scars, both physically and mentally, on the boy that he wasn't sure he would ever be able to love or trust someone again.

"Not every girl is going to treat you like how your mother treated you, or even your father."

Isaac sighed, "Yes they will."

"I'm not."

Isaac lifted his blue eyes off of the table and allowed them to meet Khloe's. He felt a sudden sense of security that he hadn't felt his whole life. There was something comforting about the brunette's presence and at that moment began to feel a special connection with the girl. Not romantically, but almost like a mother-son bond. A bond he'd never gotten to share with anyone before.

The curly haired boy smiled and took one last glance towards the blonde girl, "Alright, how do I look?"

Khloe smiled and she could feel the self-confidence forming inside the boy, "You look great, now go knock her off her feet."

The young girl watched, grinning ear to ear, as the lanky teenager made his way over to the blonde girl's table. The girl greeted him with a warm smile and gestured for him to take the seat next to her. The whole scenario reminded her of the day she met Grant, but the brunette quickly shook the memory out of her brain. Grant brought back past feelings she had spent years trying to banish.

The feelings that Grant had brought her though, weren't as strong as the one's Derek had delivered. With Grant, the feelings had been more…peaceful and passionate, but with the raven haired werewolf she felt more secure. During her times with the werewolf, Khloe had actually considered finally letting go of the heart necklace and moving on. But, something deep inside of her was holding her back. There was something she was waiting for unconsciously that the brunette hadn't gotten yet. Maybe she was waiting to meet the right one for her. Maybe she was waiting for Derek.

"She wants to meet with me again," Isaac was all smiles as he took his seat back at the small table, interrupting Khloe's thoughts.

"See, I told you not every girl is the same. You gotta just embrace things."

"And you're right, thank you Khloe. This whole thing, it means a lot."

"Don't worry about it kid," The young girl stood as she tossed a tip on the table and she and the teenage werewolf exited the Italian joint. Khloe had to admit that maybe Derek had the right idea having her play the role of Isaac's 'mom'. She wasn't sure how she had felt about it at first, but after spending some time with the young boy, she was even willing to adopt the kid as her own. Maybe playing Pack Mama wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Khloe had never thought about kids, but the curly haired boy made her wonder. But first, she had to find the right partner.

"He's asleep," Khloe whispered as she made her way over to the alpha. While they were out he had managed to repair most of his chains and manacles, while the demolished ones were set aside in a corner of the hide out.

Over her shoulder, the brunette took another glance at the sleeping teenager. The curly topped boy seemed even younger in his sleep, and she couldn't help but not think he was adorable. Watching the sleeping boy made Khloe realize how tired she was.

Derek had obviously sensed the drowsiness on the young brunette since he pointed to a large mattress off towards the corner of the room he had been working out in earlier. "I only have two, so you can sleep on that one."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I don't need it."

That's when the dark circles under the alpha's eyes became more prominent. It had looked like he hadn't slept in days, and Khloe knew he was dying for a good night's rest. So, she grabbed his hands and dragged him towards the large cushion. The two fell back with a soft thud and Khloe stroked the side of the werewolf's face.

"You need some sleep Derek."

"You do too."

"Now that you're beside me, sleeping won't be much of a problem," Khloe reached down and stripped herself free of her V-neck, revealing a satin black bra. She wasn't in the mood for sex, no she was too tired for that, but she caught the young man taking in the tops of her breasts and she giggled.

"Goodnight Derek," The alpha looked up at the girl's eyes just in time for her to press her lips against his. The brunette had caught the werewolf off guard, but to her surprise, he kissed her back.

After the short kiss, Khloe rolled over, pressing her back against Derek's chest. The young man draped his arm around the brunette and snuggled his chin into her shoulder, taking in her scent.

"Goodnight Khloe."

* * *

_**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I like Derek's sweetness at the end! Also, I'm not sure if there was ever a mention in the show about what happened to Isaac's mother, and if there was, oh well! But anyways, thank you for reading! :)**_

_**- Victoria**_

* * *

_**"You may never understand this affliction,  
Although you feel the effects you feel.  
Bruised now, body and mind you feel" - Elliot Smith **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long for this - it's been a busy week! I'd like to say this chapter isn't the best, but I certainly hope the end throws in an interesting twist!**_

_**Also, I've noticed whenever I go back to edit something in a chapter, I doesn't show up on my computer – ever. I don't know if it's the same for you, and I greatly apologize.**_

* * *

_**My Body is a Cage – Chapter Thirteen**_

Khloe had woken up to the smell of fresh bagels, apparently during her sleep Derek had gone out and bought bagels for himself and the young girl. The pair had entered the torn up bus inside the hide out and sat at one of the built in bus's tables. The early breakfast was spent in silence, since there wasn't really much to talk about. It wasn't like Derek was much of a talker anyways.

After finishing their early meal, Khloe discovered Derek had nothing planned for the day, so the young girl suggested they brighten the station up. The darkness was beginning to overpower her and cast a dark shadow over the brunette. Derek merely scoffed at the idea of decorating, but the girl insisted. Khloe had invested a nice amount of money from her father, and her other deceased family members, and she offered to upgrade the beds. It bothered her to know that Isaac was sleeping on the floor each night with a single blanket. Plus, if she was going to be staying there and sharing a bed with the alpha, she wanted a much bigger, and more comfortable, sleeping space. The brunette could already feel the pain in her lower back just from thinking about sleeping on the mattress.

The young girl dragged the werewolf out to Beacon Hills' furniture store and they grabbed the cheapest bed frames, but with comfortable cushions. The whole event seemed so _normal_. Khloe and Derek could have just been an average couple shopping for furniture for their first home together. Of course, that was not the case and the pair was not an average couple, not even a couple at all.

The young man decided that buying at least two blankets for the bed wouldn't be such a bad idea, especially if sharing the bed with the brunette was going to be a regular thing, they would be needed. He realized that the young girl had a bad habit of snatching the covers throughout the night.

Back at the hide out, Derek set up the beds and tossed the extra mattresses to the side, hopefully never having to use them again. While Derek was building, Khloe had been preparing BLTs using ingredients she had managed to snatch while out and about with the werewolf. They ate lunch together, also in silence, and Derek couldn't help but think about how _relaxing_ the day had been. He actually enjoyed spending _normal_ time with the young girl.

"Don't you get lonely here when the pack is at school?" Khloe asked as she tossed her remaining bread crumbs into a plastic bag.

The alpha shrugged, being alone is what he actually preferred, it was a feeling he'd become accustomed to. "It doesn't really bother me."

"Well, you should be glad that there's someone who wants to be here with you, you should probably take advantage of that," Khloe tried to hide her smirk and the desire in her eyes, but Derek caught on. The young brunette wanted sex. He could hear her heartbeat rising as he stood from the train's seat and made his way towards her. The young man grabbed the girl's hips and pulled her into his muscular body. He realized his actions were a bit out of character, but the brunette had been right, they were alone and he should take advantage of the time before the pack returned.

Derek's hands went straight to the girl's jeans and he unbuttoned them swiftly, letting them fall to the floor. Khloe repeated the action with the werewolf's pants and then she fumbled with the hem of his dark shirt. The young man ripped it off, as the brunette did hers. Derek wrapped the girl around him and threw her down on the new bed they'd bought earlier that morning. The alpha had managed to find a packaged condom in Erica's corner of the hide out that must have fallen from her purse the day before, and Derek didn't care whether she was going to need it or not.

Kissing the girl's neck once, he realized he wasn't in the mood to fool around with the extra kisses and sweet love bites, so the werewolf tore off the rest of his clothing, along with the brunette's and shoved himself inside of her as hard as he could.

The young girl moaned with pleasure as she allowed the alpha to take full control. He rocked his body against hers as he allowed low growls to release from his throat. Khloe felt her fingernails dig into the alpha's back, but knew that Derek probably wouldn't have even felt a thing.

The young man eventually rolled over, allowing the brunette to grind on top of him for a bit. She'd lean over and plant a small kiss on his jaw line, suck on his Adam's apple, or nibble gently on his shoulder. The raven haired man felt the low growl from within his chest vibrate against his ribs as he swiftly took the girl by her hips and took control once again.

Things were just starting to get rough, when the pair rolled off the bed, Derek's back hitting the hard floor with a soft _thud_. He groaned at the light pain that filled his upper back and opened his eyes to find the brunette laying on top of him giggling. Derek smirked as he twisted around, pressing the girl's back against the cold concrete. They hadn't even bothered to get back up on the bed, until both peaks were reached, leaving the young pair panting heavily.

Khloe bent over and retrieved the tangled sheets off of the floor, wrapped one around her naked body, and plopped back down on the new bed. Derek inched his way between her legs and placed his hands on either sides of the brunette, kissing her softly. The young girl was just about to wrap her arms around the man's muscular neck, when he pulled away and began searching for his clothes that had been strewn about the hide out.

Khloe sighed, so much for trying to be a bit romantic. The brunette pushed herself off of the bed, retrieved her various articles of clothing, and slipped them on. Derek had already made his way to the other side of the hide out, organizing the shackles and chains once again. Khloe was starting to wonder about the strange compulsion, but decided to ignore it.

That's when Khloe realized something she didn't like, every time she and the young werewolf participated in some sexual, or maybe not sexual but possibly romantic, situation, right after the alpha would ignore her. Their first time having sex back in the cheap motel of Salem, he hadn't even wanted to speak with her. And, he probably wouldn't have if it hadn't been for Luther. And here they were again, Derek sitting off in the corner, his arched back facing the girl, and Khloe didn't like it.

"When are we going to talk about this?" She asked, hands on her hips as she eyed the young werewolf's back. He didn't move at the sound of her voice, it was almost as if he hadn't even heard her. But she knew he did; there was no way around that one.

"I didn't know there was something needing to be talked about," The young man still sat facing away from the brunette, he knew what she was implying, but that was a conversation the alpha did not want to have.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, and I'd prefer not to have this conversation with your back, so if you could turn around and face me, that'd be great."

Derek sighed heavily, rolled his eyes, and stood facing the young brunette. She had one hand placed on her hip and the other lying flat against her side. She was without a doubt angry, and it brought a quick grin to the werewolf's face, but vanished so fast that it might not have even happened. "Khloe, what you want, it isn't good for you."

"You just can't say that after you have sex with me Derek."

"What do you want me to say then Khloe?" Derek threw his hands up in exasperation, "Do you want me to tell you that I'm desperately in love with you and I'd love to ride off into the sunset holding hands with you? Is that what you want to hear?"

The young brunette shot the alpha a scowl. It amazed her how quickly Derek could change his attitude from passionate to being a total dick. "See, this is why I didn't want to believe your bull shit about caring about me."

"Khloe, I _do_ care about you! And I care about you enough to tell you the truth. What you want, it's not what you think it would be. I'm not reliable in that department Khloe, I can protect you, sure but I can't make you happy. I can't give you all this love and romance that you want."

"Who said that's even what I want?"

"Don't go there with me Khloe; don't even bother lying to me. Involving yourself with me isn't what you think."

"So, you're telling me, that _you_ don't even want it? You've never wanted a mate? You've never wanted someone to call your own?"

Derek had never given much thought to whether he wanted a mate or not. The idea of falling and love and creating a family did not appeal to the young werewolf. He knew firsthand the consequences of having a family, eventually losing everyone that you love. He didn't want to have little werewolf pups, he didn't want anyone to ever call him 'Daddy', and he didn't ever want to lose someone he loved again.

But there was something about the young brunette girl; he must have felt it unconsciously because the thoughts rarely ever crossed his mind. During the times he had spent with her, and though it hadn't been very long, he began thinking and feelings things he hadn't felt his whole life. She was the first person, outside of his own family, which he actually cared about through true passion, not because she was in his pack. There were chains holding him back though, chains that had been thrust upon him by the vicious ways of young Kate Argent.

But he was a boy then, now he was a man.

A man who should know better than to have let some blonde snake slither her way into his mind. But it was too late, the damage had been done. He wasn't ever going to be the same, which he accepted.

"I don't know what I want."

"I think you want all this weight taken off your shoulders, but you won't let yourself recover. You seem to want to punish yourself, by being alone. You don't let anyone in and have you ever thought that maybe that was a psychological issue? You can't tell me that's how you were born; I know you loved your family. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Derek's nostrils flared, "God dammit Khloe why the hell do you even care?"

"Because I care about you. Please don't build me up to believe that I have actually met a great guy when I haven't. If you don't have feelings for me, let me know. Please."

Derek paused to take the girl in for a moment. He'd never really taken the time to let her beauty sink in. Her light brown hair, which long strands made their way past her shoulders, curved around the sides of her face that defined her cheek bones. Her lustrous blue eyes that brought out the tan in her complexion were shadowed by long, dark eyelashes. She had plump, pink, defined lips that covered over a set of gleaming milky teeth. The girl had been gifted with curves in all the right places that her form-fitting clothing helped enhance. She was just all around gorgeous.

She was stunningly beautiful, yes, but did the young werewolf have _feelings_ for the brunette. Would he one day turn her to take her in as his mate? Would he one day wish to have a home with small pups running around? With anyone else, no, but when he imagined himself living the white picket fence life with the young girl, an indescribable sensation ran through the man.

When Derek didn't respond, Khloe rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever."

The young brunette was just about to turn and leave the abandoned station, when a sighing Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He didn't say a word, but his look communicated for him. Khloe fell in awe with the alpha's smoldering gaze; she loved the feeling of his powerful arms enclosed around her waist. Derek lifted his strong hand and stroked the brunette's cheek, tracing her jaw line with a single finger until he reached her chin. The dark haired man had his soft lips against the brunette's before she could even process what was going on.

The caress was just as passionate as the one in the woods the day before the young girl met Luther Wells. Derek placed his sturdy hands on both sides of the girls' hips as the brunette draped her arms around the alpha's neck, twisting her fingers in his dark hair. Her knees were becoming weak, almost too frail to support the young girl, and Derek cupped his hand under the girl's backside, supporting her body.

The young werewolf gently pulled away from the lingering kiss, and moved his lips to the girl's shoulder for a quick caress. He took a step back, his hands still hugging her hips, when the alpha's head jerked towards the entrance of the hide out as the rest of the pack entered.

Erica's nose twitched as she eyed her alpha with a look that clearing said "judging you". It then became clear which of the pack members were virgins and which weren't assuming by the other two's confused sniffs, trying to place a name to reeking smell of sex.

"Why are you all back so early?" Derek couldn't have lost track of the hour, but then again the sex had eaten up most of the time.

"Uh, it's after school. We're actually late," Erica rolled her eyes as she tossed her backpack down on the ground beside her, then she busied her hands by fidgeting with the leather that made up her corset top.

Derek's eyes drifted to Isaac, he was more hunched over than usual and it was as if he was trying to hide something, "What's wrong with you?" Isaac shook his head, pretending not to know what his alpha was talking about, and when he tried to turn to walk to his corner, he let out a forced yelp.

"What the hell happened? Do I smell _blood_?" The rage in Derek's voice was robust. It was obvious the pack had gotten in trouble as Isaac took his walk of shame over to Khloe, and stood behind her, almost as if using her for a shield to protect himself against Derek's fury.

"Don't yell at them Derek," Khloe's voice was soft as she took a step back towards the curly topped werewolf, "What's wrong with your leg Isaac?"

"Don't be soft on him Khloe," Derek snapped as he took a step towards the young werewolf, "Isaac-"

"Shut up Derek," Khloe growled as she sat the teenage wolf down, "Tell me what happened?"

Isaac's eyes drifted nervously to his alpha, but shook his head. "It's not that bad, it's already healing."

"You need to tell me what happened, did someone do this to you?"

"I didn't see them really; they were behind these trees…-"

"Why weren't you guys on the trail?" Derek fussed. He'd given his young pack members strict guidelines to follow and they were being disobedient.

"Seriously, shut the fuck up," Khloe barked as she rolled up the curly haired boy's pant leg. There was a small wound right above his knee, and the head from an arrow slightly stuck out from his skin. "It's not bad, this will heal. But, what else happened?"

"Like I said, I don't really know. Erica, Boyd, and I thought we heard someone, so we took a different path, that's why we weren't on the trail. I guess they followed us and one of them shot me."

"Did you get a scent?"

"I think one of them was Chris Argent, the other one was gone too fast before I could get a whiff."

Khloe turned to Derek who had been scowling at her back the whole time. He had his arms folded against his dark t-shirt and grumbled something to himself about them not listening to his orders. "Did you piss off Argent or something?" She asked as she made her way towards him, leaving the teenager to claw the arrowhead out of his skin.

"I've been distancing myself from the Argents as much as possible."

The young brunette sensed the anger inside the werewolf and took another step towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him. "Don't start anything we them, be the bigger man."

Derek's eyes dropped to the brunette's, "He shot my beta, you think I'm just going to sweep this under the rug?"

"As pack mama," Khloe smiled playfully, "I think it's a good idea."

Derek rolled his eyes at the phony title and walked over to the curly topped teenager, "You'll be fine to train."

"I think he needs to sit this one out Derek," Khloe observed as the teenager scowled at his wound, which was still in the process of recovering.

"I think you need to stay out of it," Derek growled as he gestured for Boyd and Erica to take their positions against the decaying wall.

The brunette ignored the alpha's harsh commented, "Derek, he's hurt."

"Do you know nothing about werewolves? He's healing, he's fine."

"Remember that time when you got shot in the shoulder, and I had to drag you out of Argent's hide out? You weren't exactly in the mood then to be thrown around."

Derek stopped walking and spun to face the brunette, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with _you_?"

"Alright," Erica interrupted, "I'd really like to learn how to fight psychotic bitches that are trying to kill me, but remind me and I'll sign you two up for couple's therapy later."

Derek ignored the blonde girl's jab and signaled for the lanky teenager to get in line, "Isaac, over here, now."

Khloe rolled her eyes and made her way over to the bed she was sharing with Derek on the other side of the hideout. As she pulled one of her new books out of her dark duffel bag, she watched Isaac limp his way over to the line. He was going to be alright, she knew, but what was going to be alright was Derek's attitude.

* * *

After a few hours of training, the alpha sent two of his pack members on their way back home, while Isaac went and investigated his new bed on the other half of the decomposing station. Khloe had managed to complete one of her books and was working on her second when Derek plopped down next to her, stripping himself free of his t-shirt. With one arm he propped his head against his strong hand, and with the other the young man ran two fingers up the brunette's thigh repeatedly.

"What're you reading?"

"A book."

"I can see that," Derek narrowed his eyes when the young girl didn't respond with her usual snarky comment and removed his hand from her upper leg. "What's wrong with you?"

"Seriously? You were fucking rude Derek and now you're over here trying to be nice? It doesn't work like that," Khloe closed her book and tossed it on the ground beside the bed, brought the blankets up to her chin, and faced away from Derek.

"You just weren't understanding."

"No, I do understand. I knew he would heal, I just didn't think he needed to risk getting hurt."

"It's 'cause you care about him, I get it. I mean, I _guess_ I get it."

Khloe rolled over to face the dark haired young man. His face was set in its normal plastered scowl, "What the hell does that even mean?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. Can we just make up or something?"

"See you don't even care."

"Au contrair, mon cheri, I want to make up because I care."

The brunette smiled brightly, "Merci."

The werewolf tucked a lose strand of light hair back behind the girl's ear, "You know I don't strive to make you upset."

"Really? Because I think you wake up each morning thinking of ways to get on my bad side," She smiled playfully as she pressed her lips to his. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Khloe rolled her naked body off of the bed, her bare feet hitting the hard concrete with a soft _thud_ that she was sure only Derek heard. The young werewolf's chest heaved up and down as he watched the brunette retrieve a new outfit for the day and ran a brush through her tangled bedhead. She put on some eye liner and rose pink lipstick before grabbing a pair of shoes from the duffel as well.

"Are you going somewhere?" The alpha asked as he stood up, still a little out of breath from the morning's sex. It was a nice round of it too, rough but at the same time passionate. Khloe had a certain way of moving her body that made Derek _crave_ for more.

"I'm going to get some groceries. I want to feed the kids when they get back," Khloe smiled as she grabbed a lose twenty out of her bag and turned on her way to go to the small Beacon Hills grocery store.

The air was crisp and cool and the soft hum of a mother bird warbled in the background. The ambiance of the day seized the young brunette's good mood; there wasn't anything that could ruin her day. She slid into her Sedan and took off down the vacant roads of Beacon Hills.

The corner store parking lot was empty, other than a red Toyota and a medium-sized snake that slithered past the brunette's feet. Khloe had never been afraid of snakes, and she wasn't going to start now.

The young girl tried to make her trip as fast as possible, she wanted to get back to Derek and see what else their bodies could do. Apparently, she was rushing too much, for she bumped into the muscular figure of a tall man.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Khloe was instantly cut off by her recognition of the man, her words became lodged in her throat and she felt like running.

Grant Watson smiled cockily as he took in the brunette's appearance, "Hey Khlo."

* * *

_**Authors Note: So yes, Grant Watson, Khloe's first love has made his way to Beacon Hills! How is that going to work out? **_

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed :) **_

_**Oh! Also, by the way I'm so confused as to whether the hideout is an abandoned bus or train station. When I was watching an episode of TW last night, it appeared to look like bus station, and in a fic I read they called it bus station. So, from now on I'm just going to say it's a bus station whether that is right or wrong! :)**_

_**- Victoria**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long period of time with no update! I am so busy with all my school work (Damned AP World History, I'm telling you, this college shit is going to be the death of me!) And I've been writing on and off for the past two weeks, and in all honesty, this chapter is much shorter than average. I'm sorry I didn't make it better, or longer. This is just one of those chapters you know...But, nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_**My Body is a Cage – Chapter Fourteen**_

"_Look," Brian sighed to himself as he looked out the passenger side window then back at his young daughter. She wouldn't turn to face him; she was too upset for that. He could sense the tears building up in her eyes as with a strong hand, Brian reached over a patted his teenager's shoulder. "I know you're tired of starting new schools left and right, but you'll like this one."_

"_You don't know that."_

"_You're right, I don't, but I'm pretty sure you will. The teachers here are great and the students are smartest in the district."_

"_I'm just so tired of this Dad."_

"_I know, this will all end soon, I promise."_

"_You've been saying that for eight years now."_

"_I know," Brian sighed again as Khloe allowed a single tear to fall from one of her bright blue eyes. It broke his heart to see his pride and joy so upset, he knew what we was doing was hurting her, but any other way would kill her. "Please try and have fun."_

_The young brunette shook her head, wiping the tear from her bright pink cheek and unlocked the door, making her way into the freshness of the morning Seattle air. This was her eighth high school in just two years. She'd just come from her seventh high school in Colorado, and she was sad to leave the first friend she'd ever made behind. _

_Friends didn't come easy to Khloe; she was always the new girl. That was a title that seemed to lurk over her and obviously the other students took note of it immediately. She felt the piercing stares of a hundred eyes following her as she made her way down the hallway. Then the crowd of teenagers parted like the Red Sea had for Moses. The opening was wide enough for a small group of letterman clad boys to make their way through the mass. _

_Khloe pressed herself up against one of the dark blue lockers that lined the walls, and watched as the boys strutted down the corridor, when suddenly a strong force knocked the brunette out into the cleared hallway, right into the arms of one of the muscular teenagers. _

_His hands jerked back as he allowed the young girl to fall to the ground, the few books she had scattered in each direction. The large gathering laughed and pointed. Khloe felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she struggled to collect her books. _

_The boy who had caught her took a step forward, knocking the heavy Chemistry book back onto the ground, grazing past the brunette's foot. "Watch out next time bitch."_

"_Leave her alone Tanner," A tall, brunette boy shoved the jock out of the way as he kneeled over to help the young girl assemble her books. Though he was also sporting one of the blue and black varsity jackets, this slightly shaggy haired boy didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the group. His intense green eyes locked with the brunette's for a moment until he smiled and placed her books back in her shaking hands. "I'm sorry; everyone here is kind of an ass. I don't think I've seen you before, are you new?"_

_Khloe allowed herself to smile sheepishly as she tucked her books back into her backpack, "Yeah, I'm Khloe."_

_He smiled softly as he helped the young girl back to her feet, by this time most of the crowd had begun to carry on, probably making last minute trips to their lockers, or chatting with friends outside of classroom doors. "I'm Grant," He turned to his posse and gave them a stern "fuck off" before spinning around again to face the girl, "I'll show you around."_

_Khloe allowed a slight smile to flicker across her face as the young boy dragged her down the hallway, "So, where're you from?" _

"_All over, but I was just in Colorado."_

"_My aunt lives in Denver, it's a pretty state. Seattle is pretty cool too, I think you'll like it here," Grant obviously sensed the young girl replaying the event that had just occurred in the hallway, "Don't worry, they won't always be like that, especially if you just stick with me."_

_The brunette boy finally led the young girl to her first class, Geometry, and as he walked off, he made sure to let her know that he'd be waiting outside the classroom for her. _

_And that's how everyday went. _

_The end of class bell would ring, and every day, the tall boy would be standing, back pressed against one of the lockers, his back pack slung over his shoulder. They would greet each other with warm smiles, and then make their way to their next classes. But, after a month the warm smiles turned into warm kisses and sometimes instead of class, they'd find themselves under the bleachers in the gym. But they'd sit and talk, maybe share a few kisses, but mostly they'd talk, hands intertwined. That's what Khloe liked about Grant, he didn't rush things. _

_It wasn't long until after school study sessions turned into nights at the movies. The shorts walks to class turned into long walks during the night. They were in love. And, the love was young, the love was pure, and the love was sweet. _

_Maybe a little too sweet. _

_The couple had been inseparable and going strong for nearly seven months. The summer had come at last, but while the days were fresh and full of summer time bliss, the sweet ecstasy of the young love was slowly ceasing from its euphoric high. _

_It was the middle of June, a cloudy overcast dangled low from the heavens, casting a melancholy shadow over the city. Khloe sat on her window seat, draped in an oversized sweater, knees pulled up to her cast as she watched the rain ricochet against her window. _

_She hadn't spoken with her boyfriend in a week. He had wanted nothing to do with her. The boy's behavior was rather odd, from his cancelling plans to dropped calls, something didn't feel right. And Khloe wasn't about to let this beautiful, beginning love fall. _

_The young girl found herself making her way towards the windy river not far from her house. It was there that the two had shared their first kiss, and Khloe could only hope her love might possibly be sitting on the pointed rock near the river's small basin, reflecting on everything, all alone in the rain. _

_And to her surprise, her partner was there, sitting on the pointed rock near the river's small basin._

_But he wasn't alone. _

_The brunette boy had his back pressed against the boulder, his hands running up and down the waist of a petite blonde. There was a popping-leaking sensation in the young brunette's chest, like her heart had burst and she was internally bleeding. _

"_Grant," That was the only word she could even manage to sputter. Was this what things had come down to? Had this been the underlying secret in the young boy's peculiar behavior? _

_The boy tossed the young blonde off of his soaked body and stumbled to his feet, his hands flew up in exasperation and he couldn't seem to be able to conjure a plausible explanation. "Khloe…I…-"_

_The brunette with the clouded blue eyes shook her head, allowing small droplets to fall from her eyes. "I don't care Grant, save whatever excuse you're going to use for the next girl, I don't want to hear it," the young teenager turned to leave, but something inside of her stopped her. "We had something Grant, or at least I did. You made me feel things no one else in my life has ever. I thought you were different, but I guess you had me fooled."_

_With that, Khloe tore off through the green forest, tears streaking her cheeks and the only sounds were her feet hitting the earth with each step and the silent chokes that she allowed from her throat. What she said had been true, she had thought he was different. _

"_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me," Khloe thought as she twisted the door knob to her home, "But there won't be a shame on me, I'm no fool."_

Khloe's heart stopped in her chest, this couldn't be real. No, this was just a dream – a nightmare.. She was still asleep back at the hide out, curled up against Derek's side.

* * *

That was what the worst part about it was, this was a living nightmare. Grant Watson, the man who broke her heart and more, was standing in front of her for the first time in five years. Every memory from the brunette's teenage years hit her like a brick wall. The pain of mixed emotions filled the young girl's body from the pit of her stomach to the top of her brain; it was a sensation Khloe could only assume was similar to drowning. She was drowning in her own emotions, her own pain.

The brunette couldn't find the verses speak; her brain was searching through every word in her vocabulary, but couldn't seem to find the right ones to use. "G-Grant?" Okay, that was close enough…

"Fancy seeing you here Khloe Parker, I mean, what are the odds?" His smile held an underlying truth that Khloe couldn't place. His emerald orbs pierced through her like a thousand knives as she felt as if the young man could sense every thought within her.

"Yeah," The brunette shifted uncomfortably as the lump in her throat began to throb in sync with her pumping heart. Her heart was thrusting against her rib cage with so much vigor, Khloe was sure the young werewolf back at the hide out was able to hear it.

The brunette man clearly sensed the uncomfortable tension in the air and tauntingly smirked. The emotional wreck the girl was inside seemed to please him, "You don't live here in Beacon Hills, do you Khloe?"

"Yeah," That was all the young brunette was willing to utter out. She was dying for the young man to end the conversation with one of his teasing smirks and head out the double glass doors. But, this was Grant Watson, the destroyer of Khloe's happiness and sanity, the last thing he wanted to do was leave without mentally fucking the girl over.

"What a coincidence, it really is a small world after all, isn't it?" The shaggy haired young man quoted the song from the Disney adventure park ride as his shoved his hands into his pockets, making himself comfortable in his stance. His green eyes drifted to the young brunette's chest, making her uncomfortable, until she realized he hadn't been checking out her breasts. "I see you still have my necklace."

Grant's tone shot an injection of pathetic numbness into the young brunette. She knew the young man just wanted to provoke her, and wasn't going to stop until the girl cracked.

"I have to go," And with that, Khloe turned on her heel, making her way toward the double doors.

"Letting you go was my biggest mistake Khloe Parker," Khloe stood frozen in front of the doors, but she didn't turn to face the man. Grant wanted to twist his way into her head, just like he had before. But she wasn't going to let that happen, no, not again.

_Fool me once, shame on you_ Khloe thought as she began to the short journey through the parking lot to her Sedan, _Fool me twice, shame on me._

* * *

"Khloe?" Derek had been spending the past half hour lying on the new bed, reading one of Khloe's books she'd already tossed to the side. He'd only bothered to slide back into his jeans; since he had a feeling there would be a little more action when the young brunette returned. But, Derek immediately sensed the girl's mixed emotions. He wasn't sure whether she was afraid, surprised, or hurt. What had gone down during the short time she had been out, Derek didn't know. He rose from the bed, concerned about the brunette, and placed a hard hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Khloe pushed past the young werewolf and planted herself down on the bed. For anyone else, Derek would leave it at that, but Khloe Parker wasn't exactly anyone else. There was something bothering the brunette, and he was going to get it out of her, claws out or not.

Khloe rolled over on her stomach, burying her face in the pillows. Derek could hear her breathing increase and he stood at the foot of the bed, not sure on how to handle the situation. He shifted his weight on to his left leg, shoved one of his hands in his pockets, and pursed his lips together, waiting for the brunette to compose herself.

Was he supposed to say something? Was she waiting for him to make his way over to her and comfort her? Basic human actions confused him at times, and woman actions weren't any clearer. The werewolves' first instinct was to walk to the other side of the dimly lit station and busy himself with repairing broken chains, but something felt wrong about leaving the young girl alone on the bed.

"Khloe…" was all he managed to get out. What was he supposed to say? "Khloe, I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong."

The brunette rolled over, she hadn't been crying like the werewolf had thought, but she appeared to be on the verge of tears. She grabbed the pillow from behind her and brought it to her stomach, wrapping her arms around the cushion. "I just ran into someone at the store, that's all."

Derek normally would have left it at that, and he probably should have. "Seems like it's more than that."

The brunette sighed and tossed the pillow next to her, "It was…I ran into my old boyfriend from high school, ok?"

"_That's_ why you're so upset?" Derek shook his head and sighed, trying to understand why this would trouble her as much as it did. She had said _high school_, had she not?

"He was the first guy I ever loved Derek," Khloe snapped as she jumped off of the mattress and folded her arms against her chest. "You don't know what went down, so don't judge me."

The young werewolf rolled his eyes, "Should I be concerned?"

"No."

"Okay then," Derek turned to find something around the station he could busy himself with. He probably needed to pick up a hobby, but it wasn't like there was anything out there that interested him. But, something inside of him tugged on his heart, telling him there was more to the situation than was being told. All Derek had to do was read between the lines and the problem became obvious, Khloe still had feelings for this guy. It was all making sense now, the heart necklace she always wore now had significance. The whole thing actually made Derek angry…or is the word _jealous_.

No, he wasn't jealous, why in hell would _Derek Hale_ be jealous of some girl's high school boyfriend? But, like he had realized before, Khloe wasn't just some girl. And, now that her ex-lover was back in town, anything could happen. It wasn't like Khloe was his. She could walk out of his life at that moment and it would never matter. There'd be no relationship to end, no divorce papers to fill out, no nothing. She could just leave, leave and never look back.

The young werewolf sighed as he made his way back to the brunette. "You have feeling for him, right?"

Khloe lifted her lustrous blue eyes from the edge of the blanket she'd been fiddling with and locked hers with Derek's. She felt the lump tighten in her throat, and it was true. She did have unresolved feelings for the brunette man that kept her whole body locked in a cage. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Don't."

Derek's demand caught the girl off guard. She hadn't been expecting that from the werewolf and didn't even know how to respond. "What?"

"Don't have feelings for him, if he was worth it, he would have stuck around."

Khloe merely blinked at the young werewolf, his words were extremely out of character and she couldn't believe he actually had a sentimental side to him. Maybe underneath all that anger, and all that hate was a nurturing soul. "You're right," the brunette instantly felt much warmer inside as she scooted down to the edge of the bed and interlaced her fingers with Derek's. His hands were warm and she brought one of his strong hands to her cheek.

Derek showed no emotion in his face, like usual, and Khloe couldn't even guess what he was thinking. His eyes were hard, but not filled with rage or animosity. His jaw was clenched, but again, he wasn't angry. He was just…Derek.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Like I said, sorry about the length and the wait! Hopefully I can get on track again. I'm going for another chapter today, and I'm not sure if it's going to happen. Depending on how far I get tonight, possibly tomorrow, but my brother has a football game...ugh. Anyways, what about Grant, eh? And awww sweet Derek. **_

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

_**-Victoria **_

* * *

**_"The truth about love is,_**

**_that is's all a lie._**

**_I thought you were the one,_**

**_and I hate goodbyes." - P!nk (The Truth About Love)_**


End file.
